


Escape to Life

by phoenix220



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cop Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Sensory Deprivation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 82,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix220/pseuds/phoenix220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo was the only choice to go under cover as Grimmjow's new security man for gang lord Aizen but he didn't know what he was bringing on himself. Yaoi, cop!Ichigo gangster!grimm. Noncon, torture involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Kurosaki, Madarame, my office, now.”

Two completely different heads snapped up as their names were shouted, one shining from the fluorescent lights bouncing of the hairless skin, the other not needing any light to make it shine. Ichigo Kurosaki’s trademark scowl was on his face, his brilliant orange hair dancing slightly around his young face as he looked back at his computer, saving his report before locking the screen and standing. His partner stood as well, a smirk plastered across his face.

“Don’t know what the fuck you’re smiling about.” Ichigo smoothed his t-shirt down, knowing he’d be getting hell for his casual dress as well as the real reason they were getting dragged in.

“Aw, c’mon Ichi. The little punk deserved it. You know I can’t turn a fight down.” Ikkaku Madarame was dressed similarly to his partner, neither man comfortable in the stuffy formal suit dress the rest of the non-uniform officers adopted. The man’s shaved head coupled with his graphic print t-shirt made him look like he should be in the cells below them rather than in the office.

Their boss Byakuya Kuchiki was almost feared in the office as well as in the city due to his emotionless demeanour and harsh punishments but the man’s reputation of being uncrackable had just been a challenge for the pair. They kept a score on their cubicle wall showing who had managed to get a reaction the most. At that point, Ikkaku was in the lead but Ichigo wasn’t far behind. The stoic dark haired man watched the pair enter his office, letting out a silent sigh at the look on Madarame’s face.

“Take a seat gentlemen. I am assuming you have reason for being so informally dressed at work?”

Ichigo didn’t even try to hold back his sigh. “No sir. As usual.”

“May I remind you that your conduct is often in question and even appearing like you are taking your job seriously might help you both when you need it?”

“Like now you mean sir?” Ichigo really didn’t know when to shut his mouth. He had clearly decided it would be him leaving the office with the point for their score sheet.

“Indeed. I know you are currently working on your official report Kurosaki, but I would like to hear a verbal report from you both, explaining exactly what happened, and why the mayor’s son is currently in hospital with a dislocated jaw and a broken collar bone.”

_iiiiii_

Ichigo walked out of the room with a rare smile on his face, not looking back at his boss in an attempt to hide it but in doing so he missed a similar smile on the normally stoic face.

“Told you, no one likes that little shit, not even his dad. He needed to be cut down a peg or two. His dad wouldn’t be wanting his little boy’s drug problem to become public after all.” Ikkaku put his feet up on his desk, leaning back in his chair to bump into Ichigo’s. The desks were set up in a large open space, pairs of desks surrounded by u-shaped dividers with various bits of paper and calendars stuck to them. Officers sat with their partners at the desks, the dividers giving the illusion of personal office space in an open plan room. Ichigo reached forward and pulled the score sheet off the blue cushioned divider, giving himself a stroke with the black biro in his hand.

“Only two more before I draw equal. And yes, he is a little shit but I really don’t appreciate getting pulled into your fights, I have enough of my own to worry about.” Ichigo had been the one to dislocate the snot’s jaw with his powerful kick, tired of hearing the drugged up little ass tell them they wouldn’t dare touch him, ‘don’t you know who my father is?’

It did shut him up at least; well he did still make some whining and groaning noises but they were less annoying than his voice. Ichigo opened his desktop again, his long fingers caressing the keys as he typed in his password and then restarted his report, rereading his previous lines to get him started. Ikkaku drifted off to do some of his own paperwork, him not having to submit a written report since Ichigo was his superior technically. It did mean the buck stopped with the red head but Ichigo’s don’t give a shit attitude and his knowledge of the rule book inside and out kept him out of trouble most of the time, no matter how hard his partner tried.

They had been working together for three years after Ichigo’s previous partner left the force and disappeared. Ichigo had been ridiculously close to Renji Abarai, his then superior and the vibrant, crimson haired man had been the one to make Ichigo realise he was attracted to men. Ichigo had never acted on his crush, Renji never seemed to reciprocate his feelings and he didn’t want to break their partnership. Then they were put onto a case that changed his outspoken and confident partner, turned him into a much more serious man who was quickly obsessed with bringing a gang lord down. Ichigo didn’t get much chance to find out why Renji was so fanatical about the case before Ichigo found out Renji had turned in his badge and removed himself completely from Ichigo’s life, leaving the orange haired man unable to even find out where he went. The family Ichigo knew of had no idea where he went and though he tried at first to find him, Renji was a grown man who had chosen to leave, not a missing child who could be traced easily.

Three years later and Ichigo had a new partner, Ikkaku was a damn good cop even if he was a bit wired, he complemented Ichigo well. The pair got a lot of the hard to crack cases and often were used as ‘bad cops’ by their more traditional colleagues, the pair had often sat in the interrogation rooms in their delinquent clothes, their mere presence being enough sometimes to work.

_iiiiii_

“Kurosaki, Madarame, my office now.”

The two heads snapped up, Ichigo instantly turning on his partner, the scowl he always wore deepening dramatically. “What the fuck have you done now?”

They stood together, the bald man shrugging and looking genuinely puzzled. “Fucked if I know. You sure you haven’t done anything?”

Ichigo shoved his hands into his acid washed black skinny jeans pockets, his shoulders set defensively almost automatically as they approached the door. “Not this week as far as I know.”

The boss didn’t look pissed, that didn’t mean much when you took his lack of emotion normally into consideration but it was a good sign none the less. “Don’t look so worried boys; I actually need your help. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya need a little help with a suspect and I was hoping you’d lend them your usual assistance.”

“Of course sir. Today?” Ichigo removed his hands from his pockets, stance now more relaxed.

“Indeed, they are stating the preliminary interrogation at eleven; I would suggest you join them around twelve. Kurosaki I need to speak to you a moment alone if that is alright with you.”

Ichigo looked over at his partner who shrugged, his face not bothered as he left, closing the door behind him. Ichigo didn’t normally take the seat offered to him in the boss’s office but he was on the back foot at that moment with the boss’s request.

“Do I even want to know what you’ve been doing that would make you panic so much at getting asked to speak to you alone?”

Ichigo schooled his face so that it only displayed his usual scowl, controlling his emotions better. “Sorry sir, just not sure why you would need to ask Ikkaku to leave.”

“Well, it’s about the suspect you two are going to be dealing with. Do you remember the name Sousuke Aizen?”

Ichigo’s body betrayed his instant tension, if he had been a cat his tail would have thickened.

“I don’t really need a verbal answer to that. Well the man you will be seeing today is one of Aizen’s and I just wanted to give you the heads up. If you are uncomfortable with this I can take you off of the case altogether.”

Ichigo’s scowl deepened, all the tension in his body giving him a headache with its intensity. Sousuke Aizen had been the man he and Renji had been investigated just before the man disappeared. They could never pin anything on the man and what he found out while investigation the man would keep a lesser man awake at night. “No sir, I can handle it. I take it we finally caught someone high up doing something stupid.”

“Kind of, it’s a bit strange really; it is almost like he wanted to be caught. I’m hoping you and Madarame can either intimidate it out of him, or irritate him enough to crack, god knows you are the best at both.”

Ichigo inclined his head at the compliment, knowing the boss recognised the skills within what could be taken as insults. “We will do our best sir.”

Ichigo returned to his desk, his partner instantly pulling his chair up beside the other, leaning his chin on his hand, elbow on the desk as he waited so the reason he was asked to leave.

 “Seriously not a big deal. Boss just wanted to make sure some ancient history didn’t get in the way of this new job. I told him it wasn’t even an issue.” Ichigo tried to block out his partner’s stare as he worked on some emails he’d received. While Ichigo and Ikkaku weren’t quite as close as Ichigo and Renji had been, they were still very attuned to each other and Ikkaku knew his moods well.

The older male chose to not press his partner on the issue, knowing the man well enough that Ichigo would probably just close up and not talk at all the rest of the day, or turn violent. Maybe he’d bring it up right before they went to help Tosh and Rangiku.

They were given the nod by their boss just before twelve and the pair stood, heading down to the interrogation rooms three floors below their office. Ichigo was still being quiet, standing against the elevator wall with his leg kicked up and his arms crossed over his t-shirt clad chest. They were both dressed casually as usual, Ichigo in his grey-black jeans and deep red t-shirt with the front a complete graphic print mainly in black and Ikkaku in the dark denim jeans and black polo shirt. Both had their badges on display at their waist and Ikkaku was wearing his holster even if his gun was locked in his desk. Both men were licensed to carry hidden arms but neither really liked the weapons. Ikkaku had a fairly wicked looking knife strapped to his left leg at all times but that was only for self-protection, so he insisted anyway. The pair headed into the side room at first to get a heads up on the man they’d been sent to ‘see’.

The small dark room had light only coming from the large glass on one wall, seeing into the next room clearly and unobserved, as long as they were quiet. Their colleagues Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto were on one side of a basic table, the lady sitting, wearing a black shirt and pencil skirt, the top barely containing her ample chest while the man stood just behind her, a scowl to rival Ichigo’s own on the young looking face. Toshiro was often mistaken for a teenager even if he was approaching thirty due to his short stature and youthful face. Even his prematurely white hair didn’t help; it just made him stand out more.

Opposite them sat their new challenge, the man in the seat seemingly unconcerned that he was in a holding cell getting questioned by some fairly high up officers. He was tall, taller than Ichigo by the look of his frame and tightly muscled with broad shoulders hidden by his white suit jacket. Even his clothes looked confident, a white suit and blue shirt that matched its owner’s hair a bold choice that only a few people could get away with. His face was all sharp lines and contours that would make a plastic surgeon weep and his lazy smirk spoke volumes to the pair in the office. This one would be fun to crack.

Ichigo nodded towards the room with his head, his partner knowing instantly what he meant and he adopted his own smirk as they headed next door, Ichigo knocking on the door before opening it.

Ichigo let his gaze roam over the three occupants, exchanging a nod with the two cops before turning his scowl on the third.

Grimmjow hadn’t been worried when he was asked to sit in the interrogation room. They didn’t even cuff him to the uncomfortable seat, clearly they wanted him amenable. The shitty cop coffee sat cold in front of him, the white polystyrene cup looking a bit battered, clearly from a package that wasn’t used often; another sign they were making effort with him. Either that or they didn’t trust him with a ceramic mug.

He’d been careful, plotting his capture carefully; even the day and time had been chosen for one reason and one reason only. When that reason stepped into the room, Grimmjow had to control himself, the man who had only been a description previously and it hadn’t done him justice. Grimmjow had to learn to control his expressions better as the man was clearly onto a little of his thoughts, the orange haired man defensive and scowling his way. The other new man in the room only got a brief glance, his appearance now in Grimmjow’s head but finding him unworthy of any further attention. Returning his gaze to his target he took in the lithe frame that was slightly more muscular than he had been expecting but was still long, slim and hard looking. He was the least cop looking cop Grimmjow had ever seen, dressed like he could be in the gang rather than in the police headquarters.

Ichigo for his part wasn’t liking the intense stare he was receiving, the brilliant blue eyes burning holes through him. It was making him feel vulnerable even in his own building with three other police officers in the room with him along with his impressive collection of martial art qualifications. The blue haired man might be bigger than him but he felt he could take him in an unarmed fight.

“Thank you for joining us Detective Kurosaki, Detective Madarame. Mr Sexta, first name undisclosed, these are two of my colleagues who are going to sit in for the second part of our process. Do you have any questions before we begin?”

“Yes, is he single and gay? I think I might break him but I’d make it worth his while.” Grimmjow gestured at Ichigo as he spoke, all four of the police in the room horrified at the statement.

“Detective Kurosaki’s personal life has no standing in this conversation; please keep your statements to the point.”

“Definitely gay. A straight bloke would have been more horrified and less embarrassed. As for single, I don’t see a ring, not that it means much. Maybe he’s fucking his cue ball friend.” Grimmjow’s smirk grew as Ikkaku’s face paled. The bald man was also gay but neither of the partners felt _that_ way about the other.

“Mr Sexta, if you continue to make personal remarks about one of the officers then you will be returned to your cell until you are ready to cooperate.” Toshiro was finding it difficult to maintain his professionalism. He allowed himself a glance at Ichigo but was puzzled to see the man almost amused at the comments getting thrown his way.

Ichigo was fuming on the inside but wasn’t willing to let any chance to crack this guy slip by. He knew others found him attractive even if he was usually humble about his appearance, he wasn’t afraid to flaunt it a bit to help him out. If this guy was attracted to him maybe he could flirt it out of him. If not than the usual beating would have to suffice.

He walked up to the desk, perching on it at the side closest to the suspect, crossing his long legs over each other like a woman and leaning back on his arm. “Currently single and yes I am gay. Think you might have offended my partner with the suggestion that _I’d_ be fucking him.”

Grimmjow’s grin turned feral, soaking up the sex appeal in front of him. “Well sweet heart, why don’t you just sit on my lap? Bet it’s a whole lot more comfortable.”

“That maybe but you think far too highly of yourself. Mr Sexta, any chance of that first name?” Ichigo dropped his voice at his request, huskiness creeping in.

“You tell me yours and I’ll tell you mine.”

“Mr Sexta it is then.”

“Oh yes, I’d love to hear you scream that. Say it again, slower and lower.” Grimmjow leaned forward, his hands clasped on his lap as he ran his tongue over his teeth.

“ _Ichigo, what the fuck are you doing?”_ Ikkaku spoke in Japanese; the pair used it often, their shared heritage giving them a way to speak in private even in public. Ikkaku clocked the suspect’s scowl telling him they were clear to converse.

Ichigo turned to his partner. “ _Hey, if it works.”_

_“For fuck’s sake if you’re that damn horny I’ll get you a fucking stripper.”_

“Ok, the only word I recognised there was stripper, what the fuck?”

Ichigo smirked down at the man. “And why is it the only word you know in Japanese is ‘stripper’?”

Grimmjow winked up at the man, relaxing back in his chair now he had the orange haired man’s attention again. “Long story pet. I’ll tell you another time.”

“Detective Histugaya, perhaps it would be better for you to continue before I have to defend my honour properly.” Ichigo gave Sexta one last half eyes look before standing and joining his partner against the wall, adopting his usual pose with one leg kicked up behind him.

“Thank you Detective Kurosaki.”

The questions were boring, Grimmjow not even thinking while he dodged them his gaze locked on the honey brown one off to his side, ignoring the man speaking to him.

Eventually even the ultra-professional Tosh cracked. “Mr Sexta, you are clearly dodging the questions and yet you haven’t come up with a story as to why you were easily subdued.”

“Well detective, if you must know I believe you better get your boss down. I suppose six hours isn’t bad. I had hoped for longer.”

Tosh felt his anger rise as he realised he was getting toyed with. He was hiding his surprise at Ichigo’s restraint. Each and every opportunity to get a dig or an innuendo towards the orange haired man had been abused thoroughly and it seemed to just wash over the other. Only his usual scowl was in place but that didn’t betray his usual feelings. He excused himself, Rangiku following and being quieter than usual but that didn’t surprise her superior. Before Ichigo had set foot into the room, the woman had been Sexta’s focus, his unashamed bantering being too much for the usually overconfident lady.

Ichigo walked over to Rangiku’s abandoned chair and turned it, straddling the seat and leaning his arms on the back. He tilted his head as he examined the man on the other side of the table, appreciating the view, just the aesthetic though. The character behind the good looks was clearly over confident and a bit of an asshole.

“Thank fuck she’s gone. I thought she was going to smother me with those fun bags. Didn’t know cops came that shape.”

“Does this work in the real world? Your asshole persona? Does it actually get you places? From what I’ve heard you have allowed us to bring you hear and you haven’t even hinted at why.”

“I’ll tell you after I fuck you if you like. I do like a little pillow talk after. I bet you’re a screamer. Do you scream out in Japanese or in English? I don’t care I just want to know.”

Ichigo took a deep breath to avoid launching himself at the one across the table and he knew his partner was feeling something similar, Ikkaku coming to stand at his elbow in support. Ikkaku’s normally smirking face was pinched into a scowl, his muscular arms crossed over his chest. “I think we’re wasting our time here. He wants to speak to the boss, let’s leave him to it.” Ichigo stood, starting to turn before the other man spoke up.

“I’ll not say a fucking word if you leave.”

That made Ichigo stop, turning back to the man with a frown. “What?”

“You heard, you stay and I’ll sing a pretty tune but if you leave I’ll not say a word. Then I’ll walk out of here and your chance at Aizen will be gone.”

It was the first time the man had even mentioned an affiliation to the gang lord and he’d timed it perfectly, Toshiro and Byakuya walking into the room.

“Thank you Detectives, I think I can take it from here.”

“I’m sorry sir, but the suspect has just stated that he will only talk if Detective Kurosaki remains in the room. We’re not going anywhere.”

Ichigo felt bolstered by his partner’s support and he stood a little straighter, scowling at the suspect when he smiled in approval. Ichigo got to keep his seat as his boss sat beside him, the other two detectives standing to the side.

Byakuya started the interview again and Grimmjow spoke, stilted but at least he was answering. Ichigo rolled his eyes quickly, seeing it was going to take a long time to get to the good part.

“Cut the crap Sexta, what do you want to tell us?” Ichigo let out a small smirk at the feral grin on the other’s face, a little respect for the suspect creeping out.

“Are you sure I can’t keep this one? Anyway the kid’s right. I want out but there is no fucking way I can get out. I’m his number six and if he finds out I’ve even admitted that he’d kill me and my sister. The only way to get free is to get him sent down or at least scared enough that he scarpers. So I arranged it for me to pay your lovely gents a visit.”

“And we’ve just got to trust your word that you want to go straight? You’re keeping your real name to yourself for a season; Sexta means six so it’s your rank not your name.”

“The kid believes me, don’t you detective?” Grimmjow gestured towards Ichigo as he spoke, Byakuya looking at his subordinate for conformation.

“Yes sir, I do believe him. I don’t trust him though.”

“Too right, and you shouldn’t. You investigated Aizen a few years ago but didn’t turn anything up; I can give you all the information you need.”

“Information only goes so far. I need proof.”

“Proof of what? The mayor’s involvement in the drugs side? Aizen’s less than legal dealings with Mexican cartels?”

“All of it, I need physical proof of it all.”

“Like what? I can hardly find a bit of paper with all the name of his bff’s on it.”

“One of my officers would be able to procure the required evidence, if you can get someone in that is. You would have to testify against Aizen and stand trial for any crimes you have been involved in.”

“Yeah yeah I know. I’ve never really done anything big, I was in charge of the security so I have seen far too much to ever get it out of my head.”

Ichigo interrupted then. “If you are head of security can’t you bring us footage of his crimes? It seems a bit long winded to go any other way.”

“I keep track of the footage yes but it is stored internally and the head of IT is a total dick, the intranet is locked so tight I wouldn’t be able to copy anything. As for getting one of your guys in, I might be able to manage that. I could get them into my department, that way they’d have pretty free access to the buildings.” Grimmjow’s smirk widened just a tad as he saw his opportunity. “I do have to warn you that any one going in would have to be prepared for a hellish hazing, Aizen insists on all new starts to go through a series of initiation steps to prove their loyalty, it can get pretty rough.”

“Rough how?” Ichigo had to ask, he was getting a horrible feeling that he knew where this was going.

Grimmjow stood up, the four men in the room tensing and readying themselves for combat. Grimmjow just rolled his eyes before turning, pulling his shirt and jacket out of the way to display the large brand on his back. “This was a little part of my own initiation; it wasn’t pleasant I can assure you. Only his leaders get branded so your guy won’t get that at least.” Grimmjow straightened before tucking himself back together.

“Ok, then we will organise something. I will review the possible officers and return to you.”

“He’ll have to be tough, and a grafter. No pussies or lazy fat lumps. It’ll help if he’s a bit exotic or foreign, Aizen’s got a bit of a thing against Americans and most of his workers are at least slightly non Caucasian.”

“What are you?”

“Ich bin Deutsch, German.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes; well it wasn’t like he hadn’t done under cover work before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ichigo was sitting three days later bare chested as his real boss and now fake boss stood to the side, still hashing out the details of his assignment. He kept his eyes forward, trying to ignore the intense blue eyed stare burning through him. He could hear most of the conversation behind him and every time he glanced over at the men, Byakuya was gesturing and writing on the papers before him while the gang lord stared into back into Ichigo’s eyes. Ichigo’s face snapped back round as the hands on his person prodded harder than he expected, Ichigo frowning at the IT tech in front of him.

“You are too skinny sir. There isn’t anywhere for me to do this.” The tech had been ordered to come down and inject Ichigo with a tracking bead, a little device to help the police keep track of his movements with added bonuses of tracking his heat beat as well. It only had a two week battery however and that was the deadline he had before he was to be extracted no matter what was happening. The gang lord had understood that the police department wouldn’t risk the life of one of their detectives and seemed to be enjoying watching the tech guy manhandle the other.

Byakuya stopped what he was doing and came over to assist. He couldn’t allow one of his men to go into such a dangerous environment with no assistance. “What do you mean you cannot do it?”

“Sir, the bead needs to go into fat and Detective Kurosaki is lacking a thick enough fat layer on his upper body. If I inject it into muscle it could injure the area.”

“I know where you could put it.” The comment came from the other man in the room, the three police officers turning to him, Ichigo sighing before he heard _another_ innuendo. The blue haired man walked up to him, approaching him from behind. A large hand reached out as he drew near, grabbing a handful of Ichigo’s firm ass. “As toned as he is this still has softness to it. Put the bead in his ass before I fill it with something else.” He squeezed before releasing Ichigo, putting his hands in his pockets as he grinned smugly at the glare Ichigo sent him.

The tech thought it was a great idea and Ichigo then had to relinquish his jeans, getting bent over the table with his ass in the air knowing full well the gang lord was probably getting a hard on.

He wasn’t wrong, Grimmjow having to adjust himself slyly as he watched the smaller man bend over in his illegally tight boxers. The bottom of his ass cheeks were in view and Grimmjow happily imagined himself up behind the other, spreading those cheeks before spearing him. He’d heard a lot about the orange haired cop and since most of it seemed to be true so far, he was looking forward to finding out more; a bit naïve but suspicious and totally dedicated to his job as well as being gorgeous and fit and hard. The best part so far had been his sexy confidence that betrayed his true shy nature when he’d not taken it further. Confident in his job but not in his body or appeal made him more attractive, Grimmjow knew he was an over confident ass, two of those didn’t do well together.

One leg of the cop’s boxers was pulled up and the scarily big needle/gun thing was pulled out, making Grimmjow wince with the thought of that piercing skin but apart from a flinch in his skin as the needle punctured the soft looking skin and nothing when the trigger was pulled, imbedding the little bead in his right butt cheek. The technician smoothed a hand over the area as he pulled the device away, hovering longer than was strictly necessary making Grimmjow grin. He didn’t want it to last too long however.

“You better get your clothes back on before I rape you in front of your boss.” Grimmjow knew it wouldn’t be rape, the kid wanted him as well but it made the tech pull his hand back like he’d burned it and the cop stand up straight with a scowl on his face.

“You are going to have to try a lot harder to sweet talk yourself into my pants.”

“Don’t have to, you’re not wearing any.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he grabbed his jeans, pulling them on as fast as he could before fastening his belt and pulling his dark blue t-shirt on. He’d got used to the constant barrage of filthy talk from the other over the past couple of days but he knew his boss didn’t like it. They’d had a conversation late at night when the gang affiliated man had left and the older man had been genuinely worried about his subordinate and his safety around the criminal with his clear intentions towards the other.

Ichigo had assured his boss that it wasn’t anything he couldn’t handle and that Sexta was just winding him up. Privately Ichigo felt that there was a possibility for the blue haired man to have his way, the man was sex on legs with a side of Greek god thrown in just for fun. His eyes promised many things that his body looked only ready to give. If Ichigo chose to indulge his long ignored libido during this job then his boss didn’t need to know anything about it.

It certainly wouldn’t be happening in the next few days however, the injection into his ass fucking hurt. The needle was huge and it left not only a sting but a throbbing ache where the bead sat. He felt the little pebble the moment he sat down but he sucked it up, never one to show a weakness in front of anyone as the final script for his job was detailed.

After Sexta was released from custody the next day, he was to return to his life as usual, with the information that he had found a new member of his team. Obviously Ichigo couldn’t go in as Ichigo Kurosaki, a basic Google would turn up his involvement with the police as well as probably his entire family and friends list thanks to social network. His name for the job was going to be Kaito Shirosaki and he was going to be working under Sexta, a piece of information that the blue haired man had thoroughly enjoyed sharing with him. Ichigo was looking for visual evidence of Aizen’s direct involvement in certain fields and had the authority to verify things with no physical proof, just him directly seeing it, even through film had been authorised.

It seemed like quite a simple exercise, two week assignment to a compound with every luxury and all he had to do was man the security camera feeds and watch out for naughty people. It was the simplicity that worried Ichigo, that and the hazing the other had mentioned. From drowning reactions, sensory deprivation and starving to actual harm and strangulation used to see if the person cracked but the higher up the person was to be, the harsher the tests were. Since Ichigo was to be a dogsbody, he should get the milder of them.

_iiiiiii_

Ichigo was sitting on the ground next to his large rucksack, all the belongings he was taking on his assignment inside as he waited for his ride. Ikkaku was in an unmarked car about a hundred meters away the bald man unhappy about the risk his partner was taking and had been incredibly vocal about it. They’d actually had a physical fight about it, Ikkaku trying to beat some sense into his friend but just ended up on his front, Ichigo’s knee in his back. That had calmed the man down and Ichigo let him up slowly. The fight had got most of Ikkaku’s frustrations out and they’d parted ways the night before with a manly, back slapping hug that lasted a tad longer than any two straight men would have exchanged. Ichigo knew his partner was in his monitoring squad and trusted the other with his life.

The car that pulled up was exactly what he’d expected; flashy, expensive and totally over the top, especially when the gull wing door opened to reveal the driver, Sexta’s bright blue hair standing out brilliantly against the SLS’s matt white paint job. The sleek, two seater Mercedes Benz was perfect for the arrogant criminal and the way he’d pulled up told Ichigo he’d better buckle up securely.

“Morning Sunshine. Put your bag in the trunk, no room in here for shit like that.” The man sat back in his seat, pulling the lever to open the back of the car for Ichigo to deposit his bag. Ichigo reached down and pulled his door up, shaking his head with a grin as the opulent vehicle, sitting gracefully and pulling the door shut behind him. The soft leather seat hugged him as he shifted in it, admiring the sleek design of the dash board and interior before looking over at the driver. “Just be glad this doesn’t have a back seat or you’d be pressed into it right now.”

“You telling me you’ve never done it in the front seats? Poor car never been christened, I feel sorry for it.”

“Are you sure you’re a cop? If you’re up for dogging I know a good spot.”

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and shook his head, he really should know better by now than to engage the man in banter.

They drove in the sleek machine for about forty five minutes before they pulled off the main road, driving up a gravel path for another ten minutes before Ichigo saw their destination, the large building in at the end of the path being surrounded by a high hall. Only when they got closer did Ichigo see the different, smaller buildings dotted either side of the larger one and when the car pulled into the underground car park Ichigo had to stop him getting a semi at the sight of all the cars parked around. Many that he couldn’t name sat alongside other Mercedes and Porsches in a variety of colours but the one he arrived in still had a special place in his heart. It was simple and gorgeous all at the same time, not needing to be over the top to still be stunning.

Grimmjow felt the same way about his car, it was the reason he’d turned down a more expensive one and he even felt that way about his companion, simple and gorgeous described him to a tee. He grabbed the other’s bag out of the car before throwing it to him Kurosaki catching it easily. He still hadn’t officially been told his companion’s real first name, that stiff assed boss of a cop had maintained it would only cause him confusion and ‘Kaito’ has to be without any suspicion. Of course Grimmjow knew Ichigo’s name before he even met the man so he just scoffed at the over complication.

“Kaito, something you probably should know, My real name is Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques, you can call me Grimmjow when we’re just talking, most folk here just use normal first names but the boss uses our ranks, he’ll either give you a name or just use yours, it’ll depend on his mood. Come on, you’ve got an audience with his lordship.”

Grimmjow led Ichigo through the compound, pointing out a few things to him, like the gym and sauna facilities that they passed on the ground floor as well as the pool. They took the elevator up three floors before exiting and walking down a plushly carpeted hallway done all in white except for the dark grey floor. It was very disorientating and Ichigo knew it would be fairly easy to get lost if the whole building was like this. One door opened into a large dark wood panelled office, a brown haired man sitting behind a massive dark wood desk with a computer and various papers out on top. The man looked up as they walked in, a smile on his face for both of them as he capped his pen and placed it on a tray at the front of his desk. Ichigo was picking up all the ocd mannerisms and filing them away in his head as well as glancing out the window to get his bearings better. The thought of his location made his tracker mark throb a bit just as he remembered about it but he ignored it the best he could.

“Ah, this must be Mr Shirosaki, or is it Shirosaki-san?” Aizen stood up and walked round his desk, extending his hand to the other.

“American honorifics are fine sir, thank you.” Ichigo took the man’s hand, a traditional bow more his culture but he’d lived in the USA most of his life so he was used to the western culture now.

“Excellent, I don’t speak Japanese myself but I have at least two others in the staff that do if you are feeling homesick, I am sure Sexta will introduce you to Rage at some point anyway.”

Ichigo wondered for a moment if Grimmjow had named his cock, stupid nickname as well but he guessed the boss wouldn’t be as filthy mouthed as the blue haired man. “Thank you sir.”

“Now I am sure Sexta has let you know there is some obligatory tests you have to pass before you join the company, and as you clearly have a connection to my Sixth you won’t see him again until you have passed them, do you understand Shirosaki?”

“I understand sir.”

_iiiiiiii_

Grimmjow was hesitant to leave the younger man, Ichigo boldly standing with his back straight and his shoulders back but he knew it was going to happen. He just had to wait a couple of days until the man was beside him again.

The days passed fairly quickly, Grimmjow hearing in passing how well Ichigo was doing, the comments that Shiro was a total hard ass and hadn’t even broken under the forced drowning surprised even Grimmjow. Getting held under water to make you panic and denying the person enough time to get breath when they were released broke a lot of others. Grimmjow’s sometimes friend Nnoitra, Aizen’s number five had told him the new kid was currently under sensory barrage, constant noise at differing levels to prevent sleep. It was considered a medium level test and Grimmjow was puzzled as to why a low level job would require it.

“The kid is too damn stubborn, he’s pissed off Barrigan too much by not cracking. That little prick Ggio is having too much fun trying to break your new play mate. Aizen is probably going to have to step in before the guy is actually harmed.”

Grimmjow thanked Nnoitra for letting him know but the tall lanky man just scoffed at him, saying the only reason he said anything is because the kid earned his respect. Grimmjow spent most of that day worried about the guy he’d dragged into this, he really should have known Ichigo would have smashed the tests and he probably should have guessed that Ichigo would piss off a few people on the way.

Grimmjow wandered along to his boss’ office later that day, knocking lightly before entering once invited. He stood in front of the oversized desk, waiting for the obligatory time until the man looked up. Aizen _always_ kept people waiting, the lower you were at that moment, the longer you waited. He must have been in the good books as it was only a moment before the empty brown eyes looked up. Grimmjow couldn’t help but compare them to the fiery brown eyes belonging to Ichigo. Aizen’s never changed, whether he was smiling or scowling whereas the sexy little cop’s eyes darkened when he was flirting and lightened right to caramel when he was laughing. And there was that little glint of gold in them when he was particularly pissed off.

“Well Sexta, to what do I owe this visit?”

“I was wondering when my new start was going to be joining us, Illfort is leaving this afternoon and I’m going to be shorthanded.”

“Hmm, yes your new little toy. From what I’ve heard he is quite impressive in more ways than one. It almost seems a waste for him to be stuck in an office, he should join Nnoitra’s group.”

The tall lanky man was in charge of the fighters and enforcers, the ones who made sure Aizen’s empire was feared the way it should be. There were ten senior officers, all with different divisions in the gang and Grimmjow got on with most of them, a few exceptions obviously. He had no time for the arrogant older man Baraggan who was in charge of the intelligence group, and therefore the initial hazing and interrogation of new starts. Yammy was his least favourite and controlled a group Grimmjow stayed as far away from as he could. Most of the senior officers took advantage of having a whore master in their ranks, getting prime pick of his best offerings but Grimmjow was always one for willing and wanting partners, the idea of taking someone just because you could didn’t sit well with him. He knew from Nnoitra who had a little blond favourite of Yammy’s that the grossly large man controlled his whores with an iron fist and was known to punish them fully if they were behaving or doing as they were told. Grimmjow had met little Shinji a few times and he was a sweet guy who’d got caught up in Zommari’s trap and ended up working off his drug debts with Yammy. Nnoitra had actually helped the blond get clean, not that Nnoitra would admit to anything resembling feelings it was clear he cared for the man. It was a difficult situation; Yammy would probably fuck Shinji up just to control one of his peers and from what Grimmjow could see, Nnoitra found it hard to let the blond continue with his dangerous lifestyle. Grimmjow had Nnoitra and his blond friend as part of his deal to get out, Ichigo not knowing this yet but boss cop had been told there were three others who were just trapped and he wanted to help out also.

“He is a good tech; his skills would be wasted as a thug. Plus I need some muscle on my team as well; my boys aren’t exactly strong arms.”

“You are crossing lines again Sexta, your job is to control security, I have other divisions to take care of other jobs. And to answer your little question, your new boy will be out this afternoon, I’m not sure he’ll be fit for work today though. Feel free to judge for yourself, I have no problem with you controlling your division the way you want. If you want to get him straight to work in his condition then as least he will acclimatise to the regime quickly.”

Grimmjow felt his blood run cold at the phrases: 'fit to work’ and ‘in his condition’. He wondered what the hell the bastards did to the guy. Even with his large brand on his back, Grimmjow had been relatively unharmed. Szayel, head of their chemical and medical department – how those two went together he’d never know- had taken good care of him and since he’d stopped sampling his own products he’d been less manic and friendlier. He was one of the ones Grimmjow needed to get out but he was going to be hit quite hard by the law, he’d been involved in some heavy shit over the years he’d been in. It was only his relationship to one of Grimmjow’s own boys; the blond haired Illfort was Szayel’s big brother and worried about his sibling to the point of getting involved in the company to just keep an eye on him. The brothers were alone in the world and after Szayel went off the grid, getting involved in drugs and perfecting the manufacture of them using his extensive chemist skills, Illfort had done everything he could to get closer. Grimmjow had taken him on, in a similar situation to Ichigo, sneaking him in without letting on the other’s true intentions but Illfort wasn’t looking to bring down the company, just get near his only family.

Grimmjow was behind his own desk when he saw the orange haired man again, the array of screens against one wall being watched by his youngest team member, Deroy in the comfortable chair in the across from them. Grimmjow could see the screens as well but he was dealing with his division’s expenses, a tedious job but he needed new equipment so he had to justify it. Deroy called for him, just the title ‘boss’ as he always used, making Grimmjow’s head snap up. One screen showed two men supporting a third under the arms as they walked away from Baraggan’s play den, the supported man making an attempt to walk on his own feet but limping heavily on his left. Grimmjow was out of his chair in a second, pulling his suit jacket on before leaving the room quickly and heading down the stairs. He intercepted the trio, taking in the state of the person in the middle.

Ichigo was supported on either side by members of Barrigan’s division, Findorr to the left, a slim man with long blond hair and far too much to say for himself, and Abirama to the right who was bulkier and taller than his companion as well as more volatile and crude. The orange haired man’s head hung down, his body panting with the effort of keeping himself upright even with assistance and he’d lifted his left foot off the ground then they’d stopped.

“Ah Sexta, here to collect your new start? He is quite an individual, my master doesn’t like to fail in his attempts to interrogate others, I’d watch he doesn’t get into any trouble, Master would love to try a second time, with less interruption from higher up.”

“What the fuck did you lot do to him? He wasn’t a prisoner needing tortured.” Grimmjow came closer, pulling Ichigo’s head up to look at him, the swelling over his right eye closing that one and a sluggish trail of blood from his split lip being the most obvious injuries.

“True but as I said my master is used to breaking new starts, this one is just a bit too stubborn. Be careful with him, Master’s next plan was to call on Diez for help.”

Grimmjow took Ichigo from the two others, slinging the smaller man’s arm across his shoulders and holding him up with his one arm. The guy was way too slim for his strength. Grimmjow nodded to the talkative Findorr before leaving the two, his mind reeling with how far the segunda was willing to go. Yammy was only brought in to rape their prisoners if that was called for and to go that far with hazing seemed ridiculous. He didn’t even try and speak to Ichigo until he got him back to his own quarters, laying the smaller man out on his black sofa to get a better look at him. Ichigo still hadn’t looked at the other properly, keeping his gaze down even when laid on his back. Grimmjow took note that Ichigo had winced when his weight settled letting him know there was injuries on the other’s back. That along with the foot/leg injury and facial injuries told a story of a hard couple of days.

Grimmjow ran his hand over Ichigo’s unharmed cheek, cupping his face gently. “Hey Shiro, you alright man?”

Ichigo blinked his eyes before looking up at the other, his eyes a bit glassy and distant letting Grimmjow know they’d drugged him which is probably why the other wasn’t verbally responding. He knew Ichigo hadn’t ever tried proper narcotics, he’d admitted it during the prep sessions and Grimmjow knew it from his informant and was probably on the worse trip of his life.

“Hey it’ll be alright, give yourself a few hours to come out of it and you’ll be alright. I need to look at your hurts just now alright? Let me know if it gets too much for you and I’ll stop. We’ve got a medic here and I trust him, he can help you if we need it.”

Ichigo’s head moved in a kind of nod, Grimmjow taking it as permission to start his assessment. The face was only superficial, no broken bones and his arms and shoulders also seemed sound. At least two ribs were tender, possibly cracked and he winced when his hips were rolled, not broken but tender. The leg injury was his knee, the cap sitting to the outside of the joint rather than the centre and it made Grimmjow wince to just look at it. The whole area was swollen and the thought of the man trying to walk on it just spoke of how drugged he was. This was beyond Grimmjow’s expertise and he stood to call Szayel for help, the pink haired man quick to respond and told him he’d be down quickly. Grimmjow got a towel out and put it on his sofa before holding two ice packs on the joint to help reduce the swelling. The pressure made Ichigo twinge and the man tried to move away from the hurt, Grimmjow having to hold him down a bit to prevent it.

He laid his hip over Ichigo’s to hold him down and spoke to him softly to help calm him. His free hand returned to Ichigo’s face, stroking over the high cheekbone as Ichigo’s unfocused eyes drifted over him.

“You’re alright Ichigo, I’ve got you, no one is going to hurt you here.” The brown eyes focused for a moment looking straight into Grimmjow’s own and it made him smile. “Ichigo, do you recognise your name? It’s alright love, I’m here.”

“Renji?”

Grimmjow frowned, not liking the first response out of the other’s mouth. “No love, it’s Grimmjow. You’re going to make me jealous calling out another man’s name you know. Good thing you’re too out of it to remember this. You know you are gorgeous right? Your face is just stunning and you’re so hard and petite I could just hold you round with both my hands.” Grimmjow allowed his hand to sink lower, gripping onto Ichigo’s narrow, solid waist and felt the other thrust up into him in response. “Oh absolutely; I’ll fuck you into oblivion, you just have to ask.” Grimmjow pecked his lips over Ichigo’s slightly opened ones, tasting his breath and he drew away with a smirk. His door opened and he looked over the back of the couch, nodding at the octava as the man entered with his kit bag, closing the door behind him.

“A little bit close to your new employee aren’t you? Wouldn’t want a sexual harassment allegation against you surely.”

“Nah, he’s so out of it he’ll not remember, plus his knee is fucked and I needed to ice it. You look at this guy and tell me you don’t want in his pants.”

Szayel walked round the couch, his golden eyes lighting up at the sight before him. “My, he is beautiful; what the hell is he doing working here? I take it he’s here for you. What about Rage, won’t he be a bit upset when he gets back that you’ve been playing around?”

“We’ll see when he gets back.” Grimmjow got off the couch, grinning at the whine that came out of the man on the sofa as he made way for the medic. Szayel looked at the knee before asking Grimmjow to assist, the larger man holding the leg above the joint to allow him to force the cap back into place, Ichigo protesting the movement vehemently, sitting up and screaming out while trying to force the hands from his person. Grimmjow kept his grip on the joint to allow Szayel to check the placement but he turned towards the other, calling out his pseudonym but it was doing little to quieten the man, he probably didn’t recognise it in his state. Szayel didn’t take long to wrap the joint tightly with a stretch bandage before splinting it with a metal lined brace.

“He’ll need to keep that on when he’s not sleeping for about three weeks, try and keep him off his leg for at least one.” The medic took a quick look at the rest of the injured man but realised he was physically fine other than that. “I’m going to take a blood sample to find out what they pumped into him and if he’ll have any bad withdrawal from the shit. Call me if he needs any pain relief but from what I’ve heard he’s a bit of a hard ass, all the more reason to keep him off his leg.” The pink haired man packed up his bag and headed to the door promptly, pausing on the threshold. “Oh and yes, I’d let him bend me over quite happily.”

“It’s a good job he’s a uke then ain’t it?”

“Damn shame.” Szayel smirked back at the other before leaving, closing the door firmly.

“Grimmjow.”

The man turned immediately, his name being called softly. Ichigo was trying to sit up and struggling, Grimmjow came around behind him, holding Ichigo up as he slid into the seat behind him, leaning the smaller man against him. “You alright?”

“I feel like shit. C’n I go back to sleep?” Ichigo snuggled into Grimmjow, nuzzling the strong chest under him.

“Yeah babe, you just snuggle in.” Grimmjow grinned as Ichigo did just that, burrowing in. Grimmjow got to hold him firmly, taking a deep breath with his nose in the soft orange hair. He didn’t think he’d get this close to the other so quickly and even if Ichigo wasn’t in his right mind, Grimmjow felt nice being held so closely. The slim, strong arms were around him, one clutching his shirt on the front as the other wrapped around his chest. His own were holding the man at his shoulder and ass and the smaller man fit into his body neatly. He only had about twenty minutes before he had to get up but he was going to enjoy every second.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ichigo awoke slowly, feeling like he’d let Ikkaku take him drinking again. He wondered when he would learn that the bald headed man had no restraint and it was only their own badges that kept them out of police custody. He swung his legs off the bed, realising a moment later that it wasn’t a bed he was on, but a black leather sofa and his left leg was caught up in a beige colour contraption that kept it not quite straight and held it there. His knee was throbbing deeply as was his rib cage and his right eye wasn’t opening properly, aching as he tried. All together he felt like he’d had the shit kicked out of him and he was struggling to remember why. A door opened and a strange man walked in, his unusual bright pink hair making Ichigo pause for a second in surprise before he got up, hobbling round the sofa to use it as a barricade against the stranger, backing up some more to keep distance. The man hurried over towards him, one hand held out and it just made Ichigo back up all the quicker, his bad leg giving out in protest to the movement, him crashing to the floor with a wince. He held out his hand to stop the stranger as he pulled his sore leg in front of him to alleviate it a bit.

“Calm down Kaito, it’s alright. My name is Szayel, Grimmjow asked me to look in for you when he couldn’t get back to check on you. You’re in his suite.”

Ichigo looked around, taking in the Spartan room with its mainly monochrome furnishings and nothing to identify its owner.

“I know you’re feeling a bit disorientated, they injected you with some pretty hard core stuff, your system will still be breaking it down. Can I get you back to the sofa and take a look at you? I need to ask you some questions but if you’d rather Grimmjow be here then I can come back later. Can you at least say something to let me know you understand?”

“I understand but what the hell happened, what’s wrong with my knee?” Ichigo reached out and took the offered hand, gripping behind the other’s elbow as he reciprocated and raised Ichigo to his good leg. The pink haired man took most of his weight as they made their way round to the sofa, lowering Ichigo down gently and lifting the injured leg as the orange haired man turned his body to lie down. Once the bad leg had been lowered onto the cushion, Szayel pulled the Velcro straps open and lifted the splint free, unwinding the bandage to look at the joint. It had turned an ugly purple colour and was still very swollen. Ichigo looked down at it and winced just at the sight.

“The knee cap dislocated and I had to force it back into place. I’d actually be glad you were drugged for that, it felt horrible from _my_ end.”

“How long before I can walk or run?” Ichigo knew this was a bad development, how was he supposed to investigate anything if he was unable to walk. He had to be able to defend himself as well, he couldn’t count on his supposed boss to take care of him after all.

“At least a week before you even think of hobbling around _with_ the splint. You’re not getting to bend your knee for at least three. After that we’ll get the physiotherapy team to help you gain the strength in the joint again.”

Ichigo blanched at the time line. Three weeks before he’d be able to do anything, even that was ambitious by the sounds of it. He was out of there in two weeks, well one and a half by then unless this injury changed that. “And how the hell am I supposed to do anything until then?”

“Well I brought you a set of crutches and Grimmjow was talking about sourcing a wheelchair just to get you to the office and back. Obviously since you sustained these injuries through work you are being paid in full even if you can’t manage full time work at the moment. Do you think you’ll need painkillers? You might find it easier to sleep if you take something.”

Ichigo shook his head, not wanting any drugs in his system breaking down his natural instincts. Both men snapped their heads to the door to see Grimmjow entering, removing his dark grey suit jacket as he came into his own rooms and he smirked as he saw the man on the sofa awake.

“Hey sleeping beauty, don’t worry I didn’t fuck you while you were out.” Grimmjow could help but wind the other up. His smirk widened as he saw the deep brown eyes roll at him and he went over to perch on the arm of the sofa at Ichigo’s feet. He saw the mess the other’s knee was still in and winced in sympathy, Szayel starting to wrap it back up and replace the splint. The pink haired man repeated his orders for the care of the knee before he said farewell and left them alone. “How you feeling really? They really did a number on you.”

“To be honest I feel like shit.” Ichigo pulled his hips back so he could sit up straighter, wincing at the pain wracking his body. “I’m pretty sure you said they’d take it easy since I was to be such a low level worker.”

“Yeah, and then you come in and smash through all the low level tests like they were nothing. Intel head Barragan doesn’t like losing and when you didn’t even flinch at his basics he moved you up. Nnoitra stepped in and basically told on him to Aizen to stop them from forcing you higher, you don’t want to know what the next step would have been.”

“I don’t want to know. Fuck, what the hell am I going to do now?”

“I can get you out, I didn’t even think they’d go this far. If you want home then your boss will have to understand.”

“No, I can handle this. Your friend Szayel seems to know what he’s doing so it’ll heal. And all I have to do is sit in an office and man the cameras right? I can do that like this.”

Grimmjow shook his head at the other, not surprised at his attitude. “Yeah I figured that. Look relax today, I’ll show you the ropes tomorrow alright. I can put a film on for you or something unless you want to just go back to sleep.”

“No, I feel like I slept enough. Eh, thanks for taking care of me yesterday, you didn’t have to do that.” Ichigo looked at his lap, a flush across his cheekbones.

“Did you expect me to just leave you in a heap after they fucked with you?”

“No, but even after you got me help, just staying with me and holding me for a minute.”

Grimmjow controlled his face, his eyes wanting to widen a bit at the other’s statement. “What did they do to you? You’re not exactly one for needing comfort from what I can see.”

Ichigo looked off to the side, clearly not wanting to discuss it. “They started with just taking my sight with a blindfold and trying to scare me, then I got smacked about a bit, nothing I haven’t had before. I didn’t like getting held under the water for so long but that little black haired shit was getting far too much pleasure in trying to get me to scream so I just didn’t. Definitely the worst was the dead pool. They left me in it all night. Couldn’t see, couldn’t stand, stuffed my ears so I couldn’t even hear the water move. When they kicked my knee in I almost welcomed the feeling. I remember you holding me, I am sorry I clung to you so much.”

“Leaving you in there passed two hours is considered torture in state law. Clearly you pissed someone off.  It takes two days of total sensory deadening to make someone go insane, I haven’t seen it but Szayel told me once. Just putting someone in a sound proof room can make you go loopy, the sound of your own body vibrations does something to your brain. And don’t worry about clinging to me, I’ll be your own personal teddy bear if it helps.”

“You really will do anything to get in my trousers won’t you?” Ichigo gave a small smile, grateful to the other for attempting to make him laugh. “Are you going back to work?”

“Nah, Deroy’s got the feed, I’m free to snuggle into if you like.” Grimmjow dodged the foot coming his way, standing up and grabbing the remote before coming back over to the couch. “You want to rest your feet or head on me?” Grimmjow’s smirk turned into a feral grin as Ichigo flushed again, not needing to actually answer. Grimmjow helped him slink down on the couch a little so that Grimmjow could slide under his head, Grimmjow’s thick thigh becoming his pillow rather than the arm rest. Grimmjow’s left arm started out along the back of the piece of furniture but as the action flick he’d put on moved along, his arm dropped so it was resting on Ichigo’s stomach, starting out over the loose t-shirt he’d put on the other before it seemed to move of its own violation and ended up resting on the toned abdomen underneath. Ichigo either didn’t notice or didn’t object as he kept his face strictly towards the television, his hands clasped on his chest. Grimmjow started to draw light circles on the smooth skin, running up the rounded six pack before tugging gently on the soft downy happy trail above the trouser line.

Ichigo on his part was trying to not squirm or moan out at the feeling of another’s hand on his body. Not only was his body craving for a sexual touch after a long abstinence, he had just been through a touch deprive exercise that would make anyone desperate to feel another human being. He so wanted those strong fingers to just drift under his waistband but he wasn’t going to ask for it. He knew this was too fast but he had thought about the other man during his ordeal the night before, fantasising about the strong body just to stop himself cracking.

Grimmjow seemed to read his mind and the tips of his fingers just slid under, the hot palm coming to lie on his stomach as the hand drew still. “I was so sure you’d stop me long before this. Speak now before I wrap my hand around your dick.”

Ichigo’s response was to roll onto his back more and raise his shoulders up, dragging the other down by his shirt so he could seal their lips together. Grimmjow’s hand slid further inside, tentatively touching the half hard staff before gripping it more securely, his other hand coming to support Ichigo’s head. He swallowed the moans the smaller man released with relish, his own dick hardening by the second. He knew this wasn’t the time to sink into the other, Ichigo just craving some attention but he was more than willing to take it up to that point. He’d particularly love the other man to roll over and take his cock into his mouth. Ichigo didn’t take long before he was rock solid, thrusting up gently into the other’s hand, his head dropping onto Grimmjow’s lap. Grimmjow slouched more, using his free hand to open his trousers and release his own member, rubbing his hand up and down it as he watched Ichigo writhe over him. As he ran his palm over his sensitive head, he thrust up and Ichigo instinctually looked straight at the weeping dick, his caramel eyes widening at the sight of the near purple head beaded with pre-cum.

“God you look like you want to swallow me whole. Please tell me you’re going to suck on me.”

Ichigo’s response was to use his hands to haul his body round a bit, wincing as his knee protested but he was soon on his left side, face on to the rigid dick. He held it firmly in his right hand, his left holding him up as he ran his tongue over the helmet, collecting the tangy fluid before sinking to the hilt, relaxing his throat to take the long, thick cock all the way. Grimmjow fisted his hand into the orange spikes, his other gripping Ichigo’s dick hard enough to make him whine around the one in his mouth.

“Fuck, if your mouth is this good I want to be in your ass even more.” Grimmjow had to stop himself fucking the wet cavern over him, stroking the soft spiked under his hand. Ichigo’s response was another long moan, vibrations going through Grimmjow’s dick making it even harder. “Do you like a bit of dirty talk?” The squeeze around his balls answered him, making him grin. “Alright then, you feel how I am filling your throat, imagine me rearranging your insides with it, I’d have to spread you wide so I didn’t split you in half, my cock would rub you in places no one had ever touched before. And that little button I bet your finger knows well? I’ll find it and hit it with my thick head with every thrust.” Grimmjow slunk down further on the couch, Ichigo’s suction had increased as well as the pressure from his tongue. The strong muscle was tracing the veins on his cock before running over his helmet, dipping deeply into his third eye, digging out every drop of pre-cum before the head sank down deeper on him. “My favourite position is from behind, you holding you ankles, bent over any surface or just pressed against the wall so that I can dig my fingers into your hips and just plough through you, you’d cum just from my thick cock rubbing inside you and I’d milk you for every drop before filling you so full of my cum that you’d feel it in your stomach. I hope you like getting eaten, I love a freshly fucked hole for breakfast, or a prefucked one for a snack. I’ll drink my beer from you. I can just imagine licking it out of you, licking it from your thighs as it spills out.” Ichigo was now thrusting into his hand while swallowing him down perfectly. “I’m going to cum right down your throat, I want you to swallow it down until it just won’t come out anymore, suck me dry. Shit Ichi I’m going to go.” Grimmjow fisted Ichigo’s dick harder, trying to pull the other over quicker. He felt Ichigo falter in his motions before he thrust down into the hand, swallowing the entire dick in his mouth and screaming around it. The feeling around him as well as the smug knowledge he’d got the other over first was enough to make him hold Ichigo’s head still as he spilled down his throat, feeling Ichigo swallow it, sucking him dry just like he’d asked. Ichigo kept sucking until he was soft, falling out of his mouth and allowing Grimmjow to pull him up into a searing kiss, keeping his cum covered hand out of the way as he cleaned all traces of himself out of the other’s mouth.

“Shit man that was amazing.” Grimmjow lay back on the sofa, cradling the head in his lap.

“Hell yes it was; been a while to be honest.” Ichigo stretched out, holding back the wince he felt at his protesting injuries. “Now I’m sleepy.”

“You want to take the bed tonight? I’ll take the sofa. We can get you sorted in a room of you own tomorrow.” Grimmjow tucked himself away before lifting the man’s head from his lap, gently laying him back down as Grimmjow stood, stretching the kinks out of his back.

“I’ll take the bed but would you come in as well? You did offer to be my teddy bear. I don’t think I can sleep the night after that dead pool alone. I just know it’ll give me nightmares.”

Grimmjow’s feral grin snapped onto his face, a million inappropriate things springing to his lips. “Hell yeah I’ll go to bed with you, thought you’d never ask.”

They did just sleep, Ichigo trying to maintain a distance between them even after what they’d done on the sofa but he’d ended up pressed against the other, Grimmjow holding him gently. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next couple of days were pretty boring for the new start, getting shown the equipment and thanking his stars that he’d always had an affinity with machines or else he’d be lost when he was supposed to be a trained tech. He was shown how to manipulate the cameras as well as contact the various heads of staff and what he had to report on and what he had to make note on. The place seemed like a fairly efficient machine and he did little more than watch people walk along corridors and leave and enter rooms. Some rooms were without CCTV but all public areas including the entire grounds were under surveillance. It did mean there were lots of feeds to keep track of and Ichigo just shadowed Deroy for the first day, the younger man being very enthusiastic and keen to teach him the ropes and be overly helpful. He ran about fetching Ichigo refreshments, offering him chair to raise his bad leg and fetching his crutches when he needed them. It was sweet to start with but it didn’t take Ichigo long before he knew exactly what he was doing and would kind of like to just get on with it. The kid did talk about the company and some of the other guys, giving Ichigo an insight into the characters around him.

“You’ve got to watch out for Zommari and Yammy, they’re the two that will hurt you just for a laugh. Yammy is kind of like the pimp around here and if you want a girl he’s the one you need to go through but he’s also total douche about it.”

“What’s he done? Did he go for you?”

Deroy shook his head violently, looking down at his shoes. “No, there was a cute girl I was just talking to, she was really sweet but Yammy wouldn’t let me see her any more, Grimmjow didn’t want me to actually tag her and Yammy just started to taunt me with her, Grimmjow had to step in eventually but I’ve still never seen her again.”

Ichigo didn’t know what to say but he filed the little titbit about Grimmjow away, he was protective about his employees. The tenth senior officer seemed worse and worse with every bit of information he heard about him.

“Not everyone is like that, you never see him but Starrk is pretty cool, he’s like an uncle to all us low level peeps, keeping an eye on us even though we’re not his, he’s one of the ones Grimmjow would trust us with if he had to go away for a bit. And Tier is alright, she’s number three and a bit of a hard ass but she’s fair and stopped Zommari sinking his hooks into Tesla, he’s with Nnoitra’s group, really nice guy. And there’s Szayel, you’ve obviously met him, Nnoitra will tease you but he’s not cruel. Have you met Ulquiorra yet? Scariest one here, honestly.”

Ichigo was concentrating on a large black skinned man who was hovering at the edge of one of the feeds and had been standing there for a little longer than someone should. He called it his spidey sense but his cop instincts were tingling telling him this guy was up to no good and it meant he wasn’t really listening to his younger colleague. “Deroy, who’s this guy? Does he have any reason to be hanging round Septima’s area?”

Deroy got up from his seat on the far side of the screens and stood at Ichigo’s elbow, following his finger to the man he was talking about. “That’s Charlotte, he’s one of Barrigan’s. And no, not as far as I know.” Deroy walked over to the records folder, pulling the furthest right one out and bringing it back over to Ichigo, flicking through to the end and placing it on the arm of the comfy chair, running his finger down one of the sheets. “Grimmjow wants to get us Ipads to do the notes but until the big boss okays it we’re still stuck filing them. Last week at the same time Charlotte was there, he met up with Dordoni, he’s one of Aizen’s lowest, not affiliated with one of the ten divisions. He usually just works the streets. Why is one of Barrigan’s group meeting him in a corridor?”

Ichigo was watching the man at the corner of the screen, seeing him suddenly move until only his shoulder was in view. His arm moved onto screen occasionally, gesturing like he was talking to someone and Ichigo watched the other side of the screen, sitting a bit straighter as a second hand came into the picture, this one had a paler skin than Charlotte’s, still not white though. “What does Dordoni look like De? Is he Spanish descent?”

“Mexican or something like that I think, maybe further south. He’s an asshole, I’ve never really spoken to him.”

“He’s there, can’t see him yet, where is the next cameras down both ways?” Ichigo watched Deroy flick the console so that the two screens either side of the one they were watching had the same corridor. The one on the left had a pair of shoes in its upper left corner, the feet shuffling around. “Who took that note? Is there any other days when they have been seen? Is there any info about where they go after?”

“Shawlong took the note, can’t see anything on the other days but someone else might not have noticed, Shaw is a bit _thorough_. He’s noted that Charlotte left the compound after, not stopping anywhere and Dordoni left as well but as a different door, taking a different road. He noted it as suspicious but not high enough to bother Grimmjow with, do you think we need to bother him with it?”

“Bother me with what?” Grimmjow had walked in the room when they’d been scrutinising the paperwork.

“Hey boss, Shiro’s noticed something a bit suspicious.” Deroy made room for the boss next to the injured man, Ichigo starting to stand up until Grimmjow put a hand on his shoulder.

“Stay in your damn seat and show me.” Ichigo looked back at the screens to see the three they were watching now empty of people.

“De, where have they gone?” Ichigo shifted his leg down and perched at the edge of the screen, his keen eyes looking out for the two individuals. “Is that Dordoni?” Ichigo pointed at a man with black hair and a moustache and small beard, it might be wrong to stereotype people but he looked like the man Deroy had been talking about.

“Yep, that’s him boss. He’s heading back the door he left by last week. Shiro, flick to 197, that’s where Charlotte went last time.”

Ichigo grabbed the control, flicking one of the screens to the designated camera and sure enough, the large framed man with long black hair was just leaving through a door. “Well, officially a pattern, too close to be a coincidence.”

“Right Cagney and Lacey, what the hell is going on?” Grimmjow was finding it a bit amusing how excited the other two were but he’d spotted the pair his team were watching and those two were not good news together.

“Shiro spotted Charlotte hanging about near Zommari’s base and we looked it up, he was there last week as well, meeting up with Dordoni, and then he spotted someone else off screen with him, we traced them to the exact same exit points as last week as well. We think it’s a bit suspicious.”

Grimmjow looked over at the undercover cop flicking through the log book, stopping every now and again as he traced his finger through the hand written notes. “There is note of Charlotte meeting up with Dordoni three weeks ago by Illfort I think, they weren’t in this corridor but it might have been a precursor to these meetings.”

“And what made you think something was up in the first place?” Grimmjow was a little impressed he’d noticed something while still learning the ropes but he realised it was the cop’s standard setting to assume the worst, especially in a place like this where the whole thing is illegal.

“My spidey senses were tingling, it seemed a bit odd for someone from second to be hanging around seventh.”

“You’re _spidey_ senses?” Grimmjow chuckled, glad the guy hadn’t called them his cop senses.

“Yeah, one of my friends always called them that when I took giant leaps of faith and came up trumps. What are we going to do about this?”

“Nothing, we’ll wait till next week and see if they do it again, maybe set a little close range surveillance in place before hand, I’d like to see if anything is exchanging hands.”

Ichigo blanched at doing nothing about it for a week and when he relinquished the chair to Grimmjow for his shift, Ichigo didn’t go far, sitting himself on the floor at the filing shelves so he could access the logs without moving. Deroy got him a coffee, black no sugar while he worked and fetched him a note pad before he left for the day. Ichigo sat and tracked both men’s movements over the last few weeks, reading through endless notes of very boring nothings, finding out that Nnoitra had a little visit from his blond friend three times a week and that the mysterious Ulquiorra rarely left his room where there was no surveillance at all. All Ichigo knew about the fifth officer was that he was head of IT and Grimmjow hated that they had to work so close together, not getting along with the other senior officer at all. Deroy had mentioned Ulquiorra a couple of times and each one stating his dislike but Ichigo wondered if he was just parroting his boss a bit. Ichigo hadn’t heard anything tangible except the man was exceedingly good at his job and that didn’t seem to be a reason to hate him, unless he was catching them being not so good at theirs.

In three hours Ichigo managed to trace several more incidents involving the two suspects and was about to present it to Grimmjow when he realised that this wasn’t his main focus, he shouldn’t give a damn that someone was screwing about, he should be concentrating on Aizen and his comings and goings. It was the cop in him that couldn’t back down from this issue and he’d got in trouble for it back at the station a couple of times. It had proved valuable more than once however when Ichigo’s hunches had come up.

Ikkaku trusted his word above even Byakuya’s and that caused issue as well. The pair of them went against their boss often, Ikkaku not willing to even consider the possibility that Ichigo was taking things too far. Ichigo wondered what his friend would think of his current predicament including his injuries. The bald man would probably bust his way in if he knew Ichigo had been basically getting tortured and they’d have tried to fight their way out again, probably being successful. Ichigo sniggered at the thought of the two of them against the world, it would make a great cartoon.

He ran his hands through his spiky hair, wincing at the unwashed feel of it. He hadn’t been for a shower since he left his own apartment four days ago and after two days of hell he was decidedly grimy. The trip in the dead pool had washed off a lot off the sweat and blood but he doubted the water was particularly clean and just the thought of the pool made his skin crawl. He rubbed at his bare arms as he remembered the feeling of nothingness overtake him, the inescapable blankness that his drugged system couldn’t fight. They’d injected him with something before dumping him in the pool, Ichigo running through a few songs in his head, hearing them only through the vibrations in his bones as he sang. Then he went around his body, tensing and releasing muscles just to have some sensation but as the drug worked its way into him, he lost more and more control over himself. His skin began to tingle after what felt like hours, like things were crawling on him and he didn’t know if it was the drug, if there actually was something on him or if it was the effect of the deadening and he couldn’t move to find out. All he could do was float, spread out on his back until they came and got him. He had curled into a ball when they took him out, running his hands over himself to just _feel_ , his body screaming with the sensations.

Hands on his body jerked him back to the present, his head jerking up to see Grimmjow kneeling over him. Grimmjow grabbed his arms and held his wrists away from his arms as he looked down, a scowl over his face. Ichigo looked down at his hands for a second, seeing his fingernails tinted red which made him look at his arms. The exposed skin had been rubbed until the capillaries wept, little red spots all over his upper arms dribbling fine lines of blood. Grimmjow just shuffled him round, pulling him onto his knee, being careful of Ichigo’s splint before just holding him, uncaring that one of the bleeding arms was pressing against his white shirt, he had plenty of them.

“I’ve got you, you’re out of the pool and in my arms. Can you feel me?” Grimmjow felt the other man nod, making Grimmjow hold him a little tighter. “You have to call for me if you feel like this, you need grounding, reminding you’re not there and that you can feel. Remember, I’m your teddy bear alright?” Ichigo chuckled in his grip, the long fingers grasping his white shirt.

“What am I though?” Ichigo pushed himself up, he had wanted to ask over the last two days since they’d been intimate on the sofa but hadn’t wanted to seem like the chick.

“You’re my sexy Spiderman.” Grimmjow laughed out loud at the look on the other’s face, grabbing Ichigo’s hands before he could hit back in retaliation. “Anyway, you’ve been busy, did you find anything interesting?” Grimmjow lifted the smaller man up, guiding his injured leg gently so he was sitting between Grimmjow’s spread legs, the notes on the floor between them. Ichigo reached down and lifted the pad up.

“Well, I think they get together three times a week, at different points, but the same points on the same days. Whoever Shawlong is, he deserves a raise. He’s noticed all the little just off camera meetings and that makes me think someone in your department is involved as well. So the other teams know where your blackout points are? Or have they just managed to work it out.”

Grimmjow frowned as he scanned down the dates and times, noticing other people with descriptions of clothing and skin colour, never a face but Ichigo wouldn’t be able to name them anyway. “So we’re looking at about four people involved, you’ve got two names and they’re all around Zommari’s area? Well that points to drugs, it’s the only thing down there worth anything, I just wonder why Charlotte is involved, wonder if Barragan isn’t paying enough. Oh and handily enough there is a scheduled meeting tomorrow, sounds good, I think I might pay them a personal visit, see what they’re up to. You can get some popcorn if you want to watch. Anyway, you’ll get to meet Shawlong in about five minutes, he’s due for night shift this week and I’m sure he’d love to hear you recommend a raise.”

Grimmjow was correct, the other man arriving for his shift punctually and entering the room after a polite knock. He was older than Grimmjow and about two inches taller but he didn’t have Grimmjow’s broad shoulders and muscular looking body. He looked down at his boss with the orange haired man between his legs and didn’t say anything, even his face didn’t give away what he was thinking.

“Evening Shaw, this is Kaito Shirosaki, or just Shiro. Shiro, this is Shawlong, the one you so admire.” Grimmjow grinned as Ichigo elbowed him in the gut. Grimmjow pushed himself to his feet before reaching down and lifting Ichigo onto his good foot from under his arms. Ichigo blushed at the treatment and looked at the floor as he held onto the shelves as Grimmjow went to fetch his crutches.

Shawlong approached him and held his slim hand out for him to shake. “I am pleased to meet you Shiro, I have heard good things about you, some of which I wish I hadn’t. I heard about your initiation. If I can assist you in any way as you recover then please do not hesitate to ask.”

Ichigo took the offered hand and looked up at the taller man, giving him a small smile. “Thank you Shawlong, I’m alright though. I have had worse.”

Grimmjow remembered looking at the man in the police station as he sat bare chested with the IT tech fiddling with him for the tracking bead. The young man had four rather large scars decorating his upper body, one on each shoulder, one in the centre of his chest and one right through the centre of his six pack abdomen. They told a story of a harsh life and were probably the reason he was such a hard ass when it came to pain. All four were silver now and with the man being twenty seven it meant he got them when he was a lot younger, probably in his teens. He would have to ask the younger man his story; maybe he’d tell his own, the long scar going down his front, just to the left of centre from his collar bone to his hip.

“Shiro here has spotted a suspicious pattern, something you noticed as well I think from reading the logs. Charlotte, Dordoni and at least two others meeting up around septima’s area.”

“Yes sir, I have been keeping an eye on it but have been unable to track intent or any concrete wrong doing. Are you prepared to take steps sir?”

“I am, we have tracked the pattern and they will be meeting tomorrow as well, I think a little visit from Five and Six might be in order.”

“You’re going to let Nnoitra play as well?”

“Well it would be rude not to, I don’t want to be accused of crossing any lines, it is his job to keep the peace around here.”

“Yes, and how ironic that is. Well sir I think our new companion needs to get that leg raised, he is shaking just standing there. Shiro do you require assistance back to your rooms?”

Grimmjow looked back at the cop, seeing the fine tremble in his good leg as he stood supported on the two crutches. “Shit Shiro why didn’t you say anything? Come on.” Grimmjow went over to the man but Ichigo shrugged off his help and moved himself on his own power, his face set to keep any trace of difficulty off it. He gave a brief but polite good night farewell to the tallest man before leaving ahead of Grimmjow. “He is such a stubborn fool, Szayel knew he’d over do it.”

“Well perhaps your own stubborn nature would come in handy sir. It is not my place to say sir, but with Illfort trading places with Rage, do you think it a good idea to be pursuing a new interest? Especially one that will be unable to defend itself against one of our more aggressive colleagues?”

“You’d be surprised at what that guy is able to do, even with a fucked leg, and Rage won’t hurt him, I’m sure of that.”

Ichigo made his way to his own rooms, a bit pissed for some reason and very tired, he just wanted to be alone for a while and he hoped Grimmjow would take the hint when he wasn’t in the bigger man’s rooms. He’d been given a much smaller suite to his boss as expected but it was clean and held all the amenities he’d need, his own toilet and shower along with a large room with a double bed and small sofa with a TV to one side of it. Grimmjow had separate rooms for his bedroom and living space but he was a senior officer. For a low level such as himself, to even have his own room was a bonus he hadn’t expected.

He went straight to the bed, dumping the crutches on the bottom before sitting, holding his bad leg so he could just roll back, lowering his leg onto the three pillows already in place at the bottom of his side. His knee was fucking killing him but he had to suck it up, he couldn’t let on to anyone that he was too injured to continue his assignment, not even Grimmjow. He didn’t want babied by the man.

He was a bit confused about his relationship with the older man, if it even was a relationship. He was attracted to him, liked him as a person and definitely enjoyed his company even when they just sat or lay together. In fact when they had been sitting in the office, him cradled between Grimmjow’s powerful thighs, it had felt good and the man hadn’t been ashamed to hold him like that in front of his other workers, Shawlong not even batting an eyelid at their position.

Ichigo bit back a groan as he heard his door open, clearly the man didn’t take the hint and had followed him to his rooms.

He pushed himself up and turned towards the door, his congenial attitude snapping to his usual scowl at the stranger in his room. He took in the appearance, making some quick judgements of the man’s strengths, knowing immediately who it was, even if he’d never met the man he’d seen him several times on the screens now.

“I am disappointed; you have a reputation that is clearly exaggerated. You are actually quite little aren’t you?” The tall black haired man laughed out loud as he went over Ichigo’s frame as he stood up, one crutch clutched in his hand. The other had clattered to the floor on the other side of the bed, he would have to put up with just one.

“All reputations are exaggerated. Can I ask why you are in my room? I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“We may not have met _boy_ , but you know fine well who I am. You’ve been twittering poison into your idiot boss’s ear and my name has been involved. Just be glad I came here alone, you’d be dead by now. I just wanted to meet the great and powerful Shiro who had so destroyed all those tests that broke us. How did you do it eh? What did you take before that helped you through?”

Drugs, how many things came back to drugs in this shitty place. “Like I need help to beat those tests. Now get the hell out of room before my _idiot_ boss comes and kicks you out.”

“Oh don’t worry, he’ll not be here for a while; a little distraction might have come up on the screens keeping him in the office for at least ten minutes. What a shame, no knight in white armour for you.”

“Oh you thought I wanted him for me? No, it was for you.”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ichigo planted his bad leg down, testing its limits before the other rushed him, Ichigo using the crutch to take his whole weight and spin him around. He had to thank his third Dan karate belt along with three martial art qualifications for his quick reactions and his grace as he spun and swept through all of the punches and kicks sent his way. The other man was getting more and more flustered and more vocal as the fight drew on.

Ichigo lashed out with his good leg, his weight balanced between the splinted leg and the crutch as he delivered a devastating round-house to the man’s face, Ichigo having to lean back to raise his leg that high. His injured ribs screamed at him but he planted his bad leg and rolled on his back across the bed, landing on the ground with both feet, his splint leg off to the side slightly. Dordoni was still recovering from the kick when he launched his arms out in a bear clasp to grab thin air, Ichigo already gone. Ichigo took the moment to lift his second crutch, using the two to move quickly out of the way of the man now on his bed, the arms scrabbling to get purchase on him. Ichigo used the crutch to whack the man on the head, his kendo training coming back to him. He’d not liked the armed training much but his dad had wanted him trained with a sword so kendo was a must. The crutch hit the man over and over again before Dordoni managed to get his hand wrapped around it and yanked it away. Ichigo released it, not wanting to lose his feet as he knew he’d struggle to get back up himself. He limped backwards, having to use his only crutch as a defence against his other one now being flailed towards him. Dordoni had clearly never been trained with a long weapon and Ichigo easily blocked the thrusts but his sore leg was toiling, his other one shaking with the pain in its partner. He needed to finish this quickly or get some help. Using the crutch in his possession, he managed to disarm his opponent, both crutches flying across the room to clatter into the wall near the door. Ichigo planted his bad leg again, this time behind the good one and prepared himself for the other’s weight hitting him. They tussled for a few seconds before Ichigo managed to hold him off for a second, punching the other’s ribcage repeatedly in random places with differing patterns. This disrupted the heart’s rhythm and could floor a person if done right. It was the reason real people couldn’t be used to practice chest compressions and was part of a cop’s training to put the assailant down with little real injury.

It was working on his opponent, the man struggling to breathe at points before they both went to their knees, Ichigo gritting his teeth as his injury protested and he had to balance on one knee with the other out to the side. One hand was round his neck, the fingers digging in but doing little more than hurting, certainly no damage to his windpipe. He knew he was in the clear when that hand relaxed, the man falling still, his eyes still open as he blinked, his body rebelling on itself.

Ichigo backed up, swallowing the pain induced vomit in his throat as he hobbled backwards to the sofa perching on it. Seconds later, Grimmjow, Shawlong, Nnoitra and a blond man burst in through his open doorway, taking in his position and the laid out man on the floor. Nnoitra and the blond went instantly to the downed man, Nnoitra pulling a set of police handcuffs out of his belt and knocking over the still struggling man to his front, locking his hands together before holding him down, one hand in the dark hair keeping his face in the carpet as the blond searched him.

Grimmjow and Shawlong had taken a side of Ichigo each, both reaching out hands to hold the clearly pain filled man up but Ichigo held a hand out to stop them. “Come on Shiro, you need to sit down before you fall down.” Grimmjow tried to take him round to the sofa but Ichigo just stepped to the side and would have fallen onto his bad leg if it hadn’t been for Shawlong being on his other side. The tall slim man held him at his waist until Grimmjow came forward, lifting Ichigo up bridal style and carried him round to the sofa.

Ichigo protested, trying to escape but Grimmjow was a lot stronger than him and he was too weak with pain to put up a real fight.

“For fucks sake, sit down and shut up. I’ll have Szayel take a look at you in a bit, can you tell me what happened?”

“What the hell do you think happened? I came back to lie down and that dick came in the room to kill me apparently, didn’t go down to well eh? So what took you so long, he mentioned a distraction?”

“Yeah, Charlotte was back in his spot a day early and there was someone with him. Somebody knows what we’ve been discussing in the office today when _I’m_ in charge of surveillance. The whole place is getting swept for listening or recording devices. No fucker is watching me. I went to see them and found them gone already. We tried to trace where they went when I got back to the office when I saw your crutch hit the floor at the door to your room. Shaw traced the feed back a few moments and we saw Dordoni going in. I came as quickly as I could.”

“Well you were too late, he’s already fucked. I had hoped to not hurt him _too_ much.”

Nnoitra appeared back a second later after escorting Dordoni out with his subordinate. “What the fuck did you do to him? He can barely take a breath.”

“I disrupted his heartbeat. It’ll normalise in an hour or so.”

“Knew you were a hell of a fighter. Nnoitra, Quinto whatever, nice to meet ya.”

“Shiro, same. You were there during my tests weren’t you?” Ichigo could feel himself slumping more in the sofa, trying to hide how much his body was toiling in front of others, he was hoping they’d all fuck off soon or at least everyone but Grimmjow, he had a feeling the blue haired man wouldn’t be leaving him alone.

“Yeah, didn’t think you were compos enough to remember me. Hard as nails you are. Anyway, I’ve got a new friend to play with before Barragan takes him from me, I’ll see you chicks later.” The man got up and left, Ichigo only then realising just how tall the other was. His lanky frame made him look more out of proportion but he was probably one of the tallest men Ichigo had ever met.

Shawlong also left, he had to get back to work, leaving Grimmjow alone with Ichigo, the one on the sofa controlling himself as he watched the older man leave the room. As soon as they were alone, Ichigo started to breathe faster, his eyes tearing up as he gripped at his thigh, trying to get any other sensation in his leg other than horrendous pain. Grimmjow turned to him, seeing the state he’d quickly dissolved into and he sank to his knees, gripping Ichigo’s wrists to stop him injuring himself further.

“Hey, it’s alright, c’mere, I’ve got you.” Grimmjow slunk into the seat next to him, lifting the leg up to try and get the pain to lessen. Ichigo lay back on the sofa, his teeth gritted tightly and his eyes squeezed shut, one traitorous tear rolling down his face. Grimmjow held the knee still while running his hand over Ichigo’s face, the man turning into his palm. “Right, I’m calling for Szayel, you need pain killers and something to bring the inflammation down. I’ve got stuff in my room but I’m not moving you. Is it just your leg or did he get you somewhere else?”

“My leg, my ribs but definitely my leg. If that doc shouts at me for standing on it before the week was up I’m going to kick his ass too.”

Grimmjow chuckled as he pulled his phone out calling the pink haired medic who was quick to respond as normal, Grimmjow having to move out of the way to allow him access to the injury.

“See these people who don’t listen to my good advice and then come crying to me that it hurts, does my pretty little head in.” Szayel looked up and winked at the man he was tending to, Ichigo struggling to see the funny side of anything at that moment. “I’m going to take the splint off and ice you down completely. That means no moving, no bending, don’t even scratch at it. Grimmjow can you lift him over to the bed, he might as well settle there for the night. And yes, he’s lifting you.” Szayel pointed to Ichigo with his long elegant fingers, one delicate pink eyebrow raised over his golden eyes as he waited for a protest. Grimmjow was as delicate as he could be and Ichigo managed to get over to the bed without making a sound, his leg opened to the air with pillows under his knee, calf and heel propping it up comfortably before Szayel surrounded it with reusable ice packs. Ichigo had to lie flat on his back with the heels of his hands in his eyes sockets to keep his composure as just the pressure of the ice packs was agony let alone the cool sensation in the burning joint. It didn’t take long before the coolness started to ease the pain and Ichigo relaxed, noticing that Grimmjow was alone, standing by his bed.

“I actually panicked, you know? When I realised what had happened, even though you are a hard ass I was so worried I wouldn’t get there in time. It’s a strange feeling when I’ve only just met you.”

“Are you telling me you’re falling for me Grimm?”

“Maybe, I dunno Ichi. Is it a problem if I do?”

Ichigo just shook his head, reaching out with his hand and Grimmjow dropped to the side of the bed, taking that hand in his own and threading their fingers together.

“I’m going to stay here tonight, I don’t want you alone. Tomorrow we’ll have to go and see the boss again, tell him what happened. We’ve got two of them in Quinto’s custody; hopefully he’ll have some answers for us by tomorrow. Nnoi isn’t part of Barragan’s interrogation squad but that’s only because he hates the old man. Should be interesting to see if he can get us the information quickly.”

Grimmjow did join Ichigo on the bed but stayed at the far end to not jostle the injured man in his sleep. Ichigo reached out to him in his sleep and he took the hand again, tracing his fingers over the back of the hand, feeling the little imperfections in the skin with his sensitive pads. He knew he was falling for the other man, his strength as well as his attitude just turned him on but Grimmjow had a mild complication, he’d have to see if they could work it out.

The next day the pair were invited for an interview in Aizen’s office, Grimmjow not surprised when Nnoitra was already there, waving his long skinny fingers at them as they entered. Ichigo was walking with his crutches after refusing the wheel chair and sat in the centre seat as gracefully as he could, laying his crutches on the ground on his right hand side. Nnoitra sat just to that side as well and Grimmjow took the remaining seat on his left.

“Good morning gentlemen. It is an odd occurrence that has you three in my office and I believe I owe a great deal of thanks to our latest employee. It seems that even in his invalid state he not only spotted a problem, but he took steps and even physically subdued part of the problem. Mr Shirosaki, in your condition that is nothing other than spectacular. Quinto has come up with some more information about the dealings behind all this. Septimo would have joined us but he has to deal with some business related to this. I didn’t want to wait to thank you for your thorough work even when injured and I actually want to apologise for what you went through in your initiation. It went further than it should have and I look forward to seeing you work at your full strength. Good work and loyal service is rewarded and you will receive yours later on today. Sexta, Quinto there is a staff meeting at five o’clock, senior officers only, I don’t want to see your underlings anywhere near this office, it appears we have some trust issues to deal with. Good day gentlemen, I will see you again.”

Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow who just gestured for him to get up, Ichigo turning to find Nnoitra had lifted his crutches for him, Ichigo accepting them and making his way out of the room. Grimmjow held the door for the other two men and closing it behind them. The blue haired man gestured that they need to move along before they spoke and they headed to Sexta’s office, Deroy sitting in the hot seat and waving to them absently as the three entered. Grimmjow scowled as he spotted someone behind his desk, unconsciously putting Ichigo behind him as he faced off with the man.

“Really Sexta? You think if I wanted to hurt your little boy that I’d actually try and go through you? From all rumours, the young man you are so gallantly protecting is Aizen’s newest asset.”

Ichigo peeked from behind his protector, seeing a small looking man sitting in Grimmjow’s big chair with shoulder length black hair and massive bright green eyes. His skin was had a pallor that said the man didn’t get out much and Ichigo’s best guess from the man’s appearance and Grimmjow reaction that this was Cuarto, Ulquiorra.

“What the fuck are you doing here Cuarto, coming to check on your little bugs? Afraid when they no longer were transmitting?”

“As always you are quick to accuse Grimmjow. After hearing what had happened to you, I also performed a sweep of my premises and came up with three recording devices. They have subsequently been destroyed but not before I traced their origin which, unsurprisingly, is this building. My program is working on tracking an exact location or at least a computer number for the parent feed. I will find out who has been watching me.”

“Ulquiorra I assume? My name is Kaito Shirosaki, pleasure to meet you.” Ichigo walked round Grimmjow and held his hand out to the man, shaking it firmly when it was accepted before he took a seat in front of the desk; he was in too much pain to stay standing because Grimmjow was suspicious.

“Shiro I believe you prefer? The pleasure is returned, I have heard of your unfortunate start in the company and wish to express how impressed I have been in your conduct thus far.”

“Thank you sir. Is there anything you can set up to block unauthorised signals leaving a room? That way if there is anything we’ve missed in the search of the two rooms it could be cancelled out.” Ichigo caught the other two moving further into the room but maintained his focus to the IT genius. They had stuff like that in his building and knew the criminals should have at least a similar level of tech.

“I can block wireless signals but it renders the area useless to any wanted wireless ones.”

“Well, this room only works through wired connections to the net and the cameras; we can at least secure it. Any can’t you work something out in your own?” Ichigo glanced over to his boss, seeing Grimmjow still standing unhappily at the door.

“That is an excellent point Shiro, I can clear this room and at least people won’t know they’re being watched. Are you computer savvy?”

“Well to a point. If it’s got buttons on it, I can probably use it. I can fix some basic level stuff; I’ve been tinkering for years.”

“Perhaps you could come by my department and we can have a conversation, if you are ever bored watching the feeds. Perhaps some interdepartmental work could improve relations around here.”

Ichigo grinned at the other man, he was very stoic in his speech but he seemed alright and it wasn’t as if Ichigo wasn’t used to dealing with people like that. He seemed to be someone Ichigo could work with and if it meant he had more access to the network without worrying about firewalls then all the better for his real job.

“Well I will leave you gentlemen to your tasks, Sexta, if you need any assistance please do not hesitate in sending Shiro to ask and I may borrow him to set up the blocker in your areas if that is amenable to you. Good day.”

Ichigo headed back to his room when Grimmjow had to go to the meeting later that day and he frowned as he reached his door, the clear sound of music coming from his supposed locked room. The door was still locked but when he opened it, the sight made him falter. The lights were dimmed, cream fabric draped over the table lamps on his bedsides and a person kneeling on his bed, their eyes downcast.

He approached the bed cautiously, taking in the sight. It was initially unclear if the person was male or female, chin length black hair covering the face from the angle it was pitched at and the body kneeling in a lavender and red kimono on his white bed spread.

“Eh, hello?” Ichigo was still staring incredulously at the stranger. The face turned towards him and Ichigo faltered for a second, the man - and it was now clear it was a man – had beautiful clear shining skin with deep purple eyes set in an almost feminine face that held enough masculinity around the jaw to make Ichigo sure of his sex.

“Arigato Shirosaki-san.” The young man looked Ichigo in the eye, Ichigo feeling his breath falter again at the intensity. He could see the Japanese background in the man but he wasn’t quite as pure blooded as Ichigo.

“Can I ask what you are doing here? On my bed?”

Ichigo panicked when the man grew visibly upset, his hand coming up to hold his gaping kimono at his pale neck, dropping his head again to hide behind his hair.

“Gomenasai.” The man turned from Ichigo more, making his way to the end of the bed and getting up to leave. He lowered a pale, slim leg to the floor revealing some angry looking bruises before his kimono covered them as he stood. Ichigo could pick out the finger shapes even from across the room.

“Hey, stop and speak English please. Your accent is a bit off so you’re not a native speaker even if you get the pronunciation right. Can you tell me your name?”

The man stopped moving, eyes flickering to the door and back. Ichigo had left it open and his guest clearly was uneasy. Ichigo quickly turned and closed the door before making his way to the sofa with his crutches. “Come and sit next to me so we can talk.” The man did was he was told at least even if he wasn’t speaking yet. “Right if you have suddenly gone mute let’s see if I can work this out. Aizen mentioned something about a reward; I’m assuming you are it? Are you one of Diez’s? And I also take it they thought I’d quite like a Japanese companion.”

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to disappoint you.” The man was perching as far away from Ichigo as he could and still be sitting on the three seater sofa.

“Hey, you didn’t disappoint me, you are gorgeous, it’s just I’m not really into one time things. Plus I kind of have someone, sort of.”

The man turned towards Ichigo, his eyes still bright with emotion but at least he was looking up. “Please let me stay a bit longer, if I go back and he thinks I failed he’ll punish me.”

“Of course you can stay, you didn’t fail at anything.” Ichigo felt for the man, he seemed really fragile and over the last couple of days he could really sympathise. “Are you going to be alright? Can I do something to help you?” For some reason, the words he spoke just brought the tears out more and they tumbled down the porcelain cheeks. Ichigo panicked a bit, not knowing how to deal with the emotional, it was one of the reasons he was gay but he reached out and wrapped his arms around the man, pulling the smaller body into his. The man was hot, his skin a lot warmer than Ichigo’s own and when he rested his head in Ichigo’s shoulder, he nuzzled in, Ichigo growing a bit hot under the collar. The guy really was gorgeous but he wasn’t usually the type to go for smaller guys, he was usually the little one in the relationship. The guy was getting even closer to him, his pale leg coming out of the robe to press against Ichigo’s as the hot mouth pressed against his neck.

“Eh, this is going a bit far, can you stop please?”

“I’m sorry, they gave me something, I’m burning up.” The guy reached for his crotch, Ichigo looking and seeing he was solid under the silk. “Please, help me.” The guy pulled Ichigo’s face towards him and covered his mouth, prying open Ichigo’s lips and forcing something inside. “I’m sorry, they told me I had to, please.” He held Ichigo’s mouth and nose closed so he had to swallow, Ichigo breaking away instantly and trying to move away. Whatever it was, it acted quickly and before he’d even forced the guy away from him he felt his temperature rise, his groin burning. He laid his head back on the couch, unmoving as the guy straddled him and ran his hands into his orange hair. “I’m sorry, I am so sorry.” One groin rubbed against the other and Ichigo ran his hands up the pale thighs, feeling the smooth skin right up to the bare ass underneath. His mind knew better than to do this but he didn’t seem to be able to stop and he looked up to see his companion with tears still streaming down his face as he moved over him, rubbing himself probably a bit painfully against Ichigo’s denim covered crotch.

“Stop, we can stop.” Ichigo stilled the movements over him for a moment, his body shaking. The man over him whined out and he wrapped his arms around Ichigo’s head. Being pressed to his slim chest and inhaling lungfuls of jasmine that set him off again, turning them both and pressing the smaller male into the sofa. His knee screamed at him but he managed to lie over his companion and press their lips together again, his hand running up the pale leg that wrapped itself around his waist. He stopped at the smooth ass cheek, knowing his thumb was incredibly close to the other’s entrance and he just wanted to slip it inside. His dick was like a throbbing steel rod inside his tight jeans and he thrust down, desperate for some friction.

He broke away again, sitting straight and then standing, putting the sofa arm in between them as he tried to get his body under control. “I’m sorry, we have to stop, it would be rape. I can’t do that to you.” Ichigo kept hopping backwards, stopping as he came to the bed, sitting gently as he rubbed at his thigh. He looked over at his little friend, the smaller male looking over the back of the couch predatorily before standing, walking over towards him, one shoulder bare to the room as the kimono slid down, exposing one side of the chest as well. He was as slim as Ichigo, about three inches shorter and lacked muscle tone of any sort, his body looking soft and pliant under the pale skin.

“Please, if I don’t then he’ll know, it’s not rape, I give you permission.” He dropped to his knees at Ichigo’s feet, looking up at him imploringly.

“You’re under the influence of a narcotic, it removes your ability to make decisions.”

“So are you.”

“It’s different, believe me. Can you tell me your name?”

“Yumichika, why are you being so nice to me?”

“Yumichika, very traditional. And why wouldn’t I be nice to you, you seem a nice person stuck in a shitty situation.”

“Is it your boyfriend that is making you hesitate? We don’t have to actually fuck, we could just get off, we both need it.”

“He’s not actually my boyfriend, I don’t know what we are yet. Look come and lie down, I’ll help you out and keep you out of trouble.” When the other started to argue Ichigo just held up a hand. “Do as you’re told. I just need this to be over.” He saw the other’s face drop, realising he’d just hurt Yumichika’s feelings but he was really in over his head; getting sent a hooker that had been drugged and then being drugged himself to take part. He’d never used a service to get off, always finding someone or taking care of himself if needs be. Yumichika approached the bed and sat at the foot, looking down at his knees. Ichigo got up and hobbled over, pushing the other up and flat. He had to stop this and if this was the only way then he’d do it just to get out of the situation. He hoped Grimmjow wouldn’t walk in in the middle of it.

Yumichika lay on his back as Ichigo opened the kimono, his rod jumping at the sight in front of him. He was a submissive, enjoying being taken care of but he could instantly tell his partner was even more submissive and he’d have to take the dominant role here, he was just glad he wasn’t planning on going all the way.

He glided his hand down the other’s chest, feeling the goose bumps lift under his soft touch but he didn’t linger, he wasn’t trying to seduce the other after all. He wrapped his long hand around the ridged member, taking care as it was smaller than his own and he didn’t want to injure the man. It was a fairly pretty cock, nice and straight with little hair around it and few veins showing even when it was solid but Ichigo preferred the thick, textured cock Grimmjow had happily put down his throat the other day. He did like to suck cock, nearly as much as he liked to be impaled by it as he got to take complete control over the other just for a moment. It usually ended with his partners seizing control from him and demanding more, usually Ichigo happy to give it.

Yumichika moved gorgeously, his kimono getting pulled further and further off as he writhed under the touch. Ichigo’s neglected cock was thrumming inside his jeans and he eventually thought _fuck it_ and stopped his actions to strip off, hauling his body up some so he could align their members and wrap his hand around them both. Yumichika was quick to sink his hands into Ichigo’s hair and he was quiet, but vocal soft groans and gasps escaping him. Ichigo tucked his head down, burying his nose in the jasmine skin at the crook of Yumi’s neck as he thrusted into his own hand gently, trying to get them both off in the fastest way. The closer to his orgasm he got the clearer his head was but by then there was no way he was stopping, twisting his hand every now and again as he stroked, collecting the precum off both helmets and using it to smooth the path. Yumichika’s hand’s tightened in Ichigo’s hair before he spilled over his stomach, Ichigo releasing the limp member before speeding up his strokes, fisting his cock harder. He lasted another minute before mixing their seeds and panting in his afterglow. His head felt clear now and he flushed as he realised what had just happened. His partner was still under him and Yumichika hadn’t touched Ichigo since he’d crested, worrying Ichigo. He pushed up slightly, ignoring his knee for a moment as he looked down into the violet eyes once more, Yumichika looking off to the side as tears tracked down his face.

“I’m sorry.”

Ichigo rolled onto his ass, sitting up and carding his hand through the soft black hair. “Hey, it’s alright, I’m not mad at you. Look, I’d normally help clean you up but do you think you’ll manage, I don’t think I can stand at the moment.”

Yumichika sat up, holding one hand over the sticky patch to stop it running off before he looked at the pale face on the man next to him. “Did I hurt you? Is your leg alright?”

“You didn’t do anything. I shouldn’t have got on top of you, I just needed some relief too.” Ichigo grinned wryly at the blush on the other’s face. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, and thank you for being so nice about it. I drugged you.” Yumi dropped his face again.

“ _You_ were drugged as well. I think we did quite well considering. High marks for restraint eh?” Ichigo was trying to lighten the mood while wondering if there was any way of stopping this happening again.

“Well for you maybe. I would’ve let you take me on the sofa. I guess I don’t have much restraint.” Yumichika got up and headed over to the shower room, Ichigo groaning under his breath about chicks. He pushed himself to his feet and limped over to the door, seeing the smaller male wipe himself down with toilet paper before starting the taps on the basin to wash himself.

“Quit it, I may not look it but I am more than prepared to kick your ass if you keep putting yourself down. I’d much rather not and just say I did though.” Ichigo reached out a hand and laid it on the bare shoulder in front of it. “I think we’re friends now, that means we can laugh about this over a couple of drinks. I’m away to get a seat, join me when you’re done.”

Ichigo hobbled over to his clothes, grabbing his boxers and his t-shirt and pulled them on, the shorts getting caught on the stupid splint on his leg. He mused that the splint hadn’t caused much of a pause when he was getting them off a few minutes ago.

He sat down and lifted his leg onto the small table, sighing as he settled in comfort. Yumichika joined him, covered by the kimono again and sat awkwardly near him before Ichigo grabbed him and pulled him in, Yumichika tucking his legs up and curling into the taller man. Ichigo felt this was nice to share time with the other, even after what had just happened.

“I wonder when the officers’ meeting will be over. Grimmjow will probably come and see me before bed.” Ichigo didn’t mention what bed the Sexta would be using, he wasn’t sure about the whole officer/pleb relationship rules yet.

“It’ll be a couple of hours, Yammy is always away for a while. It’s nice.”

“From what I’ve heard, he’s a total asshole.” Ichigo rubbed Yumichika’s shoulder as the other shivered.

“Yeah, he gave me these.” Yumichika pulled the silk away and gestured to the finger bruises on his thighs.

“He takes _privileges_ from you?” Ichigo was horrified.

“No, not from me anyway. He was dosing me up. I’ve not been behaving myself recently so he didn’t want to take any chances in pleasing you. Aizen insisted on me because of the language.”

“Dosing you up? Why was he forcing your legs apart?” Ichigo recognised the bruises, he’d seen them on rape victims before.

Yumichika spread his legs more, pulling his soft cock to the side and gesturing to the red dot where his groin met his leg. “I got an injection. Hurt like a bitch as well. That with the little dose I got from your pill was enough to send me off.” Yumichika covered himself again and closed his legs as if they’d been discussing the weather.

Ichigo’s mind was reeling, the man beside him seemed so complacent at the treatment. “Fuck man, you’ve got to get out of this.”

“I can’t, I was sold to Aizen by my parents to cover their debts, I’ve been working as one of his whores since I was fourteen.”

“How old are you now?” Ichigo assumed the other was ages with him but that would mean he’d been doing this for thirteen years.

“Twenty two, I know I look older, I guess this lifestyle isn’t one for youthful skin. I used to have the best complexion. Oh well soon my hair will be grey and I’ll be of no use at all.”

Ichigo turned slightly, pulling the other’s face towards him. “You are gorgeous, I thought that well before you snuck that little pill into my mouth. I’m not even a seme and I wanted you. If you like bald guys I’ve got a friend who you’d love.”

“Bald? With age?”

“Nah, he thought it made him look tougher, I think he was receding prematurely and decided to try and hide it. He’d whisper sweet nothings to you in Japanese too.”

“I’d love to meet him, if only eh? Life of a whore isn’t exactly fit to be dating someone.”

Ichigo stroked the other’s shoulder again, keeping quiet for the moment but planning to bring the other out with him. Ikkaku might not be interested but he’d help acclimatise the other if Ichigo asked him. Plus he could genuinely see them together.

Yumichika headed off after ten, thanking Ichigo and pecking him on the cheek. Ichigo decided he was going to request his company again, or tag him as Deroy had called it even just to keep him away from anyone else, he’d have to explain it to Grimmjow though.

That thought made him wonder where his boss had got to. A five hour meeting seemed a bit unlikely and he pulled his phone out of the couch cushion where it had fallen during the nonsense earlier but there was nothing from the blue haired man. Ichigo wondered how he was going to explain what had happened earlier but now he just wanted to go to bed with his teddy bear. He chuckled at the thought.

He grabbed his crutches up and headed to the door, locking it behind him as he went to the one place where he would be able to find out what was happening, the Sexta’s office. He arrived, greeting Shawlong as he entered, the taller man sitting in the hot seat with a china tea cup in his hand as he watched the feeds.

“Good evening Shiro. I trust you are well.” There was a hint of humour in the voice that let Ichigo know the other had seen Ichigo’s little visitor leave not long ago.

“Hmm, yeah I’m fine. I wanted to speak to Grimmjow before I turned in for the night, has the officer’s meeting not let out yet.” Ichigo walked over and leaned a hand on the back of the hot seat as he scanned over the feeds.

“Yes, they got out about an hour ago, Grimmjow has yet to return to the office though. I saw him heading outside a little while ago.”

Ichigo nodded as he lifted the control, flicking through the external cameras, knowing their numbers already. He was about halfway round the building when he spotted two figures, one instantly recognisable even with the black and white night cam picture. Grimmjow didn’t need his blue hair to identify him but his companion was unidentifiable as his back was to the camera. Grimmjow was pressed against the wall with the other man glued to him, the pair locked at the lips as Grimmjow’s hands disappeared into long hair, the partner’s hands gripping Grimmjow’s body tightly. Ichigo felt faint as Grimmjow laid his head back and the other man traced his lips down that thick neck, Grimmjow’s brilliant blue eyes closed, his face projecting his ecstasy.

“Shaw, who’s that with Grimmjow?” Ichigo tried his utmost to keep his voice even.

“That is Rage, Grimmjow’s other half. He’s been away on assignment but has returned this evening. I take it from your reaction that Grimmjow hadn’t mentioned him?”

Ichigo didn’t reply, the control thudding to the floor as he left the room, desperate to hide his tears from the other.

Ichigo’s room was a lot closer on the way to the office and every step felt like there was a razor blade in his knee joint and in his chest. He was devastated but knew he had no right. Grimmjow was helping them, getting himself out at the same point and all he’d promised to be was a teddy bear. Ichigo had been the fool to think the other felt for him.

In his distress he forgot Grimmjow’s admission the night before but his heart just pulled itself apart, he had to get over himself. Grimmjow would just laugh at him for it, probably with the equally big and strong Rage. Ichigo was just a bed warmer until the real man returned. The thought that Grimmjow would be interested in a scrawny cop with a poor attitude was almost laughable.

Ichigo’s tears had stopped by the time he got to his room and he locked the door, putting the chain on and leaving the key in so no one could get in before he slumped to his bed. He didn’t sleep, didn’t get up with his door went, first the knock then the sound of the key before his phone went off. He ignored them all. He didn’t have the strength to deal with the introduction to the lover that night. He’d force himself in the morning, greet the man who he had been a stop gap for before finishing this fucking mission and getting home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ichigo rolled out of his bed at just after six the next morning and decided he’d waited long enough to have a shower. He removed his splint and unrolled the bandage, the look of the joint still off putting. Without the support of the wrapping, his knee started to throb as he headed into the shower with his crutches. He left them just outside the door and just leaned himself on the wall, feeling the warm spray hit his lower body. He relished in that for a moment but he wanted to feel it all over so he pushed himself up, keeping his left leg bent up but that was nearly as painful as leaning on it as the weight of his lower leg pulled on his injury. As he situated himself he stood on his good leg but he dropped his foot to the basin below him just to take the weight off his knee. Leaning his arms on the wall under the nozzle he just reveled in the water over his body. He used to enjoy a hot bath after a punishing gym session to relax his muscles but he didn’t think he’d ever be able to feel comfortable surrounded by water again. He turned the water a bit hotter to get his mind of the lukewarm dead pool and even though the water stung at his skin, he felt better. The first dose of shampoo through his hair didn’t foam up as it should telling him how much he needed to wash his hair but the second felt amazing, his hair moving the way it should and he rinsed it clear.

His body was harder to wash while he kept his balance but he did his best before he turned his shower off, noting how pink his usual peachy skin had turned from the heat of the water but he shrugged it off. He grabbed a towel from the warmer and just slung it around his shoulders, taking it out of the shower room so he could lie on his bed as he dried himself. When he dragged the towel over his shoulder he winced a bit, his skin nipping telling him the prolonged hot water might have done a bit of damage there. He dried himself off and wrapped his knee up again. He pulled his skinny jeans on before closing the splint up over them and slipping his feet into his shoes.

It was then he faltered, unable to reach down and tie his shoe laces on his bad foot. Grimmjow had helped him before this and he hadn’t even really realised. Life in this building was going to be harder without the bigger man helping him out; he didn’t even know if they were really friends, the man had been focused on getting in his trousers but if that was only because his usual partner was unavailable then Grimmjow might not even be interested in him.

Ichigo had personally heard that Aizen was involved in underage prostitution, drug supply and performed acts of statutory torture; Ichigo thought that surely that was enough to get him put down for a long time. With Yumi coming out with him and evidence to the prostitution and Ichigo himself having been subjected to the torture then all he needed was more concrete evidence about the drugs, Ichigo decided it was time to go investigating and he knew where to start. First though, he’d have to do something he’d never done in his life, call in sick to work.

He thought about wussing out and sending Grimmjow a text telling him that he was too sore to work but he didn’t want the other to know he was upset, and Grimmjow would probably just come along to his room if he sent just a message. He pulled his phone out and opened his contacts. Grimmjow had given him a work phone with all the numbers he’d need for his job, Ichigo’s own phone left in his apartment. Grimmjow picked up quickly, Ichigo having to take a deep breath to calm himself when the other’s husky voice came over the speaker.

“Shiro, is everything alright?”

“Yes boss, I just thought I’d let you know I’m not going to make it to the office today, my leg's too sore so I’m going to rest up.”

“Sick call? Really? I mean it’s alright, absolutely rest up. Look I’ll come by and see you; I’ve got someone I want you to meet.”

Ichigo took another deep breath, really not up for meeting the _real_ lover after a sleepless night. “Not right now, I didn’t get any sleep so I’m going to get Szayel to get me a pain killer so I can get some shut eye. I’ll maybe see you later.”

“Shiro what’s wrong? I’m on my way round; I’ll bring you some pain killers alright.”

Ichigo tried to speak to the other but he’d already hung up the phone. Ichigo sighed, feeling that he should have known this was how the other would react but he was secretly a little pleased that Grimmjow was still worried about him.

Seconds later Ichigo’s door banged and he had to get up to go and answer it, the lock and bolt still over it from the night before. He wasn’t going to open the door to the other; he was too tired and sore to have the argument that moment. He turned the key but left the bolt on, the door only opening a few inches. Grimmjow pushed the door, instantly scowling as he realised he wasn’t getting into the room.

“Shiro, what the fuck is going on?”

“I feel shit boss, the last couple of days have just been a bit hard and I didn’t really appreciate my _reward_ yesterday.”

Grimmjow’s eyebrows lifted out of the scowl. “ _Reward?_ What did he give you?”

“Oh just a drugged up Japanese hooker who slipped me something. Don’t really see how that was a reward for good service.”

Grimmjow swore under his breath, pushing at the door some more. “Let me in so we can talk, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, just twisted my knee while trying not to fuck a sweet kid. Seriously it was messed up. You can let the boss know I enjoyed his gift. I’m going to bed.” Ichigo tried to close the door, intent on locking it again but Grimmjow’s big boot held it open.

“Alright, take it easy. I’ll come by with some food at lunch time, I’ve got someone to introduce you to, get some rest. If you need anything just holler.”

“I will, thank you.” Ichigo had to dodge to keep away from the hand that came his way, Grimmjow reaching out for his face. When it was denied to him Grimmjow’s hand squeezed into a fist and it dropped to the man’s side. He pulled a strip of pills out of his pocket and held them out.

“Take two if it’s really bad but they’ll knock you a bit. Start with one. Sleep well.” Grimmjow closed the door himself and Ichigo immediately turned the key and hobbled away. He dropped the tablets onto the coffee table and grabbed a bottle of water, chugging it down to fill his fairly empty stomach. He was used to not eating much but he didn’t even know where to go in the building to get some breakfast, Grimmjow had always provided his food. That sounded so lame inside his head.

He hung out in his room for a while venturing out, getting fairly fast on his crutches. He didn’t try to hide his movements but with Deroy on the feeds that morning, he hoped the other wouldn't track him too closely. Grimmjow would have followed his every step though.

‘I’ve got someone to introduce you to’, ‘someone for you to meet’; it seemed like Grimmjow was quite keen for Ichigo to meet his partner but Ichigo was in no hurry.

He arrived at his destination after a few minutes of travel and he knocked politely, not wanting to go barging into another division’s office uninvited. A voice told him to enter and he did so promptly, his eyes having to adjust to the light change quickly. The corridors were bright and white and this room was almost the opposite, the windows blocked off and the only light coming from the dozens of computer screens around the room. Behind a massive set up of six screens with cables and other hardware surrounding it sat the head of the division, his pale skin glowing in the dim light.

“Good morning Shiro, I didn’t expect you to visit us quite so quickly, but you are more than welcome. Can I offer you a seat?” Ulquiorra gestured to a seat next to him, clearing the binders from it and dumping them on the other side of his own chair. Ichigo noticed a vast difference to his own office, the number of screens was about the same as well as the couple of other workers but the darkness as well as the general untidiness of the room was different to how Grimmjow ran things, and he definitely preferred the ordered room. Ichigo took the seat offered, noticing that the smaller man sat very high on his seat, he had one of the adjustable ones and it made Ichigo lower due to his static one. “Is there a reason for you visit or is it just a social call.”

“Bit of both, I’m off work today because of my leg but I’m not one to sit around.”

“Hmm, amusing as at your work that is pretty much all you would be doing surely. But I do not mind the company. I know a lot of people think me, _unusual_ and do not like it so it is nice to have a visitor. How are you finding the place so far, not counting your introduction of course?”

“I don’t know what I expected but I didn’t appreciate Aizen’s idea of a reward.”

“Ah, yes. Was it just someone not to your preference?”

“No, well it was a gorgeous guy but I’m not really someone for _using_ a person for my own means.”

“You intrigue me Shiro, you’re not interested in whores, from what I can see of you and your reputation, you’re not into drugs, why are you here?”

“Why are you here? Drugs or whores?”

Ulquiorra looked up at him, blinking those huge green eyes before a small smile creeped over his lips. “Clever, mine is easy to answer though. Neither of those options; I’m curious and curiosity can get you into trouble. I wanted to stay out of prison after my last batch of curiosity got me into some hot water and Aizen offered me an opportunity to not only avoid a cell, but to stretch my curiosity as far as I liked.”

Ichigo understood, the man was a hacker and had hacked too far. “I needed a place to go and Grimmjow offered me one. I guess I didn’t really know what I was getting myself into.” He meant that in two ways, he’d not exactly expected to fall for someone only to have them ripped away the next day. He really should have known better.

“I think you need a word with Starrk, have you met the primero yet? He keeps an eye on the lower members of our company and can be a good middle man if there are problems with your boss. I would offer my assistance if you are having issues with Grimmjow but somehow I don’t think I’d make things better. Margella, the blond over in the corner, he’s quite close to Starrk, the boy has rather severe learning difficulties and has issues with social interaction or I would introduce you properly but Starrk manages to get him to talk occasionally.”

“There isn’t really a problem with Grimmjow, thanks for the offer though. Do you know if there is any way to refuse rewards from Aizen, I really don’t want any more in my bed?”

“That is a difficult one but most of the ladies and gents in Diez’s division would just leave if they were unwanted. If the man sent to you forced you in any way that is a different problem.”

“No, he was ordered to slip me something and he himself had been drugged, it was the most surreal experience.”

“One of the whores drugged you? That is indeed very hard to understand. I think perhaps we _should_ pay Starrk a visit. Don’t worry Ichigo; we’ll get to the bottom of it.”

Ulquiorra stood and gestured for Ichigo to get up as well, Ichigo having to hobble backwards to allow the senior officer through. He followed him down a corridor, up one floor in the lift before stopping at another blank white door. Ichigo seriously wondered how long it took to figure out where everything was in this labyrinth. A small green haired woman opened the door, looking up at the two men with her big eyes before turning and hollering out, her voice extremely penetrating for such a small person.

“ _Starrk_ , Cuarto’s here to see you. Get up!” The female left the door open as she walked into the room, Ulquiorra entering and Ichigo following slowly.

There was a large pile of cushions lying on the floor and a shaggy brown haired hear lifted out of them, an older man with sleepy eyes looking up at them before rolling into a seated position and yawning loudly. “Hello old friend, who is your companion?”

“This is Shiro, surely you’ve heard of him?”

“Ah yes, finally a face to put to all these rumours. You are smaller than I expected. My name is Starrk; I am pleased to meet you. What can I do for you gentlemen so early?”

“Early? It’s passed eleven already, it is nearly lunch time. You are such a lazy ass.” The small female appeared at Starrk’s elbow, handing him a mug of what smelled like coffee which he accepted and gulped down. “Can I get either of you something; I know I need caffeine to put up with this asshole.”

The two men shook their heads, Ichigo shocked at the way the girl spoke to the most senior officer in the gang. “Ah Lilinette, you wouldn’t know what to do with yourself if I wasn’t here for you to look after. Now gents, please take a seat and talk to me, it is unlikely that this is a social call so early.”

Ulquiorra sank to the floor gracefully, Ichigo following the best he could, thumping down eventually due to his leg. Sitting on the floor wasn’t ideal when in a splint.

“Starrk I just wanted to make you aware that Diez sent one of his to Shiro yesterday under the orders to drug him. Shiro was most distressed and has told me that the man in question was himself drugged.”

“That is not how we run things here; I can’t have the officers doping up the workers. I will look into it. Shiro, if I bring this to Aizen then Diez will probably have to take steps to punish him, now I am not saying I won’t, but it might be better if I deal with it myself, would that be alright with you or would you prefer to make it more official?”

“Sir, I just don’t want it to happen again. I am happy enough for it to be taken care of quietly.”

“And do you wish any recompense from Diez?”

Ichigo didn’t even have to think. “I want the boy. I want the one who was on my bed to join me regularly, untouched and coherent.”

Ulquiorra turned towards his companion, frowning. The other had been clear that he didn’t indulge in whores and he was now wondering why he’d request one.

“A fair request and one I will be sure to enforce. All I will say is do not punish the boy for Diez’s indiscretions, he was more than likely forced himself.”

“Oh I know that, and that is why I want him. I won’t let Diez do it to him again.”

Ulquiorra let out a breath, glad his initial assessment of the other had been correct. For a second he’d wondered if he’d made a bad judgement but the man was just as honourable as he’d first appeared.

“Hmmm, it seems the rumours of you don’t do you much justice. Consider it done. Cuarto, perhaps you would like to accompany me to division ten?”

Ichigo headed back to his room, glad Ulquiorra had been willing to help him. He couldn’t believe Grimmjow didn’t like the man, he had a good sense of humour and though he spoke oddly, each word picked out properly and pronounced carefully, it was very pleasant to listen to. It was just someone else for Ichigo to try and help out. He didn’t think joining a notorious gang of thugs and drug dealers would mean he’d meet some of the best people he’d even meet.

A shadow in the corridor a head caught his attention and he stopped for a second, realising where he was. Septimo’s area was just around the corridor and he’d just spotted someone hovering, perhaps he’d just take a wander along, no harm in getting lost on purpose.

Starrk stared at his old friend for a moment or so, waiting to see if he’d say anything but Ulquiorra was the master of the silent treatment.

“Right, I give. Why are you helping out Sexta’s latest kid?”

Ulquiorra blinked at him for a moment as Starrk go up to get himself ready. “It surprises me that even after you have heard about him and actually met him that you still need to ask that of me. I am sure Grimmjow and his lot had painted an unflattering picture of me to the young man but as soon as he saw me he introduced himself to me very politely. I know I am held in a certain regard with most of the other workers but he did not seem concerned, sitting and speaking to me like I was a normal person.”

“We’ve been over this, you are a normal person, you just have a slightly different wiring scheme. So not concern yourself for what others think off you, those who mind don’t matter, and those who matter don’t mind. That’s what we spoke about isn’t it?”

“Yes, and he doesn’t mind, _therefore_?”

“Alright, I understand. He is one hell of an individual; even Quinto was singing his praises. Shall we see what Diez has to say in front of both of us?”

Starrk was the first among them and carried his authority like a comfortable blanket. Ulquiorra was less assuming in appearance but his reputation preceded him and none of them wanted to piss him off, things tended to happen if you annoyed a man who could sneak his digital fingers into your life.

They arrived at the tenth division quickly and Starrk didn’t knock before he entered, a thin black haired male that Ulquiorra didn’t immediately recognise jumped to his feet.

“Can I help you Primero?”

“You can fetch Diez, right now.”

“Yes sir, eh I will go and find him.” The man disappeared off through a door, leaving the two to look around. The room was like decked out like a Turkish harem with loud fabrics hanging off the walls and decadent furnishings. Lazing about on them were a few of Yammy’s girls and boys, Ulquiorra spotting Shinji sitting with a few other. Nnoitra had been ‘seeing’ Shinji for a while now and although Ulquiorra hadn’t spent any time with the blond man, Nnoitra spent a long time pretending to not care about the other, and wasn’t very good at it.

Yammy graced them with his presence eventually, the grossly large man smirking down at them. “Good day Primero, how can I be of service? Finally got bored with that little twig in your office? Would you like a real woman to keep you company? I have plenty.”

“No Diez, I am here on business I’m afraid. Can we step into somewhere private?”

Yammy turned and led them into fairly standard looking office space, the tall, overweight man seeming even bigger in the confined space. He took the seat behind the desk and gestured for the other two to take one as well.

“I would like to hear your reasons for attempting to drug one of our colleagues.” Starrk wasn’t going to spend any longer than he had to in the incense filled room. There had been a few sticks burning out in the main area and though it wasn’t as thick, the smell was giving him a headache.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Yammy went to turn from them when Starrk banged his hand on the desk grabbing his attention back.

“You sent a young man into Shirosaki’s room last night with the orders to drug the man. And Shiro has said the man was drugged as well. What the hell is going on?”

“Aizen wanted Yumichika; Yumichika is currently being uncooperative so I just ensured that he’d behave himself. And I didn’t want to waste their time if Shiro was feeling a bit shy.”

“And how would Aizen have reacted if I had gone to him and told him you were responsible for Shiro’s reward turning into rape?”

“Well Aizen isn’t here so I’m guessing that you’re not going to him.”

“Not this time but if even a sniff of this kind of thing is to ever reach my ears again or is won’t be Aizen you have to worry about. And you owe the man recompense for your actions.”

“And what does he demand? Money?”

“No, he wants the boy, Yumichika is it? Exclusive use until he tires of him.” Starrk threw in that little clause; he might as well demand everything he could.

“Fine, little shit hasn’t been bringing in any money recently anyway.” Yammy was scowling but he didn’t argue with them.

“Then we will take him now. I do not wish to give you any more chances to drug him.”

Yammy stood to his impressive height, shoving his desk forward a couple of inches. “For fucks sake, he’s only a whore; he doesn’t need Primero and Cuarto wiping his fucking ass. Do not go sticking your noses into my business, if you have any complaints you can go and stick them up your asses.”

“You forget who you speak to and who you are. You are in no position to scream and swear at me. I can easily replace a whore master that is no longer of any use. Perhaps you need to be reminded of you place, which may be as a senior officer, but you are the least among us. Remember your place Yammy.” Starrk stood as well and although he was a lot shorter, he carried himself with his full authority and it made Yammy slump, the man sucking his teeth before leaving the room. Starrk followed reluctantly, the smell intensifying instantly as the door opened.

Yammy spoke to the black haired man that had greeted the pair and he disappeared through a different door, accompanied moments later by a thin male with chin length black hair that looked absolutely terrified. He was clutching a shoulder bag to his chest as he walked up to his officer. Yammy spoke to him for a moment before shoving him towards the waiting two males, the man stumbling and nearly falling before he caught himself.

“Primero sir, I have been instructed that I am to go with you.” Yumichika was clearly confused, looking about him and clutching his bag strap.

“Yes, just come with us just now, and please calm down.” Starrk headed to the door, Ulquiorra holding it open for him.

Yumichika followed behind the men, looking behind him often as they travelled the corridors. When they stopped outside Shiro’s suite, the man started to panic, stepping back against the wall.

“Please, is he upset with me? I can’t!”

“Hey, calm down, Shiro isn’t upset with you; you’re not here because you’re being punished. Shiro has requested you as a companion as recompense for Diez’s mistake. It will be up to him what takes place but for the time being, you are his.” Starrk knocked at the door, frowning as there was no answer. When he tried it he found it locked so he knocked harder. “I guess he’s not back yet. Come back with me and we’ll try again in a couple of hours.” Starrk gestured for the other to follow him but Ulquiorra didn’t follow them.

“I am going to stop by Sexta’s office to just check where Shiro has got to, I know he was struggling with his leg earlier, I just hope he is alright.”

“Alright, let me know if you need me, I’m exhausted, I’ll go for a nap. What about you Yumi? Fancy a nap?” The younger man looked up at him and then back at Ulquiorra, still clearly unsure about what was going on. He followed behind the senior officer, Ulquiorra heading in the opposite direction.

He knocked at Sexta’s door, not wanting to start the meeting off on a sour note by just walking in the way he was entitled to. Grimmjow’s large and imposing partner answered, the tall red head looking down his nose at the smaller senior officer. “Cuatro, can I help you?”

Ulquiorra noted that there was no greeting or any kind of welcome and that the large man did not move from the door way to allow him entry. “Rage, I need to speak to Sexta, would you mind moving out of the way.”

“Grimm, Cuatro wants to speak to you.” Rage stepped away from the door, closing it slightly which made Ulquiorra raise an eyebrow. He wasn’t sure he could put up with this rudeness for much longer.

Grimmjow appeared at the door, his blue eyes piercing down at Ulquiorra. “Can I help you Ulquiorra?”

“I am hoping you know where Shiro is.”

“He’s in his room; he’s on a sick day so you can’t have him today.” Grimmjow went to close the door but Ulquiorra put his foot in it, pressing his hand against the wood. He pushed the door open more and stepped into the room.

“I have just been past his room and he is not back yet. He came to see me earlier today and he should have been back. I am just concerned.”

Grimmjow grunted at him, walking over to Deroy in the hot seat. “Hey De, have you seen Shiro running about recently?” Ulquiorra approached the hot seat as well, glancing over the sea of monitors. “What was he doing with you anyway? He was supposed to be resting that leg of his today.”

Grimmjow was a bit annoyed, the man told him he was too sore to come into work and was going to rest the morning away and instead he goes visiting other divisions. Something was up with the kid. Grimmjow felt his partner come to his side, standing close enough to touch his back.

“He came around and told me what happened last night. I took him to Primero and he took steps against Diez for him. I take it he did not tell you he was drugged last night?”

“He mentioned his reward wasn’t exactly to his taste but he didn’t ask me to do anything.”

“He did not ask me either, I just did not think that rape should go unpunished.”

“Boss, Shiro was round Septimo’s about ten minutes ago, there was someone else hanging round the edges again, are we going to sort these black spots?”

Grimmjow snatched the control off his youngest guy. “If he was there ten minutes ago, where is he now?” Grimmjow scanned through the cameras, finding Ichigo on his crutches round the door to Septimo’s area, looking around and then directly into the camera before opening and entering Zommari’s base. “Shit, what the hell is he doing? Rage come on.” Grimmjow gestured to his partner.

“Grimmjow, do you require assistance?”

Grimmjow paused, frowning back at his peer. “Why the fuck are you so interested in Shiro? He’s never going to look at you, he prefers big guys with huge cocks not little weaklings.”

“Because of course everything goes back to sex. I am not interested in him in that way at all nor do I appreciate your language. _And_ for information, I just accompanied a very beautiful companion to Shiro’s door, one who is not only as small as me but was requested specifically by the man in question.” Ulquiorra knew he was leaving a lot out of his explanation but Grimmjow had taken things too far and Ulquiorra was willing to drop to his level for a moment or two. He could see how his words were affecting the other man and wondered what the relationship between Shiro and his boss was. “I happen to like the man and do not wish him any harm. In his condition I thought I should just check on him.”

“Has Cuatro made a friend?” Rage spoke up then, crossing his corded limbs across his broad chest.

“Rage you forget yourself, Cuatro is still your senior, remember that. Fine Ulquiorra, if you want to assist then you are welcome, god knows that kid is a trouble magnet, extra help will probably come in handy; in fact De, can you call Quinto and ask him to join is at Septimo’s base. Shall we gents?”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ichigo slipped into Septimo’s area, surprised at the large warehouse he walked into. There was a low white building off to the right but most of it was a high ceiling space with large roller doors on the back wall. There was a space surrounded by opaque plastic with bright lights just to the left of the door and Ichigo smirked, recognising the farm for what it was for, _subtle._

Whoever it had been that had preceded him in the room had vanished making him think they had probably disappeared into the building which was probably the offices for the division. He headed to the door, pulling it open. Another white corridor was in front of him with several doors down its length. He started to think that this was not a good idea and he really had no business poking his nose around another division’s base but that gave him pause. He was thinking it was rude to disrespect another division like he was still in his real job. His assignment was to find proof of what was going on here and this area would contain the shipping records. He walked past the first door which was open slightly and saw a kitchenette with a table in it. Three people sat round it but they were looking the other way so he quickly limped away, his crutches making no sound on the carpeted floor. He paused outside each door, moving on if there were sounds of life but by door seven there was no sound and he decided to risk it, putting his hand out and turning the knob. The door clicked open and he smirked again. The smirk didn’t last long as he’d manage to find the closet, some basic office supplies along one shelved wall and some cleaning things on the other. He rolled his eyes before closing the door again and continuing on. The corridor turned a sharp corner and the door right at the angle was also silent so he opened it carefully, sliding in and closing it behind him. A large office lay in front of him, three large filing cabinets as well as a bookcase with ledgers and binders. A computer sat on the large desk but when he approached it he saw it was locked with someone with the last name Sanderwicci. He hadn’t heard that name yet but he wanted to be long gone when they returned. He scanned over the titles on the bookcase and grabbed down the most recent dated ledger. A quick scan gave him not only a set of dates and customer names, but it was signed at the bottom of every section by S Aizen, who’s signature was very neat and graceful and easily identified. He grabbed his phone out and snapped a couple of pictures of the pages before putting the book back.

He started to open the filing cabinets, wincing at the squeal of the metal wheels and the thump as they closed. The first one was mainly orders and things like that, not invoices so he went onto the next which again was disappointing, employee records and stuff. The bottom drawer on that one was padlocked shut which was very annoying but he wasn’t a proficient pick lock, his partner would have managed it fine; Ikkaku had a very colourful background.

The third cabinet had some interesting invoices and a rather nice collection of maps, one of their local areas with large circles in different colours. The key told him it was the zones different people covered and Ichigo got a quick snap of it as well. He was happy he had enough damning evidence and it was time to get out of there. He closed the drawer as quietly as he could before lifting his crutches and turning.

He froze as he made eye contact with the woman at the door. She had a knowing smirk on her lips, one eye brow raised as she looked him up and down. “Well, I didn’t think I’d be meeting the famous Shiro like this. According to everybody else you are the new miracle employee, the golden boy. You seem a bit tarnished from here. Now I could ask you what you think you’re doing in my office but I think it would be much more fun is Segunda asked you nicely.”

Ichigo paled, not wanting to go back to that division ever again. The woman was very sure of herself even if she was quite small and unassuming looking. She was dressed like a little doll, her dark purple hair pulled back on the sides to flow in waves on the side of her head and her baby doll dress had puffy sleeves. The outfit was complete with striped tights going into Louis heeled boots and she crossed her legs as she stood at the door.

“Nothing to say for yourself? Did you think no one would notice you just coming into our division and poking around? We might not have the tech that Sexta does but we do have security. So, it is up to you if you come along quietly or if I call for the many large men with guns that are on this corridor.”

“Not all the men on the corridor are yours Cirucci.” Ichigo could breathe when he heard that voice, Grimmjow’s husky tones travelling to him.

“Perhaps not but rescue quad or not he is going up in front of Aizen, he has been poking his nose in places he should have left alone.”

“On my orders, he is not to be touched.”

“Oh I think not Sexta, not this time. You can’t always protect your little boys.”

Ichigo couldn’t see what was happening in the corridor or who was there but he doubted Grimmjow was there alone.

“Oh look, now it’s even, boys can you go in and subdue Shiro please? He is taking a little trip to Second division.” The woman looked back at Ichigo with an evil smile darkening her face. Three large men entered the room, one with a holster in sight but the other two had jackets on so Ichigo didn’t know if they were armed too. He readied himself but they came at him all at one, Ichigo only managing to take one down before one landed a clean kick right into his knee, Ichigo going down with a scream. His eyes instantly filled with tears but he heard the one he’d hit swearing loudly at him which made him smirk.

The next kick was to his head and it took his sight, the darkness overwhelming him.

Grimmjow managed to get into the room just in time for Ichigo to hit the ground with a cry and the younger man didn’t look at him before he was knocked out. Grimmjow was furious and it was only Rage and Nnoitra holding him back that stopped him tackling the men who had hurt Ichigo.

“Cirucci, he’s not to be harmed.”

“Bit late big guy. I’m sure Segunda will play nice.”

Grimmjow backed out of the room as two of the men lifted Ichigo, holding him by his shirt shoulders and his feet. Ulquiorra stood in front of Grimmjow as Ichigo was taken away, the smaller man not happy about the latest development.

“Grimmjow you need to calm down, you cannot help him if you are angry. You need to get Primero and Octavo, anyone who you think can help and we need to organise this. Aizen will not care that he was useful once; they are going to know he is not legit as soon as she tells him what happened. We need to get him out before anything really bad happens.”

Grimmjow looked at him, suspicion written all over his face.

“For fuck’s sake Grimmjow I’m a hacker, I know everything.” Ulquiorra rarely swore but Grimmjow’s stupidity seemed to bring it out of him. The big blue eyes blinked for a moment before he gave himself a mental shake and nodded. Rage and Nnoitra released him when they felt him relax in their grip.

“Right, we need to organise, Aizen will call a meeting as soon as he hears about this so we need to move quickly. Back in my office, with everyone ASAP.”

Nnoitra nodded, saying he’d get Szayel and Ulquiorra said he’d drag Starrk and his lot along. They evenly matched the rest of the division officers and since they had the Primero hopefully their word would carry more weight.

Grimmjow watched his friends disappear off, frowning as he realised Ulquiorra was not included in that group but before he followed he was slammed up against the wall, his large lover holding him by one shoulder with his forearm pressed against Grimmjow’s chest. They were pretty evenly matched in size, Rage being an inch taller but Grimmjow carrying a tad more muscle.

“What the fuck is Ichigo doing here?”

_iiiiii_

Ichigo woke slowly; his knee screaming at him but his head was too fuzzy to make sense of that at first. He looked around and instantly recognised the cell he was in, the noise was missing but this was the room he’d spent his first night in here with a constant sound keeping him awake. It was horrible but compared to the next night where he’d been in the dead pool it was easy.

He was lying on a mattress on the floor and his splint was missing, as was his phone he discovered with a quick feel of his jeans. He knew he was in serious trouble now and wished he had a way of getting in touch with his support unit but unless he could get his heart to stop he was on his own. He wondered briefly if Grimmjow would help him out, he had come into Septimo’s base for him after all but once Aizen saw the pictures on the phone surely he’d be fucked.

The door opened and the old man appeared again, a bright smile under his bushy moustache. He stood fairly short for a man but he had an old man stoop so he possibly used to stand taller. He was surprisingly muscular for someone of his supposed age and he certainly wasn’t a kind old grandpa figure.

“I knew I’d get you back here Shiro, think a trip to the dead pool will be the least of your worries this time. Aizen has to okay some of my methods but a general level punishment for being nosy is within my allowance. I believe you remember Nirgge?”

Ichigo’s eyes widened as the tall blond man walked into the room, his hands the size of hams clutching a long coil of black leather.

“I believe we’ll start with seven, see how we go since that is the division you spied on. Then perhaps six more, for betraying Grimmjow’s good trust. And of course ten as a finish since Diez will be joining us as soon as Aizen gives me the nod. Nirgge, try to keep him awake?” Baraggan stepped out of the room leaving the two men alone. Ichigo closed his eyes as he felt his t-shirt get ripped off him, laying on his front as he knew he couldn’t stand to fight with his knee.

_iiiiiiii_

“Renji, calm down, I brought him here for you.” Grimmjow held his hands up, taking his lover’s wrists as he spoke.

His words shocked the red head who loosened his grip a bit. “What the hell? Why would you do that, he looks like shit. I heard what _Shiro_ went through and I was damn glad it wasn’t _you!_ You have no damn right to put him through that, why would you?”

“Because you wanted him, you always wanted him even after two years of me. I brought him here to make you happy; I didn’t exactly think I’d fall for him too.” Grimmjow was screaming back at Renji, his hold turning tighter.

Renji released his aggressive hold until he was holding his lover more tenderly. “You’ve fallen for him? In what way?”

“As in I brought him here for you and now I want us to have him, if he’d like that.”

“We need to get him first. You have a hell of a lot of grovelling to do to make up for this.”

Grimmjow nodded before following behind his lover, dashing to his headquarters and opening to the door to find they were nearly the last ones in. Ulquiorra and Starrk entered moments later, Lilinette and Yumichika following after. Grimmjow was shocked to see another female at the back of them with an entourage of girls behind her. Tercera, or Tier rarely got involved in what she dubbed the ‘macho nonsense’ but she’d clearly deemed this situation different.

They hadn’t started before Grimmjow’s phone sounded off, at the same time as every other senior officer in the room. Each one knew it was the demand for an urgent meeting that would involve all of them. Grimmjow looked around and saw that he had a large majority of people on his side and he could see this possible going in his favour. He decided to take no chances and call in even more. He lifted his phone, stepping to the side for a moment before pressing the call button.

“Captain Kuchiki? It’s now; it has to be right now. If he’s not got it then tough, you have to come get him.”

He turned to the others to explain the situation. “We don’t have long, I know your all hear because I’ve asked you to help Shiro but there is something you need to know first, he’s an undercover police officer who is here to try and help us bring Aizen down. He’s an old colleague of Rage’s until he got too undercover and had to leave his job. Rage cut his ties with the force and I brought Shiro in to try and get the fuck away from this place. Anyone who stands with me has a good chance of coming away cleaner but I can’t make any promises.”

“We’re here to help the kid, any benefits will come or they won’t. Think we’d better not keep Aizen waiting.” Starrk gestured to the door but he was the first to leave, followed quickly by Lilinette. Yumichika hung back for a moment, not knowing if he should follow or not. Ulquiorra went to Grimmjow to help the timid now ex-whore.

“Grimmjow, do you have a key to Ichigo’s rooms?” The bigger man held his keys out, finding the one quickly before removing it. He knew the other wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important. He went back to Yumichika, holding the key out. “Go back to Shiro’s room, stay there until one of us comes for you. Lock the door alright?” Yumichika nodded with his eyes wide, taking the key before scarpering. The men headed to the main offices, presenting a solid, unified front and hoping that it would be enough.

Aizen sat behind his desk, his face blank as more than half of his senior officers walked in together along with several of their subordinates, something that should have not happened. “Gentlemen, this is a meeting for senior officers only, please ask your people to leave.”

Grimmjow stepped to the front knowing this was his party. “Sorry Aizen, not this time. We want Shiro returned to us.”

“ _Us?_ Why are other divisions involved in your little departmental issue?”

“Because the man in question made a mark quickly. And he doesn’t deserve whatever Baraggan can come up with.” Starrk stepped level with Grimmjow, standing elbow to elbow and gazing at his superior with a clear gaze.

“So if one of Yammy’s men was caught poking around your main offices, you’d just let them go? I have proof that Shiro was collecting evidence against Septimo and myself, how can you support him?”

“Where is he? Why is he not here?” Grimmjow had noted that it was only the other senior officers, minus Yammy in the room.

“He is in Segunda’s area and he will stay there until we have found out exactly what has been going on.”

The men were told to take a seat at the large meeting table and the subordinates stood behind their superiors, Renji standing between Nnoitra and Grimmjow so he could be near them both. Aizen pulled a phone out and placed it in the centre in front of him, talking as he spoke about the photos that were contained within. Grimmjow caught Ulquiorra hiding his own phone under the table, glancing down at it discretely. The small black-haired man had social issues and it was normal for him to fiddle with something at meetings but Grimmjow wondered what he was really up to. After a minute or so he put the phone down between his legs and steepled his fingers in front of him.

“Can we see what the boy was taking pictures of? He might have legitimate reasons for what he was doing.”

Aizen picked the phone up, swiping a couple of things in and turning the phone around, pressing the album icon. The album came up blank, the crowd looking among themselves before looking up at their boss. It was Nnoitra that took the shot.

“Eh, there’s nothing there boss.”

Aizen snatched the phone around, frowning down at it as he swiped at the screen some more. “It’s all gone, everything including the contact details. How?”

Grimmjow spotted the slight smirk on Cuarto’s face, a very tiny upturn in his lips that would be negligible with most people but in the emotionless man, it was like he was jumping up and down.

“With no evidence against the man why are we here?” Tier spoke up next, her deep voice carrying over the silence.

“Cirucci still saw him in her office, in the filing cabinet. And she showed me pictures on the phone of things in there.”

“Was there any evidence that this was Shiro’s phone? Is it possible that Cirucci was trying to frame Shiro after catching him in Septimo’s area? I’m sure Shiro had a plausible reason for being there, especially after just uncovering Charlotte’s indiscretion.” Ulquiorra managed to keep a straight face when he spoke and although he glanced quickly at Grimmjow he maintained his usual pose.

“Segunda, have Shiro brought here, he is needed to answer a few questions.”

Baraggan shifted in his seat, looking around him and shrinking under Starrk and Tier’s gaze. “I don’t think that will be a good idea sir, he has already began his punishment.”

Renji reached out and grabbed Grimmjow’s upper arm, his fingers digging in firmly, Grimmjow tensing at the words.

“Grimm, Yammy’s not here.” Nnoitra reached out and gripped Grimmjow’s forearm, remembering what Shiro’s next step was to be. Grimmjow leaped out of his seat, banging his hands flat on the table as he stared down at Baraggan, his face pulled back in a feral snarl.

“Where the fuck is he? Is Diez there?” Grimmjow snarled out loud as Baraggan’s eyes dropped.

“Sexta, we have not finished here,” Aizen shouted out, standing from his own seat as he realised that control had slipped from him.

“Rage, go and get him please, Tesla will go with you.” Nnoitra spoke to his men and they both nodded, heading for the door when Tier sent two of her girls as well.

The room remained quiet until the door banged open, Rage living up to his name as he stormed into the room, blood splattering his face and clothes. He threw something onto the table, more red droplets flying from the black object as the whip landed in the centre.

“Where is Shiro?” Grimmjow turned to his lover, panic officially set at the state of the man in front of him.

“I can’t move him, he needs medical assistance first. I left Tesla and Mila Rose with him to ensure nothing else happens. Emilou persuaded Yammy to cease his attempts.”

Grimmjow let out a breath at Renji’s words, knowing the weapon toting woman had a way of getting people around to her way of thinking. He didn’t like the sound of Ichigo not being able to be moved.

There was loud sound outside the building, a crashing noise that had Aizen running to the window. The usual composed man visibly panicked at what he saw. Starrk walked up to the window and stood next to him, leaning an elbow on his shoulder.

“Do you know what that is?” Starrk watched him shake his head, smirking down at him. “That is the end.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ichigo set his teeth and relaxed his muscles, determined not to react. His knee didn’t like him lying on his front but he used that as a distraction technique, the hot needle of pain taking from the sting in his back. The first one was bad, the second similar. The few lashes after that were actually less painful, probably due to the fact that his skin wasn’t getting a break to compute the impact. This guy had clearly never been taught how to inflict the most pain; strikes had to be spaced out so that the brain could accept the information and register the pain before the next one fell.

Ichigo fell into a rhythm of tensing his knee twice in between each strike and it seemed to work for the seven initial ones. His abuser stopped for a moment before kicking Ichigo in the side, slamming his body over a bit. Ichigo just chuckled, knowing he’d pissed the guy off but the pain from the kick was nothing compared to his knee and back. His still damaged ribs protested but he swallowed it down.

“Right, that’s your seven starter ones, now onto your second batch of six. And I’m not going to take it as easy.” The man’s voice was course and his pronunciation was poor. He nudged Ichigo back onto his front with his foot before inflicting the next strike. Ichigo’s back flinched of its own violation as the sting from the lash. One the third he felt his skin split and warm liquid ran down his side. Every other strike was agony, he didn’t know if he was bleeding from more than one but there seemed to be a lot of blood coming from him. Again the man stopped but Ichigo hadn’t been counting, it seemed like more than just six.

The door swung open, Ichigo struggling to turn his head to see who had come in. He hoped faintly that it was Grimmjow or Ulquiorra but although the figure was just a silhouette in the bright light behind them, the sheer size told Ichigo who it was. The grossly large man entered the room with a grin on his face, leaving the door open when he realised there was no way the prisoner could escape in his condition. 

“I hear you didn’t like your little present? It didn’t stop you fucking him though did it, but I guess you’ll just blame that on the little pill in your mouth. Now it’s my turn.”

“Segunda ordered him to have thirteen lashes as initial punishment; he said he needed permission to go any further.”

“I am ordering you to leave him with me, I out rank you so get out. I promise not to kill him.” Yammy didn’t look away from Ichigo who was trying to get himself up. His hands slipped in the blood around him as he pushed up and he jerked his knee as he fell flat again. Ichigo tried again, wiping his hands on his jeans before pushing up, getting his good leg under him and pushing up. Pain screamed around his body but he managed to get to his feet, falling against the wall and wincing when his injured back made contact. Yammy slid over to him and shoved one of his big hands on Ichigo’s shoulder, pinning him against the wall. “Now you know what is about to happen here, I’ll be surprised if it hadn’t happened before, you’re certainly fuckable.”

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the other but managed to hold his tongue. It helped that all of his energy was focused on pushing the black circles from his vision and to not start crying like a little girl at the pain in his vision. The hand on his shoulder was pushing his back onto the wall hard and then the other hand reached up and stroked down Ichigo’s face. He pulled it away but Yammy just grabbed his chin, yanking it round again and holding it forward. Yammy’s hand then drifted down Ichigo’s exposed chest, stopping at his jeans. He kept looking directly into Ichigo’s eyes as he popped the button fly slowly. Once he had it open, he slunk his large hand down inside and groped around, Ichigo drifting his head up, looking to the ceiling to try and distance himself from the unpleasant feeling at his dick. Yammy released the pressure on Ichigo’s shoulder to drag his jeans off his hips, pushing them to midthigh. Even though his jeans were tight on, his boxers were tighter and thankfully stayed on. Yammy’s hand went back to groping him over the fabric while his other one opened his own trousers.

Ichigo glanced down and instantly wished he hadn’t. Yammy clearly didn’t wear underwear as his half hard cock hung out of the open fly, shorter than you’d think with a man the size of Yammy but it was thick at the base, narrowing before the helmet flared out, kind of like  mushroom. The part that made Ichigo’s eyes widen were the six round lumps under the skin of the shaft, looking like boils but Ichigo knew what they were.

“Six times eh? What did you do to end up in jail that many times?”

“How the fuck do you know why I got these?” Yammy’s hand went from Ichigo’s groin to around his throat.

“You’re not the first gang idiot who’d been punished in the cells, but six times? You must be _really_ bad at your job.”

“I should’ve known, you’re a filthy cop. Well I’ll just enjoy this more, always wanted to stick a pig. Get on your knees, I want to feel you pretty pig mouth on my dick first.” Yammy grabbed Ichigo’s shoulders and shoved him to the side, Ichigo falling to his ass and holding his hand out to keep the other away. Yammy just batted the hand away and pulled Ichigo to his knee, Ichigo pushing his bad leg to the side as it screamed at him. Yammy had one hand in Ichigo’s hair and one on his own dick that was getting harder the closer to Ichigo’s mouth it got.

Ichigo grimaced as the strange rod got closer to him. Yammy smeared the beads of precum over Ichigo’s lips who turned, ignoring the pull in his hair as he spat onto the floor, lifting his hand to wipe the residue off his face. That obviously annoyed the other man who pulled his hair more, lifting Ichigo off his knee and left him scrabbling with both legs to get some purchase. His hands lifted to grip Yammy’s in his hair, digging his nails in to try and break his grip.

Ichigo tumbled to the floor, a shriek leaving his lips as he landed. It was becoming harder and harder to keep the black from his vision but he managed to look up and see why he’d been released. Yammy was caught around the throat by a large male, Ichigo’s vision failing as he tried to identify his rescuer but could only make out a shape.

“Grimmjow?”

Renji looked down as he heard Ichigo’s voice, seeing the abused man’s eyes close. Yammy eventually stopped struggling as Emilou centred a hand gun on his forehead. “You going to play nice now? I wouldn’t want to trouble Emilou to shoot your ass but I don’t think she’d mind really.” He glanced over at the woman, Emilou winking back at him as she cupped her gun hand with her other, settling in to stand like that as long as possible. Yammy grunted at him and Renji released his arm from around the bigger man’s neck, kicking the back of his knee so that Yammy hit the floor.

Once the tormentor had been taken down, Renji sped over to his old friend, Ichigo lying on his side with his injured knee in his now loose grip. Renji put his hand on Ichigo’s back, the other on his shoulder to gently roll him backwards but he stopped as he felt dampness on his fingers. Glancing over Ichigo’s side he swore out loud as he saw the mess the smaller man’s back was in. Tesla was at his side a moment later, helping Renji turn Ichigo onto his side but the pair froze as the unconscious body jerked.

“Shit we can’t move him, I need to get back and let Grimmjow know.” Renji gripped Ichigo’s shoulder for a second before standing up.

“We’ll look after him Rage, sent Szayel as soon as you can.”

Renji said that he would before leaving at a run, spotting a black lash on the floor at the door. He snarled as he picked it up, breaking out in a run towards the meeting room. As he ran he could feel droplets of blood flying off the whip and hitting him. He pushed the door open and threw the whip onto the table, his snarl never leaving his face. He did feel a bit of glee as the droplets sparked around the leather, spraying out at the people around the table.

The police were quick to enter the compound, the main gate getting ripped from the hinges by two massive trucks pulling away. Starrk and Tier went to meet the policemen and Grimmjow and Renji returned to Ichigo’s side, Szayel accompanying them to help.

Grimmjow felt his heart clench at the sight of the man he was falling in love with laid low on the ground. Tesla had stripped out of his jacket, pressing the material against his back as Mila Rose helped the blond support him on his side. They both looked up as the three men entered the room and made room for them while still helping the unconscious man. Grimmjow cupped Ichigo’s pale face, running his thumb over the high cheek bone. Renji stood behind Grimmjow, close enough that Grimmjow could feel his presence but it he didn’t get in the way. Szayel ran his own hand down Ichigo’s face, on the other side before searching for a pulse. He leaned over and Tesla pulled the jacket away to allow him to see the mess. Szayel winced before pressing the jacket back on.

“We need to move him but it’ll probably do more damage. Grimmjow, you lift him, if he wakes and it’s you it might make it easier on him.” Szayel wasn’t stupid, he could see the Sexta had feeling for the young man and anything to help relieve his trauma would make it easier.

Grimmjow went to lift him bridal style but with the blood still trickling out of his back, Grimmjow’s arm kept slipping so eventually, with Tesla and Mila Rose’s help, Grimmjow had Ichigo’s head on his shoulder and his long arms around Ichigo’s ass. He was about to stand when a voice behind him yelled out. “Freeze.” The tone told Grimmjow it was a cop and he did as he was told, not wanting to jerk around with his precious burden. “Put him down and step away.”

Grimmjow struggled round still on his knees, hearing the swear from the police man at the door. He recognised him instantly, the bald head hard to miss. His face was pulled in a deep scowl and he had his side arm out and aimed at Grimmjow. Grimmjow could see the other gang members tensing at the pointed weapon but none of them wanted to draw attention to themselves.

“Put him down Sexta and get away from him.” The order was repeated, the cop’s voice much sterner and he took a step closer, another police officer at his heels.

“Detective, I need to get him to our medical facility, he’s injured.”

“No shit, you will release him or I will shoot you in the head and catch him. You were supposed to be watching him. I don’t trust you anywhere near him. Now, put, him, down.”

Grimmjow supported Ichigo’s weight as he leaned forward, laying him down as gently as he could before pulling him onto his side.

“Good, now get up and get the fuck away from him.” Ikkaku watched as Grimmjow stood, not taking his eyes off the tall blue haired man as Grimmjow sidestepped away from Ichigo.  Ikkaku slunk down onto his knee, eyes still on the tall man as he laid a hand on his partner. “Ichigo, Ichigo I need you to respond to me, Ichigo can you hear me?” He shook the shoulder, calling out his name loudly.

“For fuck’s sake be careful, his back’s fucked. Look can we just get him some help please?” Grimmjow watched as Ichigo’s face remained unmoving as Ikkaku manhandled him.

“I’ll have the paramedics called; we take care of our own. You can trot into a van with the rest of your criminal friends.” Ikkaku was pissed, he’d walked in to find his friend in the arms of the big thug with his back torn up and out cold. Grimmjow had been blatant in his attempts towards Ichigo and Ikkaku wasn’t giving him any chance to take liberties when the man was out of it.

Ichigo trembled under his hand, drawing his attention down to the point that he dropped the gun from Grimmjow’s face. Ichigo’s smooth, unconscious face was creasing up as he came round and began to feel pain again. He tried to move but Ikkaku restrained him, holding him in place.

“Ichigo, calm down you need to stop moving around, don’t worry I’ll get you some help.”

“Grimm?”

Ikkaku scowled at the first word out of Ichigo’s mouth. He had to stop Ichigo getting up, his hand slipping round from Ichigo’s back into the blood covered skin. He yanked his hand away, horrified that he’d hurt him more but Ichigo just frowned a bit and rolled his shoulders.

“Grimm?” Ichigo repeated himself and he lifted his head, trying to see the blue hair.

Grimmjow knelt back down in front of Ichigo, keeping one eye on the gun in the cops hand as he reached out a hand very slowly to stroke Ichigo’s face. “Hey Ichi, I’m here. How you doing?”

“Feel like shit, where’s Yumi? Is it over?”

“It’s over, I’ll find out where Yumi is. Relax and don’t move alright.”

“Is everyone else alright? You and Rage?” Ichigo’s voice caught as he mentioned the lover’s name. He had to ask though, he’d realised that day that he was in love with the blue haired man and therefore he wanted him to be happy.

“Yeah, everyone else is fine. Rage is here, take a look.” Grimmjow gestured for his lover to join him; Renji bending down so Ichigo could see him. Renji smiled as Ichigo looked up at him, seeing those big brown eyes widen before they started to glisten. Ichigo turned his face to the ground as he felt pain deep in his chest. Not only did the man he loved love someone else, it was the person who Ichigo had crushed over for years. The pain felt double from what he’d been dealing with a moment ago, his back on fire and his knee was just a red hot iron rod in his leg.

Grimmjow reached down to him but Ichigo weakly pushed his hand away, covering his face with the same hand a moment later. Ikkaku shoved Grimmjow backwards, feeling he had permission to remove the men now. He stood up in the taller man’s face, his gun at his side for the moment. “Get the fuck out, he doesn’t want you here. Find Yumi for him but don’t come near him. I’ll send someone for you if he asks for you again, that’s as good as you’re going to get.”

Grimmjow obeyed the command, standing with Renji’s help and keeping his eyes on Ichigo as he left the room. He tried to ignore the ache in his chest that had settled when Ichigo had teared up. He’d automatically thought they were happy tears but when Ichigo had hidden his face to try and cover his emotions up Grimmjow knew something was wrong. He didn’t argue with the detective when he was ordered out and Renji knew he was hurting so he kept his hand on the blue haired man’s shoulder. They were taken into police custody as they left Segunda’s area, handcuffs getting clicked uncomfortably tight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited this chapter, wasn't happy with the direction it took so i hope people like the changes.

Chapter 9

Grimmjow only had to stay in custody for a few hours before Byakuya came for him, standing in his impeccable suit on the other side of the bars before nodding to the officer with the keys to unlock the door.

“Mr Sexta, if you would?”

Grimmjow stood from the grotty floor, glancing at his friends around the room before walking over to the door, hesitating at the boundary. “There are others that are part of the deal, more than I originally thought but it’s not negotiable.”

“Our deal was for my officer to return and give us evidence, I’ve got a man in hospital who will be unable to speak for a few days; at the moment there is no deal. You are coming with me to give me a report on what has happened to Detective Kurosaki so that I can tell his doctor how to help him. You will be returning to this room.”

“Fine, but I want to see him first, I want to see him with my own eyes, in the same room and I’m not going alone, then I’ll tell you everything that happened.”

“You’re demands are reasonable if puzzling. Who is to accompany you?”

“Rage, he can help me explain things.”

“Excuse me gentlemen, I think I can be of use as well, if I am not over stepping.” Ulquiorra stood and spoke from his place, his quiet voice carrying. Byakuya looked him over before nodding, the three men heading out with a backwards glance at the rest of the room’s occupants.

They walked quietly behind Byakuya as they left the detention area and into the entrance foyer, Byakyua calling for assistance on his phone. Three uniformed officers joined them, one giving them a really creepy grin, the man taller than any of the three with one eye covered by a patch and his long dark hair spiked up. Byakuya gave the officers a quick briefing before two of them disappeared off to get a van to transport them. It was a long quiet drive to the hospital and Grimmjow had to stop himself bouncing slightly in his seat. Renji sat firmly against him, not wanting to make any sort of public display but knowing his partner was anxious.

The van pulled up to the hospital and the three now ex-gang members all turned to the door but the none of the police men moved at first.

“Right gentlemen, we have plenty of time to get into the details after but I want a summary, right now or we can just sit out here. I want to know what the hell happened to Ichigo.” Byakyua rarely used curse words, the men he worked with giving him a quick glance when he spoke.

Grimmjow glanced sideways at his friends before clearing his throat. “He had a tougher time in his initiation than I anticipated, he smashed through the initial with so little effort, he was moved up, he was put into a sensory deprivation chamber for far too long, he was sleep deprived, beaten and his knee cap was dislocated, you’ll need to speak to Szayell Granz for more details as to what they did to him but that’s the gist. He was sorted out but he kept getting in bother, one guy trying to kill him but he fought him off, damaging his knee more. Yesterday he was beaten again, nearly raped and whipped. I didn’t see it but Renji did.”

“Yes, Renji, you do know you have a serious amount of questions to answer about your situation? Can you shed some light on Ichigo’s first though please?”

Renji glanced at the floor before speaking to his former boss. “Not much more, I stopped the rapist, it was close enough he might need help getting over it, I found the whip, it was a solid leather one, I don’t know if that’s important. All I know is that when he wanted help he asked for Grimmjow, and he needs to be there for him.”

“Yes, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and Ulquiorra Schiffer I believe yes? Right we’ll head up just now, behave yourselves of you will be returning to solitary.” The driver and passenger got out and after a few seconds the back doors opened and the rest filtered out.

On entering Ichigo’s room, Grimmjow’s eyes immediately went to the one in the bed, seeing the bright orange hair lying at the head, Ichigo on his stomach with his back swathed in white gauze, some of it pink tinged in lines. Ichigo’s arms were loosely kinked at the elbow and lying at the side of his upper body, almost cuddling the pillows under him. Grimmjow glanced at Byakuya, the older man nodding slightly before Grimmjow strode over to the bed, kneeling at the side and running his hand through the soft hair, resting his forehead against Ichigo’s crown for a second before lifting it again and looking down at the sleeping face again. Renji appeared behind his lover, a hand on his broad shoulder to give him support.

Grimmjow allowed Renji to pull him away after a while, Grimmjow turning from the police in the room to hide his emotions before walking over to the window to clear his head. Renji stayed by his side at all times, touching him at all times but saying nothing.

Grimmjow allowed his lover to pull him closer, even in the presence of others and he even laid his head on Renji’s shoulder. “Grimm, you need to speak to me. What can I do?” Renji spoke quietly, their closeness keeping their conversations private.

“I don’t know. I didn’t exactly plan for this. What are you thinking?”

“I’m thinking that the man I love is hurting. Are you in love with Ichigo?”

Grimmjow paused for a moment, knowing the answer but not wanting to hurt the other man. “Yeah, I think I am.”

“Do you still love me?”

Grimmjow lifted his head, shock on his face but he saw that his lover wasn’t angry, Renji’s face was blank. “Of course I do, how could you even ask that.”

“Well, I had to be sure. I know the kid remember, I know how intense he can be. We’ll need to speak to him together, he didn’t seem happy to see me yesterday. For now he’s safe and out of danger, we have to just wait.”

The door to the room banged open, Grimmjow and Renji turning to see Ikkaku walking in with a scowl on his face, the smaller Yumi trailing behind him.

“What the fuck is _he_ doing in here? Ichigo didn’t want him near him.” Ikkaku positioned himself in between the bed and the two larger men.

Grimmjow frowned, his anxiousness easily transforming into anger. “Ichigo was injured and in shock, if he doesn’t want me here he can tell me himself. Until then you can _try_ and make me leave.”

“Oh please, I’d love to kick your ass right out of that window, just give me an excuse.” Ikkaku shook his arms out, approaching the big blue haired man. Renji gripped Grimmjow’s upper arm firmly and Yumi mirrored him, grabbing Ikkaku with panic on his face.

“Stop it, both of you. If you need to go and beat the crap out of each other then get the hell out of the room and just do it. I think you’re both just scared that a person you care about is hurt and you’re turning that into aggression. It’s ugly and horrible and it’s not going to help him.”

Ikkaku turned on the smaller male, having had Yumi shadow him for the last day. “He doesn’t give a shit about Ichigo; he just needs him to testify so he can get off scot free.”

Grimmjow’s face darkened and he felt Renji’s arms tighten, even his lover was unhappy about that last statement.

“Don’t fucking talk about what you know nothing about. You don’t know what went on and even if they’ve only known each other for a short time, don’t think they didn’t form an attachment, who’s name did Ichigo call out? Grimmjow’s. It’s got to count for something.” Renji spoke clearly, looking directly into Ikkaku’s scowling face and raising an eyebrow when Ikkaku narrowed his eyes.

They were allowed to stay and Renji pulled Grimmjow to the small sofa next to the window and sat with his arm around the older man, Grimmjow actually tucking his head in and accepting the comfort.

Byakuya let them rest for a while like this, excusing himself and going to speak to Ichigo’s doctor. It didn’t take him long to find the man before he started relaying what Grimmjow had told him.

When he’d got Grimmjow’s call to come in, he hadn’t hesitated, hoping they’d get there in time to get Ichigo out of danger. Ikkaku had given him an informal report of what he’d found on scene, the cop refusing to leave his partner’s bedside for long and the doctor had detailed Ichigo’s injuries, their causes still a mystery at that point. The whip lashes were easy enough to figure out, three of them deep enough to require stitches and might scar but it was the knee that was causing them issues. Any more damage to the knee might cause permanent injury that would require surgery, something that had major impact to a young man’s life. Knee replacements were only designed to last around ten years and with Ichigo still under thirty, he would pretty much be signing up for a surgery a decade and a lot of recovery time. One thing the doctor had mentioned was the nonphysical side of his recovery but until the young man came around and they could assess his mental state, they couldn’t speculate.

The young man had come round slightly a couple of times but had fallen back under almost immediately and would continue to do so for probably another day with the amount of damage he took and the pain killers they were pumping into him. Byakuya hoped he wouldn’t be suffering mentally as much as physically when he woke, he had enough recovery to do.

Ichigo came around while Byakuya was out of the room, his heavy lids not opening fully as he took in his surroundings. He recognised the same hospital room as he’d been in last time but there were more people in it than his previous wake up. He spotted his partner standing at the wall, scowling with Yumichika next to him, rubbing Ikkaku’s back with one hand as they spoke quietly; Ichigo knew they’d get on well. Kenpachi stood near the door, his eye watching the pair on the couch. Ichigo had instantly recognised the bright hair on the men sitting on the couch and he’d looked away just as quickly, unable to cope with seeing the two men so close.

Renji had been an unattainable dream, his standard of type for years and so unachievable, it was the reason he’d not dated much. Then Grimmjow had come along, just as gorgeous, just as ripped, tall, arrogant and confident. He’d seemed almost too much like Renji but he’d been interested, something the red head had lacked. All the dirty talk and innuendo could have been just talk but there had been something between him and he’d been there when Ichigo needed him most.

He didn’t have enough energy to deal with the emotional wrench that would come with officially meeting Grimmjow’s boyfriend, even if he knew the man; his brief last interaction with Renji had left him in tears. He hoped he’d hidden it well enough from the rest of the men. Closing his eyes, he let himself drift off, hoping he’d have more energy when he woke.

It was dark the next time Ichigo opened his eyes, his room empty for the first time and he thought he could actually check himself out with no one fussing. His knee was immobilised, even more so than it had been in his splint but it was tight and hot, telling him it hadn’t been fixed yet. As he moved around, the fuzzy feeling told him he was on some sort of medication as the pain should have been sharp. His back was heavy and itchy and when he moved his arms he could feel his back pulling that ended feeling sharp and very unpleasant.

The room was quiet, too quiet for him and too dark. He wished he could find a light switch or something but in his limited movement he couldn’t spot any sort of control to hand. He tried to go back to sleep but the dark quiet weighed too heavy on him. He hugged his arms under his chest, rubbing at them for a moment and pulling them tighter as he felt something twinge in his back. He needed to feel, he needed some sensation, just for a second. The tears tracking down his face didn’t register, nor did the lines of blood running down his sides; his breathing starting to come too quick as he lost control.

_iiiiiiii_

Grimmjow was doing his best to be calm and helpful, answering all the questions that came at him as politely as he could but after four days of crappy sleep, irregular food and not getting to see Ichigo after that brief visit on day two, his patience was nearing an end.

Renji had been getting interviewed in a separate room, having to come clean to what had happened in his life that took him from being a police officer, to being muscle in the gang he’d been investigating and Grimmjow knew he wasn’t having fun with his former colleagues.

Four days after seeing Ichigo, Grimmjow finally threw a fit, demanding another visit or all interviews would stop. He knew his former colleagues had now been sorted into more or less innocent and definitely guilty, Grimmjow not sorry when they left. He’d still not seen Aizen since he was arrested and he hoped wherever the man was, he was hurting, somehow.

Byakuya seemed reluctant to permit the visit, to the point that Ulquiorra had to step in and point out some home truths to the man, Byakuya eventually agreeing and Renji and Grimmjow getting to take another trip with Kenpachi in the van to the hospital. Grimmjow’s relationship with the former cuarto was improving daily, the stoic man having a wry sense of humour that was difficult to take unless you were used to it. He’d been quick to point out to Byakuya that Grimmjow and himself had already given them enough to get themselves a free walk and they were only permitting the police to keep them so they could help more.

Grimmjow was trotting as he approached the hospital room and he was in the door before anyone else was close. His eyes went directly to the man again but this time he didn’t feel the sense of calm he did last time. This time the sight of the man he loved didn’t reassure him; thick Velcro cuffs held Ichigo’s arms to the bed sides and his ankles were secured the same way. He still lay on his front but with his arms now held down at his waist he looked uncomfortable. The brown eyes he’d been desperate to see were open but looking empty, gaze fixed to the wall opposite him and Ichigo’s mouth lay slack, open against the pillow. Grimmjow was vaguely aware of Ikkaku standing from the sofa but he ignored the fierce cop to approach the bed, fury in his veins. He reached his hand out and stroked it along Ichigo’s bound one, feeling the cool skin before it flinched at his touch. It made him clench his fist hard as he took a moment, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

“Get the doctor, now.” Grimmjow said it in such a way that no one argued, Kenpachi’s partner scrabbling away out the door to obey in a second. The doctor was there in a flash, smiling patronisingly at him. “Why the fuck is he restrained?”

“He was hurting himself; it’s not uncommon in cases like his. He wouldn’t respond to us so we restrained him for his own safety.”

“And then knocked him loopy for his own good?”

“He was still suffering; I didn’t want to inflict that on him.”

Grimmjow had to hold himself back from lashing out at the man, either verbally or physically but he turned on the man with a glare. “You mean you didn’t want to see or hear him suffering. He’s _still_ suffering, look at him. Just because he can’t move or scream doesn’t mean he’s not still feeling it.” Grimmjow ripped the cuffs off the limbs near him, his glare stopping the doctor from protesting. He leaned over and ripped the others off, moving Ichigo’s arms into more comfortable positions. They immediately wrapped around his torso, fingers digging into the skin of the opposite arm until Grimmjow pried them apart. He looked back at the cops in the room; Kenpachi shrugging in response to his unasked question, the large policeman wasn’t going to stop him whatever his plans were. Grimmjow put his arms under Ichigo’s front and lifted him, squeezing himself underneath the man until Ichigo lay on top of him. Grimmjow pressed Ichigo’s head into his neck and shushed him when he felt the hands clench in his shirt. When he felt the other press himself closer, he just wrapped his own arms around his lower back tight, holding him close. He watched his lover walk up to him, running his hand through the blue hair before pressing a kiss into it.

“We’re not leaving until he comes round, you can spin it in any way to Kuchiki but we’re not budging.” Renji looked straight at the police officers as he spoke, knowing they’d not argue with him. Grimmjow looked up at him with a small smile as he stroked Ichigo’s soft hair with one hand.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, if you haven't just read chapter 9 then go back and scan over it again, changed a couple of bits and shortened it, this chapter taking the place of the rest and going in the way it's supposed to . My fingers took it into a corner and away from the original plan too much, i think it's my overwhelming urge to write fluff!!!! So less fluff but more plot.

Chapter 10

Waking up, feeling secure and safe was almost a novelty to Ichigo and he reluctant to really come round and open his eyes in case it vanished. His mattress was harder than he remembered but warm and it smelled amazing; it took him about five minutes to realize he was lying on a person. He registered the warm arms around him, carefully placed so they missed his sore parts and there was a pressure on his head that he managed to figure out was a head, resting on his own. The blue hair he could see just at the limit of his vision when looking up confirmed what he already knew from the smell and general feeling of comfort coming from this person and he tucked his head again as he soaked up every second of warmth and affection he could. His movements must have roused the larger man as Ichigo’s person/mattress started to move gently, arms keeping his body secure. Grimmjow stretched his back out, his hips rolling slightly before he smacked his mouth, one hand reaching to rub at his face. Ichigo froze, not wanting the other to know he’d woken up but when that hand lay on his head and started to card through his hair, he couldn’t help leaning into it; he’d always loved having his hair played with.

“Thought you were awake. How are you doing?” Grimmjow leaned his chin right down, looking a bit daft as he tried to make eye contact. Ichigo’s head crept round and he looked up at Grimmjow, his eyes big and round and full of vulnerability, something Grimmjow hadn’t seen before. “Feel like shit eh?”

Ichigo nodded, propping himself up on his arms, ignoring the burn in his back. He looked down at the man beneath him, wanting to wrap himself back in his arms but he was scared to. “Why are you here?”

Grimmjow frowned, raising his own back up and sitting back on his elbows. “I was worried about you and when I saw you tied down I nearly lost it at the doctor. You’d been hurting yourself again.”

Ichigo pushed up with his hands, raising his body enough to remove his hips from Grimmjow’s and rest them on the bed. He managed to twist himself so he was nearly sitting upright, turning his head away from the other man.

Grimmjow took the hint and slunk off the bed, sitting in the chair at its side. He reached out and took Ichigo’s hand, feeling the flinch from the other. “Look, you need to stop moving around, rest.”

Ikkaku banged into the room a moment later, scowling at the large man sitting at the bed side before realising he’d moved and Ikkaku’s eyes snapped to the bed’s occupant.

 _“Ichigo, man it’s good to see you awake. What the fuck have you been through? Please tell me it’s blue boy’s fault so I can kick his ass, he’s been asking for it.”_ Ikkaku automatically spoke in Japanese, knowing that it would not only keep their conversation private, it’d piss off the bigger man and that had become his new mission in life.

“ _Been to hell and back; next time you’re going undercover. But no, it’s not his fault.”_

Ikkaku’s scowl deepened, giving Grimmjow a glare before standing at the other side of the bed. “ _Please tell me you’re not sleeping with this ass. He’s been awfully hands on since he’s been here. From what I could see it was helping you but I didn’t like it.”_

Ichigo lifted his hands and wrapped them around himself, rubbing at his tender skin automatically as the feelings of things crawling on him came back. Grimmjow reached out and drew the hands away; holding them for a second before Ichigo pulled them away, looking over at him. Grimmjow took a deep breath at the lost look in Ichigo’s brown eyes and he reached out his hand, wanting to hold the other but Ichigo shied away.

“Ichigo, please talk to me.”

“If he doesn’t want to talk to you then he doesn’t have to. You know where the door is if you don’t like it. _If you’re not sleeping with him why is he so touchy feely?”_

_“I thought we were getting together, I mean we got closer and he took care of me but then I found out he had a boyfriend.”_

_“He got close with you and had a boyfriend, so why can’t I kick his ass?”_ Ikkaku glared at Grimmjow again, getting an eye roll in response.

“What the hell is your problem? If you have something to say to me do it in English.”

“ _Is Renji his boyfriend?”_ Ikkaku looked back at his friend, seeing the pain in his eyes at just the name of the other. Ichigo wasn’t one to even show much pain, physical or emotional and it made him angry to know how much of both his friend had suffered. He’d met the infamous Renji but had yet to be privy to exactly what had happened with the red head. All he knew was that Ichigo had feelings for Renji that he’d put down for years.

“Right, you wanted it in English, fine.” Ikkaku stood up, storming round the bed before grabbing fistfuls of fabric on the other’s shoulder, dragging him out of the seat. He’d left the door open which helped in ejecting the larger male and they were in the corridor moments later, Grimmjow held against the wall. Kenpachi had been on duty that afternoon and was sitting in a chair opposite Ichigo’s door to maintain a police presence around Grimmjow but he did nothing when he saw it was a colleague manhandling the man. “Here it is plain and simple. You played him, you hurt him and you’re dating the one guy he’s been crushing on forever. Whatever else happened between you is over; he will not forgive you for lying to him.”

“I didn’t play him,”

Ikkaku didn’t let him finish. “So when you got close to him, knowing you already had a boyfriend you were being honest? I know that man, I know how intense he can be, and if he were my type I’d have him myself. The only reason you don’t have a broken nose right now is because I know Ichigo isn’t the type to sleep around but I swear if you’d let it go that far you’d be in a bed down the hall.”

Grimmjow stopped struggling for a second, looking back at Ikkaku. “I didn’t want to hurt him. That isn’t what I intended at all, it just kind of got out of hand.”

A deep throat clearing interrupted them, Ikkaku not releasing Grimmjow but they both turned towards the new voice. “I take it that you two are getting to know each other better. Is Ichigo awake?”

“Yes Captain, I was just discussing Mr Jaeggerjaques conduct recently.” Ikkaku still didn’t release the other man yet, hoping his captain wouldn’t call him on it. Byakuya just raised one eyebrow before entering Ichigo’s room, closing the door behind him. “I want you to disappear, I’ll be good enough to keep in contact, if Ichigo wants you I’ll let you know but I think he needs some separation. Go and see your boyfriend.” Ikkaku shoved Grimmjow away from himself, scowling as he walked over to Kenpachi. It only took a few words before Kenpachi was striding over to Grimmjow, his large hand making Grimmjow’s large bicep look undersized. Ikkaku might have let it slip that Grimmjow had been responsible for Ichigo’s current state, a bit of a lie but the huge cop had a soft spot for both Ikkaku and Ichigo, they were the only ones willing to spar with the overly violent man after all.

Ikkaku knocked gently at Ichigo’s door and entered after a moment. Byakuya was standing next to the bed, Ichigo leaning on his arm as he sat fairly upright with his leg out in front of him. He was keeping his back off the bed as he spoke and his arm was shaking with the effort.

Byakuya had been worried about the younger man from the moment he’d set up this assignment. Deliberately putting one of his own into a situation that began with the potential for injury was too risky a move. Then getting the call from Grimmjow to tell him Ichigo had been hurt so badly they had to come in immediately was devastating.

The younger man was in a mess, his back was on the mend but the scarring would never go away and his knee would take another surgery and probably extensive PT to get it back to strength again. He hadn’t wanted to overwhelm the man early on and when the doctor had come to him and said they had to restrain the man overnight he knew his youngest detective wasn’t going to bounce back like he would normally.

He’d been in the hospital to meet with Ichigo’s doctor about his medical bills when he dropped by to see him, first seeing Ikkaku and Grimmjow in the corridor having their little ‘chat’.

He left them to deal with it, Byakuya was having enough difficulties with the situation that he wasn’t getting involved in personal spats and he’d entered the room, seeing Ichigo attempt to get up.

“So when you can’t come into the office and infuriate me, you decide to just annoy your doctors instead. You know there is a good reason for you being in that bed.”

Ichigo looked up as the voice started to speak to him, smiling wryly as he spotted his boss. “Hey Captain. Well, got to keep in practice you know. I don’t want to fall too far behind Ikkaku while I’m away.”

“Well any points you score here can’t go on that little sheet of yours, I hope you know that. I need to speak to you seriously though but if you’re not ready you need to let me know.”

Ichigo pulled himself more upright, turning onto his ass and leaning his arm back to keep his back off the pillows. “I’m ready; I’d like to know what’s going on with me to be honest.”

“Well, I think for starters we are going to get you back onto your stomach and lying down. You’ve been unconscious for days and I don’t think you have the stamina to stay like that for as long as this is going to take. Those restraints are still here if I need to use them.” Byakuya was only half joking, he could see how hard it was on Ichigo just trying to maintain his upright position. Ikkaku knocked at the door before entering, right on time for Byakyua to gesture him over. “And now there is two of us to make you. Ikkaku can you help Ichigo back onto his stomach please.”

Ichigo scowled but allowed his partner to manipulate him back on to his stomach, actually feeling better when he got there. “ _Traitor.”_

_“Hey, he’s the boss.”_

Ichigo rolled his eyes before putting his arms under the pillows and laying his head on them.

Byakuya was used to the two Japanese men talking to each other in their native language so it didn’t bother him, plus it was nice to see Ichigo acting normally. “So, do you want to go first?”

Ichigo started telling his story, Byakuya sitting the voice recorder on the bed side as he went over his induction. Ikkaku slouched on the bed at the foot, his scowl deepening as Ichigo described the dead pool. He could see the goose bumps coming out on Ichigo’s bare arms as he spoke and it made him reach out and hold Ichigo’s ankle, knowing the skin contact would help. Grimmjow had told them about the dead pool and had explained Ichigo needing human contact to get over it, it was the only reason Ikkaku had allowed Grimmjow to remain in the bed with his partner. He wouldn’t deny his friend the comfort he needed.

Ichigo spoke about his knee and getting it dislocated and then relocated again by a man named Szayel. He described the daily working of the place, talking about the others in Grimmjow’s team as well as running over the various other departments, mentioning every name he could as well as including all the details he could remember. Ichigo got to the part when he was learning the ropes in his assignment and he’d spotted the goings on in seventh division, talking about how he’s then been ambushed in his room by one of the members, making his knee worse but kicking the guy’s ass in the meantime.

It was then he started to mention Grimmjow in a more personal way, he’d been avoiding talking about them but he had to include his meeting with Yumichika, talking about how he’d been drugged and had went to find the head of the division afterwards, finding him in the arms of a strange man.

It had been Ichigo’s pause at that point that told Byakuya and Ikkaku how hurt Ichigo had been by that sight. “Ichigo, is there something you need to tell me about your relationship with Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques?”

“No sir, I thought there might be but he’s with Renji. I’m not sure what happened with us but there is nothing now.”

Byakuya’s face darkened at the mention of the ex-cop, not happy with the explanation he’d been spun. “Yes, Renji was an unexpected addition to this little assignment. What have you been told?”

“To be honest sir, absolutely nothing. I didn’t exactly react well when I saw them together then I kind of got myself in trouble. And I haven’t really spoken to Grimmjow since and I haven’t seen Renji since I’ve been in here.” That made Ichigo pause, looking up at the clock in his room. “Sir, how long have I been in here?”

“Five days. You were sedated for three after they had to restrain you. Speaking of which, can you explain that to me please?”

Ichigo looked away, not wanting to go into it but the constant pressure at his ankle increased minutely for a second, his friend reassuring him. “If it’s too quiet or I’m alone it just feels like there is _something_ crawling all over me. It’s, terrifying.”

“Grimmjow has gone over a lot of what happened with us already and he mentioned a bad reaction to the sensory deprivation and he said in his experience, the best solution is human contact. The doctor has arranged for a psychologist to visit you but if you’d prefer on of our own then I can sort it out. You will have to pass an evaluation before you can return to work however. As for your injuries, your back is healing well; you should be able to move more freely in the next few days. Your knee is requiring surgery, one they cannot do with you still on your front so it is scheduled for the beginning of next week. Once you have recovered from that you will be able to go home and recover. The expectation is that you will remain on sick leave for a period of around four months to recover but at minimum eight weeks if you insist on returning to desk duties earlier.” Byakuya knew Ichigo too well to think he’d sit at home for four months.

There was a timid knock on the door then, Byakuya turning and looking at Ikkaku with a sigh before jerking his head towards the door. He knew who the quiet knock would be and there was no point in ignoring it. Ikkaku walked over to the door and opened it, Yumichika entering, his hands pulling at his jacket gently as he looked around, smiling warmly as he saw Ichigo awake. He hurried over to the bedside opposite Byakuya and perched on the side, laying his arm over Ichigo’s shoulders to give him a hug. Ichigo turned his head towards him and he reached the arm closest to him around the smaller male.

“Ichigo, I’ve been so worried. How are you?”

“I’m alright, how are you? What’s happened?”

Yumichika glanced over at Ikkaku with a blush before looking back at Ichigo. “Well, Ikkaku’s been keeping an eye on me and everyone has been really nice. That big police man Zaraki is a bit scary though, and I don’t think Sexta doesn’t like me though.”

Ichigo frowned, wondering what Grimmjow would have against the kind man. “Kenpachi wouldn’t hurt a fly unless it agreed to spar with him. What happened with Grimmjow?”

Yumi looked at Ikkaku again before speaking. “I don’t think he likes what I am, how we met. I don’t really know, I’m not exactly going for coffee with the guy.”

“Are you alright? If you need anything you need to let me know.” Ichigo saw him look back at Ikkaku again. “ _Hey, is there something I need to know about you two?”_ Ichigo didn’t want to embarrass the pair in front of the captain but he wanted to know, the sly glances were a bit revealing.

 _“Well apparently you said we’d get along well, surely you’re not surprised that you’re right.”_ Ikkaku smiled widely as he sat back on the end of the bed.

Ichigo smiled, happy his partner and new friend were getting along. Yumi blushed again when Ichigo looked up at him. “ _So, all I need to know is does he know you as well as I do or better?”_ Yumichika’s face reddening even more was all the answer he needed.

_“Oi, I’m not sharing him. Look, are you alright with it?”_

_“Of course, but take care of him.”_ Ichigo and Ikkaku looked over at Yumichika who was just smiling prettily back at them.

Byakuya cleared his throat then, reminding them that there was one non-Japanese speaker in the room. “Any chance we can finish this?”

Ichigo looked back at his boss, turning his head back towards him and smiling apologetically. “Sorry boss, just catching up on the gossip. What do you need to know?”

“Whatever you found out really. Mr Schiffer has kindly given us some photographs you took I believe, he explained it was the reason you got into trouble at the end there and he took them from your phone. Can you tell me anything else, his involvement in the drug distribution is fairly damning but anything else I can get on him will just bury him deeper.”

Ichigo chuckled at the mention of Ulquiorra, wondering if he could ask for a visit from the green eyed hacker. “Well would you like me to go into the torture he employs against people or perhaps the child prostitution he has been doing for at least eight years.”

Byakuya’s eyebrows rose at the mention of the latter, that had been news to him. “Can you expand a little on that latter one please; it had not come to my attention.”

Ichigo turned back towards Yumichika. _“Will you help me put Aizen down, I can testify but if you actually give your story it will be more damning. But I’ll not force you. I never could remember?”_ Ichigo smiled at his last phrase, seeing it mirrored on the scared face in front of him.

_“Would you be with me?”_

_“Either me or Ikkaku at all times.”_ Ichigo caught his eyes and they looked into his own, a little fear still in them when he nodded. Ichigo turned back to Byakuya. “Yumi was sold by his parents when he was fourteen and he was forced into Yammy’s division. He was given to me as a reward for my good work and I’d hate to think what else he’s been forced into.” Ichigo turned back to Yumi, his back protesting all these moves. He reached out and took Yumi’s hand, squeezing it gently before turning back. He fell heavier onto his front and paused for a second to gather himself. “He’ll have to be interviewed but in the presence of either myself or Ikkaku, no exceptions. He’s been treated badly enough in his life to get it from the police as well.” Byakyua nodded in response, glancing over at the small man who almost cowered under his gaze. Ikkaku scooted up the bed a bit and slung his arm around his shoulder, Yumi leaning on him instantly.

“Ichigo, I think that’s enough for today, I’ll leave you in peace for now. What do you need, will I find Grimmjow and get him back for you?”

“No, I don’t think that’s a good idea. I don’t want to depend on him like that. I’ll have to learn to cope. But if it’s possible for someone to be in the room at least, I hate to ask but I really don’t want to end up back in those cuffs.

“I think we can manage that. Ikkaku,”

“Not a problem chief, me and Yumi will keep him company. Though I’m not snuggling with you Ichi.” Ikkaku grinned as Ichigo chuckled.

“I’ll snuggle if you need it Ichigo.” Yumi wanted to be able to help any way he could and after what he’d done with Ichigo, sleeping in the same bed was hardly a big deal.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Physical Therapy sucked ass. That had been Ichigo’s main thought for the past week. He’d had to lay in bed for another four days before he was allowed to start moving around and he thought it was amazing, for about half an hour.

It wasn’t that he was surly in the hospital; he just assumed his usual scowl and barely spoke to any of the staff. He was still having issues with being left alone and being restrained. He’d had surgery two days after waking up from the drugged stupor and then left for two days to recover. The view of the mask coming towards his face for the surgery had sent him into a mad panic, the drugs to knock him out had started to work and that had made his reaction worse, fighting with the sedation as he fought to get away from the looming plastic mask. Thinking about it during his recovery days he realised how stupid he must have looked, a little transparent mask sending him into a violent panic and he had actually apologised to his surgeon the next day. Apparently he’d only scared the nurses, not hurt anyone and everyone involved understood it wasn’t his fault.

Ikkaku was definitely getting far too much pleasure out of accompanying Ichigo on his daily trips to the therapist. Ichigo scowled his fiercest at his partner and grit his teeth as he used the parallel bars to walk a length of the room without stopping. Ichigo’s leg was still in a splint that let him just use his knee to walk and no more. He had a scarier looking splint for when he was sleeping so he didn’t twist the healing joint as he tossed and turned.

_“Aw, can’t wait to watch you chase down the bad guys, you can shake your zimmer at them.”_

_“Fuck off, you come here and I’ll kick your knee out and see how you’d like it.”_

As much as Ichigo hated to admit it, his partner’s goading was the one thing keeping him moving at times. He spent most of his down time trying not to think about the dead pool, the whip or the grotesque pearl implanted cock that nearly raped him but the one thing that brought him comfort was his thoughts of Grimmjow holding him. But that then brought on the heavy feelings in his chest that Grimmjow hadn’t really cared, that Ichigo had just been handy.

He didn’t know if seeing the man again would help and he couldn’t bring himself to ask about him. He did think Grimmjow would have visited again; it had been eleven days since Ichigo woke up properly and since Ikkaku had thrown Grimmjow out. Yumi had been there often with Ikkaku and Kenpachi occasionally came in as wellbeing surprisingly attentive. Ikkaku had said later that day that the large scary man was just worried that his favourite punching bag was beyond repair.

He made it to the end of the bars even with these thoughts floating in his head and he hopped round to lean on the wall next to him, taking a gulp of water out of his bottle after Ikkaku handed it to him. His vest shirt was damp with sweat after his hour long session with the therapist who was confident he’d get full use of his knee eventually and had prescribed some intensive exercises to get him there as quickly as possible. Ichigo’s pain tolerance was high and he couldn’t use that to guide him so the therapist watched him like a hawk, not letting him push himself too far.

The one good thing about the PT sessions was the bath afterwards. The PT suite in the hospital had an amazing health suite in it and a few private hot tubs. Ichigo got to sink into a bubbling tub of steam, the only way he could bathe now. He’d been put in a normal bath but the still water made him hyperventilate and he actually threw up in his panic to get out. The soothing bubbles and intense heat relaxed him though and now after a week of sessions, they were comfortable enough to actually leave him alone to enjoy it.

His knee was free but his leg was supported by two slung supports in the water, one above his joint and one below and the bubbles were off on that side to not jolt the injury. It was bliss in a bottle in Ichigo’s opinion. A nice cold beer would make a perfect accompaniment actually.

Ikkaku pushed Ichigo back to his room, the demand of his PT therapist was that his knee was to have complete rest after their sessions, therefore Ichigo was wheelchair bound for the rest of the day.

“So, what you want to do now? Want to go back to bed or want to go exploring again? Haven’t seen all of this dump yet, maybe we can get someone to chase us again.” Ikkaku lifted his weight as he pushed, flying along with Ichigo.

Ichigo grinned, remembering when they’d been down a corridor they couldn’t have been and had been requested to return to the public areas. It was good to get out of the room for a while so Ichigo agreed to the adventure and sat back to enjoy the ride. Ikkaku flew most of the way, pushing hard then lifting his feet like a kid on a shopping trolley and grinning like a mad man the whole time.

“Ichigo,” The call of his name made Ichigo turn, Ikkaku putting his feet down to stop them and he turned in the direction of the voice, his grin turning to a scowl as he spotted the red head.

“Get lost; we’re off on an adventure.”

“Ikkaku, give us a minute.” Ichigo’s tone was even and he lifted his hand to grip his partner’s wrist for a moment.

“Fine, I’m going to the shop for candy. And _you’re_ not getting any.” The last statement was directed at Renji as he shoulder barged past the red head.

Renji scowled at the other as he disappeared, turning back to the man in the wheel chair with a sheepish look. “Hey Ichi.”

“You don’t get to do that.” Ichigo felt anger rise in him and he pushed it back, feeling helpless enough in the wheelchair. Renji looked confused at the statement and approached him, arms out slightly as if he wanted to touch Ichigo. “You don’t get go come back after all this time and just say ‘hey Ichi’. I don’t know you, I certainly don’t like you and after everything, finding out that you didn’t even leave the area, you just didn’t care to let me know. I thought I knew you, thought I knew who you were and how you thought but clearly you are a total stranger.” Ichigo pulled his wheels, making a 180 turn and rolling away. It was stupid as his speed in the thing sucked but he didn’t even want to look at the man.

His departure was halted quickly as a hand came out and grabbed one of the handles on the back. “So does this mean I don’t know you either? Cause the Ichi I know doesn’t run away, or roll away when he’s pissed.”

“You’re giving _me_ a hard time for running away really?”

Renji rolled his eyes, taking a breath. “Look, I get it, I fucked up but seriously you need to listen. What sucks is that I can’t even _tell_ you what the hell happened back then but my one and only regret was that I lost you in it. You were my best friend and I missed you.” Renji knelt at Ichigo’s side and pulled his face round. The big brown eyes were wary and full of hurt but they were so familiar to him that his chest thumped. “I nearly kicked the shit out of Grimm when I saw you; I couldn’t believe he brought you into that mess.”

Ichigo jerked his face out of the other’s grasp as the blue haired man’s name was mentioned. “How long have you been with him?” Ichigo’s voice was small when he spoke that time, sounding quite lost.

“Nearly three years. Him and Nnoitra are fairly good friends and work together.”

“Yes I know. Look I’m tired so I’m going to go back to my room.” Ichigo went to pull away again but Renji kept hold of the chair.

“How are you? Grimmjow is worried about you.”

“ _Grimmjow_ is worried about me, that makes me feel special. My old best mate doesn’t give a shit but his _boyfriend_ is worried me. Well you can go back to your bed with him and tell him how wonderful I am, that I can’t even get away from you because you won’t let my fucking wheelchair go.”

“Damn it Ichigo that’s not what this is, he genuinely cares about you.”

“ _Really?_ He might have cared, right up until he remembered he had you. Why the fuck is he even bothering when he has _you_?” Ichigo actually got up, pushing down on the arm rest and moving away, using the wall as support as he walked unaided through the halls, Renji not even trying to follow. Ikkaku must have been watching as he streaked past Renji, punching him in the shoulder before grabbing his partner and supporting him under the arms, Ichigo almost instantly dropping his weight on to him. Renji turned from them, not wanting to upset the other any further but spotted the bag of candy on the floor behind him. Ikkaku must have dropped it and Renji spotted a couple of Ichigo’s favourites in side so he lifted it and hung the handles on one of the grips of the wheelchair before he made his way out of the area.

Something about the way Ichigo spoke told Renji that Ichigo had fallen hard for his lover, and that he found himself unworthy of it. Ichigo was always hard on him and had few lovers because he just felt he wasn’t good enough. Renji wanted to have a conversation with Ichigo’s new partner but the man was extremely hostile towards everyone from the gang except Yumi. That gave him a little idea and he headed for Ichigo’s ward, knowing the smaller male would be hanging out in the day room.

Yumichika wasn’t alone in the room but he sat by himself, dressed simply and sitting on a sofa chair with his legs curled up, reading a battered book from the bookshelf next to him. He glanced up but dropped his eyes quickly as he sported Renji, his eyes widening as he realised the red head was heading his way.

Yumi cleared his throat before he spoke, not looking at the other as he crouched down next to him. “Can I help you Rage?”

“You know my real name by now. Can I speak to you for a few minutes please, it’s about Ichigo?”

Yumi folded his book closed, keeping his thumb in his place as he turned to the man, gesturing to the seat beside him before arranging himself to face that way comfortably. “Well? ‘About Ichigo’ is a rather large topic, one I think you are better on than me so how can I help?”

“He won’t speak to me, keeps getting himself upset and he doesn’t need that right now. Apart from what Grimm’s told me about his time, can you help me understand? He is pushing us both away and we just want to help him.”

Yumi arched a perfect eyebrow at him, unbelievingly at what he’d just said. “Well I don’t know what I can tell you. I was placed in his room as a reward with the basic orders to force him into sex with me and he didn’t, even after he was drugged. He then tried to help me out, tried to get me away from Diez but with everything that happened then it didn’t really matter anyway. All I can tell you is that one of the reasons why he didn’t just indulge in me was that he ‘had someone’. He stated that he wasn’t sure if they were together _yet_ or not but was sure it was happening. And he asked when I thought Grimmjow would be back. _I_ think he fell for your overly sexy boyfriend but he is most obviously taken so perhaps that is why he is less than happy with you two. He isn’t exactly keen to talk about it with anyone. Ikkaku _really_ doesn’t like you, says Grimmjow played Ichigo but I haven’t been privy to everything they’ve spoken of. I can speak Japanese but when they get going it is too fast and relaxed that I can’t keep up.”

Renji grinned at the last, knowing how fast Ichigo could be when he spoke in his native tongue. Renji was like Yumi, learned it as a second language and would never be as fluent as one brought up with it. “If I told you Grimmjow was hurting from all this would that make it any better? I really don’t understand how all this happened yet but Grimm fell for him too. It’s a strange feeling to think that the one you love, loves someone else but somehow I don’t feel mad.”

Yumi grinned knowingly. “Could that be because you too have feelings for our earnest little friend? It’s a rare person that can have people flock to him so easily. He is kind and strong, two things that aren’t found in a lot of people. Whatever you do, don’t hurt him. If you don’t think it will end well, if there is a slight possibility that it will go wrong then just don’t do it. He deserves better. Not that he thinks that.”

Renji sighed loudly. “Tell me about it. Used to drive me nuts and he’s not changed much. Why he thinks he has to do some much for _everyone_ but then won’t let anyone else help him.”

“So, what are your plans? He needs as many people around him that cares right now.”

“Yeah but I don’t want to piss him off. I just made him get up and walk away from me.” Renji winced as Yumi slapped his arm.

“He’s just finished a PT session; he’s supposed to be on total rest for the rest of the day. Look, I’m not promising anything but I’ll talk to him, maybe see if I can get him to ask Ikkaku to see Grimmjow. You pair will not get near him otherwise. It will take time and he needs to concentrate on himself just now. Be the friend he remembers and who knows what will happen.” Yumi patted the arm he’d slapped before standing, taking his book with him to head to Ichigo’s room.

Inside the room, Ichigo was just getting put to bed by Ikkaku, the red head turning to the wall on his side, trying to ignore everyone. Yumi spotted the hands clutching at skin that usually came about after Ichigo had stressed himself and he took steps, toeing his shoes off and sitting on the bed at Ichigo’s front, bringing his legs up and laying along Ichigo’s chest, pulling his arms around him. Ichigo clutched at him, pulling him close before burying his face in Yumi’s hair, his breathing quite fast.

“It’s alright Ichi, you’re not alone.” Yumi just lay there letting Ichigo drift off while clinging to him, Ikkaku making himself comfortable in the room.

Ichigo napped for around an hour before waking, blushing as he realised who’s been in his bed. He lifted his face from the fragrant hair on his pillow and rubbed at his face with his hand, hoping he hadn’t drooled in the neat bob.

“Hey sleeping beauty. Can I get up? I need to use the rest room.” Yumi felt the arms around him slacken and he got up, stretching a bit as he stood, glancing back at Ichigo as he tried to wake up more. Ichigo blinked up at him before dropping his gaze bashfully and wrapping his arms around himself again. “Don’t go clawing at yourself, it won’t help. I’ll be right back.” Yumi brushed some hair off Ichigo’s face, stroking his cheekbone gently before heading to the bathroom at the side of the room. Ikkaku got up as Yumi left them and walked over to his friend, groaning as his back protested his slouched position.

“Hey Ichi, I think we need a conversation about what happened there. If that ass Renji is hassling you then we need to do something about it.”

Ichigo sighed before turning towards his partner, supporting his leg automatically. He swung his legs over the side as he sat up on the edge. “He wasn’t hassling me. To be honest I don’t know what he wanted. Why does it feel like he’s just rubbing it in my face that he has what I wanted?”

Yumi walked out of the bathroom in time to hear the last part and he knew instantly what they were talking about. “Well maybe it feels that way because that is what you think you deserve. I have a feeling that they are both as confused as you at the moment. Tell me Ichigo do you feel _anything_ for either of them?”

Ichigo didn’t answer right away but Ikkaku snorted. “Yeah, revulsion and annoyance.”

Ichigo’s eyes filled for a second and he blinked the tears back, furious that he was getting emotional. He shook his head, not sure at first if he was clearing it or disagreeing with Ikkaku. “I don’t know. I thought for years I was in love with Renji, that he’d never be interested in me like that. Hell I didn’t even know he liked guys. Then Grimmjow was there, and I really, really liked him. I liked the way it felt when he held me.” Ichigo squeezed his eyes closed but it was too late, the treacherous tears were already falling. “I thought he liked me, I thought that maybe I could have someone. But he’s with Renji, they have each other. They don’t need me around, messing things up.” Ichigo wrapped his arms around his too thin frame, leaning forward over his knees as he tried to hold himself together.

Ikkaku walked to the front of Ichigo, pulling his head up and pressing it onto his chest, holding his friend close and Ichigo lifted his hands and gripped Ikkaku’s t-shirt, pulling the fabric. “He’d have to be blind and insane to not like you, him and that tosser Renji. I really hate to ask this but have you actually spoken to either of them about it, about what was going on between you two?”

Ichigo shook his head, still pressing it against Ikkaku’s shirt. “And how would you like me to start that conversation.” Ichigo dropped his head back, taking a deep breath before letting it go rapidly, still holding on to Ikkaku’s shirt. “Sorry to dump on you man.”

“I just wish I knew what the fuck to say. I usually just barrel in and see what happens but if you’re not up for that yet then don’t. Try talking to them if you can, at least you can tell them to get to hell if you have to.”

Ichigo nodded, sniffing a bit to clear his nose before swinging back in to bed, his knee throbbing a bit. “Yeah I guess I may as well. Guess they can only laugh at me. Then you can kick their asses for me.”

“Best idea you’ve had all day. I’ll speak to the captain and see if I can get them to come and see you. You needing anything else?”

“Yeah, Ulquiorra Schiffer, I’d kinda though he might come and see me but no one has even mentioned him. Is he alright?”

“Short, emo type with huge green eyes? He was here just after you came in here but he’s not been back since. Been causing trouble in the cells apparently, he’s able to trip the electric doors so he’s been wandering around, finding computers and just sitting at them. Problem is he’s actually getting off clean so we can’t just bang him in a proper cell. Knew when we installed the swipe card doors that it was going to be a bad move.”

Ichigo grinned at the story, knowing Ulquiorra couldn’t help himself sometimes. “Well if he’s that bored then he can come keep me company.”

“Yeah, he seems just the type to cheer you up. I’ll go and see what I can do alright, Yumi’ll stay here with you but no funny business in that bed is that clear? And eat when the dinner tray comes, don’t think I haven’t been keeping tabs on you, I know what you’re like. I will kick your ass on the mats if you lose all your muscle tone and your weight.” Ikkaku gave Yumi a peck on the cheek that made the smaller man flush and smile before he climbed up on the bed with Ichigo and sat alongside him, resting his head on Ichigo’s shoulder and holding him across the chest with his arm. Ichigo’s arm was under Yumi and he held the smaller male close and enjoyed the comfort.

“You really liked Grimmjow?”

Ichigo sighed again before answering. “Yeah, he was sweet to me. I know he’s been a bit of a dick to you but he really took care of me. And I really did feel safe when I was with him, he’d just hold me with his stupidly big arms and huge shoulders and I knew nothing bad could happen.”

“And Renji? You have feelings for him too?”

“Yup, I really can pick them. I saw similarities in Grimmjow, things I was attracted to with Renji only he seemed to actually be interested in me, Renji was totally clueless. Both of them are huge, their bodies totally sculpted and it’s actually perfect that they are together. Bet they are magnificent.” Ichigo knew he could talk like this to the other, Yumi was very open about all things sexual and it was nice to actually be able to have a conversation like it.

“Wonder who tops? I mean it isn’t like either of them have a submissive bone in their bodies, maybe they fight over it and the loser has to take it. I can just imagine them wrestling for it, sweating and fighting in the sheets.” Yumi grinned at the visuals, peeking up at Ichigo and enjoying the flush on the other’s face.

“I don’t see Grimmjow submitting easily, Renji might though. I don’t think there is a bed big enough to cope with the pair of them fighting over it.”

“How about throwing yourself into that little fantasy. Neither of them would have to submit then would they, they’d have you all to themselves.”

“God Yumi stop it before I get a hard on. Both of them at once, four hands all over, it’d be too damn much to handle, I’d never last.”

“Two hard dicks up inside you, filling you up and stretching you out. Two of them spilling into you and gripping you hard. Have you ever had two at once?”

Ichigo shook his head, biting his bottom lip as his erection throbbed. The thought of both of them had him going and he used his free hand to rub himself over his thin pyjama trousers, just to take the extreme need away. He didn’t think whacking one off when his partner’s boyfriend was in the room was a good idea.

“I have, and it can be amazing or it can be absolutely terrifying. But seriously, after you cum and you squeeze down on them you can pretty much feel their orgasms getting pulled out of them. Don’t plan on walking the next day though.”

Ichigo burst out in laughter, covering his face with his free hand to hide his intense flush at the conversation. “You’ll be the death of me yet. What about you and Ikkaku? Is his pencil dick giving you any pleasure?” There was no way Ichigo was going to be the only one getting embarrassed.

“Well I know for sure now that you have never had sex with Ikkaku cause his dick is far from pencil sized, more than adequate for anyone’s needs.”

“ _Adequate?_ Brilliant, wait till I tell him that his dick is _adequate.”_ Ichigo had to hold his stomach as he laughed as it was aching.

Yumi flushed, sitting up and scowling down at the laughing man. “That is not what I said and you know it. You really want to know? It splits me in two and leaves me begging for more, is that what you wanted to hear?”

“I don’t know, maybe your definition of _adequate_ is different from mine.” Ichigo still couldn’t stop laughing. His laughter teetered out eventually and he started to think about his situation again, the comic relief provided by his companion now passed. “They’d never want me forever. A threeway isn’t sustainable. Even if they were slightly interested it wouldn’t last and I’d get dumped by both of them, I don’t know if I could handle it. What the hell would they want with me anyway? Compared to both of them I don’t think I’m _even_ adequate.”

“You are too hard on yourself. And compared to me, you are a beast downstairs. It’s not always about size there anyway. If you care about someone you want to take care of them. And maybe you’d get two guys desperate to take care of _you._ ”

Ichigo sighed again, not wanting to argue with his friend but still not seeing his side. He was skinny, moody and antisocial, not exactly fit for anyone.

_iiiiii_

Grimmjow was getting worse by the day. If he wasn’t biting the head of a guard for giving him an order, he was picking fights with one of his friends. Renji was the only one not perturbed by his behaviour, probably because he wasn’t physically afraid of the other man and he knew what the underlying problem was.

Grimmjow was working out _most_ of his frustrations in the gym, Renji and Nnoitra accompanying him and training alongside him, both keeping their noses out of his business for the most part. The group were being held together but in decent accommodation and had access to decent food and reasonable entertainment. They were still expected to assist with the investigation but as they had spent over two weeks there, it was reaching the point where they really had nothing else to say. Starrk, Lillinette, Tier and her girls, Ulquiorra and Margela, Nnoitra, Tesla and Renji, Szayel and Grimmjow, Deroy and Shawlong made up the crowd getting to stay together and they got along really well, surprising to most of them but they had lived in fairly close quarters for years so it wasn’t that big a shock. Deroy hung out with Tesla a lot, being similar ages and Starrk was enjoying the peace and quiet as Lillinette got to know Tier and her girls better. All of them felt Grimmjow’s tension about Ichigo but it became almost a taboo subject to bring up around the big, blue haired man, not knowing if he’d get all quiet or fly into a rage at them.

The day Ichigo confessed to Ikkaku had the bald man heading back to the compound and getting into their area to see if he could resolve something for his friend. As much as he hated to let the gangster back into Ichigo’s life, he’d do pretty much anything to make his friend happy. So he had to talk to the tallest smurf ever. He was directed to the gym when he arrived, being told by the short emo guy that Grimmjow was there most of the day at the moment. Ikkaku passed on Ichigo request for a visit, making sure to let Ulquiorra know that Ichigo hadn’t actually asked him to come, but he knew the other would like it. The stoic man nodded, saying he would endeavour to spend some time with the injured man.

The gym was fairly small but decked out in modern machines and equipment. The tall one eyed man Nnoitra was working his chest on the press when he went in, Renji on the running machine but he had to look harder to find Grimmjow, spotting the bar weights moving along the wall. Lying out on the bench press, dressed in a very tight sleeveless top, Grimmjow was sweating buckets as he smoothly lifted and lowered a laden bar. Ikkaku clocked the weight and raised an eyebrow at the fact that Grimmjow didn’t have a spotter. If he lost control of that bar, he could cause a serious injury.

“You know if you’re that desperate to see the kid again, you don’t have to end up in the bed next to him.” Ikkaku had waited until Grimmjow hooked the bar onto the supports, dropping his hands to his chest as he panted. Grimmjow moved his head around until he was looking at the person speaking to him, rolling his eyes as Ikkaku was identified.

“Is there something I can help you with Detective? I wasn’t aware I was in the list today.” The list was for the planned interviews and had been made up to stop overlap from the police departments trying to get info from the group.

“Actually I’m here to talk about Ichigo, and you know I really don’t want to.” Ikkaku perched on a nearby machine, hands clasped between his open knees.

“If you don’t want to talk about him then fuck off. You’ve made it perfectly clear that I’m not allowed in to see him and since he’s not asked for me, I’m guessing he doesn’t want to.”

“Well that’s the funny thing; I actually talked him into seeing you. Now that I’m actually saying it, I don’t really believe it either but it is what it is.”

Grimmjow sat up, grabbing a towel and water bottle off the floor, rubbing the former through his damp hair and slinging it round his neck before taking a couple of gulps from the latter. “ _You_ talked him into seeing me? Why? So he can tell me to fuck off to my face?”

“Look, I’m not Oprah or Jerry Springer so I really don’t want to get caught up in your fucked up love life but, do you actually care about the kid?” Ikkaku scowled as he looked at the other, seeing the surprise in his face.

Grimmjow dropped his face, taking a deep breath for a moment before replying. “Does it even matter?”

“Yes actually, it does. He’s had it rough for years and obviously the last few weeks have just been a vacation for him so if you actually care about him then I want to know.”

Grimmjow laid his forehead on his hands, elbows on his knees. “I think I’m in love with him.” He whispered his response, not wanting to admit it to himself or anyone else really.

“And your _boyfriend?_ What does he think of you being in love with someone else?”

Grimmjow frowned up at the other before dropping his head back into his hands. “We’re working it out. Were you serious? Does Ichigo want to see me?”

“Yeah, you can catch a lift back with me tonight if you want or you can go tomorrow. But tell your chick I’m still pissed at him for making Ichigo walk after his PT session. If he’s going to piss the kid off he’s going to start answering to me.”

“How is his recovery going?” Grimmjow had wanted to know for over a week now but had been too proud and pissed to ask.

“Back is almost done now, going to have some more wicked scars on him. His knee is getting there, they operated on him to strengthen the ligaments and he’s working on getting it moving. He’s currently using Yumichika as a teddy bear at night as he is still freaking out in the quiet but he’s getting there.”

Grimmjow’s shoulders drooped at Ikkaku’s choice of words, he was supposed to be Ichigo’s teddy bear and he was hurt that he had been replaced by someone else. If Ichigo had feelings for the smaller man and he was there helping him recover, what did he need Grimmjow for. “I’d like to go tonight, if you are heading back anyway. With Renji unless he’s not allowed.”

“You can bring your boy but keep him on a leash, if he upsets Ichigo I will have Kenpachi remove him, and you really don’t want that. Kenny actually offered to read Ichigo a bed time story, if it would help him sleep better.”

Grimmjow grinned at the visual in his head of the massively built man reading Goldilocks to the injured man as he lay in bed. Maybe he could tell him some stories and help him in some way.  Grimmjow gives Renji the heads up and the pair head to the showers, Ikkaku waiting in the social area before the now clean man join him and they head to the bald man’s car. Grimmjow was impressed to see the ’66 Mustang, still in some need of repair but looking pretty sweet anyway. “Nice car.”

“Thanks, it’s still a work in progress but Ichigo and me have been doing our best. That boy is seriously good with his hands.” Ikkaku slid into the seat, stroking his steering wheel like he always did when he sat behind it as Grimmjow sat in the front after letting Renji passed into the back. Both felt the heat of the inside of the car making their clean clothes stick to their bodies.

“Any chance of some air con back here?” Renji was feeling it worse as he didn’t have access to a window to open.

“Nope, no room under the hood for shit like that. Just sit back, the noise under that sucker is worth mild discomfort.”

They pulled away, heading for the hospital with little conversation between them. Ikkaku had been driving to the hospital that much recently that he was on autopilot pretty much and he didn’t immediately click to the van pulling alongside him. Grimmjow glanced out of the window and the last thing Ikkaku could remember was the blue haired man pushing the steering wheel in the opposite direction and then someone screaming.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ikkaku blinked his eyes, trying to make sense of the world but it didn’t seem to be the right way round. He lay, fairly comfortably against the door of his car; he knew it was his car because he’d recognise the steering wheel in his sleep. There was a funny smell and a lot of noise around him before he realised what had happened. His head was throbbing and his left arm ached but he moved around alright, looking to see what was going on. He spotted the irritating red head in his back seat but he was looking shit, his head lying back against the top of the bench seat and his eyes were closed. The passenger’s door was open and there was no sign of Grimmjow but Ikkaku assumed he was out of the car, possibly getting help. He pulled at the handle to open his door but it was unresponsive so he shifted over the central console, wincing as his arm protested before sitting in the passenger’s seat, turning to get out.

His car was almost wrapping around a post on the driver’s side, the reason his door wouldn’t open being the post neatly planted into it. There were sirens approaching and a number of people standing around, looking at the damage. One man came up to him, trying to help him and get him sitting down but Ikkaku just brushed him off, looking around for Grimmjow. He turned to the man eventually, gripping his arms and asking if he’d seen a tall, blue haired man leave the car before him. The man shrugged his shoulders, trying to back away from him but Ikkaku just released the man and turned away himself, seeing the police and ambulance crews arrive.

He was strapped to a gurney quickly, no matter how he protested and they put a stupid collar round his neck. The police asked him a few basic questions but as he couldn’t remember much past glimpsing the van, they dismissed him for the moment and just started to establish crowd control to allow the ambulance to do their job. Ikkaku was on the scene long enough to see the fire department starting to cut the roof off his precious car before he was loaded up into the ambulance and sent on his way.

He was fussed over a bit in the emergency room, forced into various scans and x-rays before getting a cast put on his broken arm. It had passed through the steering wheel apparently and it had trapped it, cracking one of the bones but it would heal on its own, not needing pins or anything drastic. Five weeks in a cast were almost bearable. He was told he was staying overnight in the hospital and was getting moved to a bed before he knew it, surprising the cop at how swiftly things were moving. He hadn’t heard anything about the red head in the car with him, his nurse not knowing and unable to find out apparently. He wanted to speak to Ichigo as well but with him trapped in one bed and his partner trapped in another, it would be difficult to arrange. Eventually he pulled the boyfriend card and said his other half was visiting Ichigo and he’d really like him back.

Yumichika had flown down the stairs, his usual pale complexion white with shock at seeing Ikkaku in the hospital bed. He held the uninjured hand and kissed Ikkaku’s knuckles as he heard what happened, a tear trailing down his face as shock settled in.

A little while later the door opened again and in wheeled Ichigo in his chair, pushing himself along and his big brown eyes open wider than normal at the sight of his partner in the bed.

“Ikkaku, what the hell happened?” Ichigo wheeled up near the bed and stood, supporting his weight on the side of the bed. He reached down and gripped Ikkaku’s arm just to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating.

“Someone hit the car, it’s totalled. Renji wasn’t looking to good last time I saw him.”

“Why was Renji in the car? Ikkaku what happened?” Ichigo was drifting between panic and anger at seeing his friend like this and hearing that their pet project was ruined. Both of them had put a lot of their hard earned cash into that car but it had been Ikkaku’s baby.

“I was bringing them in to see you, some van pulled up beside the car and Grimmjow grabbed for the wheel. The next thing, the car is wrapped around a post and Grimmjow’s gone, Renji’s out cold and I’m like this. I don’t know what the fuck happened.”

Ichigo paled, his grip around Ikkaku’s arm tightening. “What do you mean Grimmjow’s gone?”

“I mean gone. I thought he’d just got out of the car but he wasn’t there when I came round. Look Ichigo don’t go and do anything stupid.”

The words were lost on the other man as he walked out of the room, barely limping with his splint. Ichigo walked straight to his own room, fury running in his veins. Grimmjow was finally coming to see him, even if it was just to tell him that everything had been a misunderstanding and there really was nothing between them, Ichigo still loved the guy and like hell was he letting anyone take him away. He would crack the world for a friend and even if he wanted Grimmjow to be more, the blue haired man definitely fit in that category.

Kenpachi was outside his room as usual and read the waves of anger flowing off his colleague. It made the large man smile; he’d go along with the smaller cop, it usually led to him getting to hit people.

Ichigo trailed through his little cubby and found his clothes, just a pair of jeans and actually one of Ikkaku’s t-shirts, he’d asked for proper clothes for interviews as he wasn’t sitting in his jammies when talking to the boss. Slipping into Ikkaku’s t-shirt fed fuel to the fire in his veins, he smoothed the shirt down before slipping his training shoes on, not even really struggling with the one on his straight leg for once. He noticed Kenpachi standing at the door with an expectant grin on his face. “Ken, find out where Renji is, he’ll be in the hospital somewhere. I want to see him before we go.” Ichigo didn’t even have to convince the other that he was leaving, Kenpachi was good for going along with crazy ideas, he’d been Ikkaku’s partner years ago when the bald man was a rookie and had been there for both men many times.

Ichigo left the room, feeling his knee twinge slightly and he grabbed his left crutch just to keep his weight off the limb till he needed it. He’d been moving with the crutches long enough that his speed wasn’t affected by the injury. He stopped by Ikkaku’s room one more time, seeing the doctor with him made him pause for a moment, Ikkaku getting his observations taken and a light shone into his eyes. He spotted Ichigo at the door and immediately scowled at seeing him dressed and on his feet. Ichigo’s wheelchair had been pushed against the wall out of the way. Yumi was standing at the head of Ikkaku’s bed and he stared at Ichigo, clutching his throat as he also realised what the other was up to. When the doctor had finished, Ichigo approached the bed and clasped Ikkaku’s arm.

“I thought I told you not to do anything stupid.”

“Yeah but when did I start taking orders from you? If Aizen’s guys have got him then I need to get him out quickly.”

“Tell me you’re not going by yourself.”

“Ken’s coming with me and I’m going to stop by the department and pick up a few ex-cons to help. I’m going to drop in and see Renji before I leave but can you and Yumi keep an eye on him for me?”

“He’s in love with you too by the way.”

Ichigo was about to leave before his partner spoke there, Ichigo turning back to him with an eyebrow raised. “Who?”

“Both I think to be honest. But Grimmjow definitely. Don’t ask me how it would work but I think it might. You just need him back. For fuck’s sake be careful. I don’t like it when I’m not there to watch your back.”

“Well get your ass out of bed then, it’s only a broken arm.” Ichigo actually had to push the other down, Ikkaku deciding Ichigo was right. “Man I was kidding. Rest, if I need you I’ll let you know.”

Ichigo left with a wave and Kenpachi was outside, ready to take him to see Renji. The red head was in a higher intensive care ward, flat out on his back with a collar round his neck. One leg was immobilised and his visible skin was littered with small nicks from glass. Ichigo thought he was unconscious as he approached but when he laid a hand on the other, Renji’s burgundy eyes snapped open, panic in them until he identified who was at his side.

“It’s just me Ren, man you definitely came off worse in this one. How are you doing?”

Renji’s voice was weaker than usual and he struggled to turn his head to face the other man. Ichigo stood closer and straightened Renji’s head so it put less strain on the other before stroking a hand down his handsome face. “I’ve been better. Is Ikkaku alright? And Grimm?”

“Ikkaku’ll be fine, he’s got a busted arm but fine otherwise. Has no one told you what happened?”

“Just that we were ran off the road. You didn’t say anything about Grimm, is he bad?” Renji raised one of his hands and held Ichigo’s wrist.

“Renji, Grimmjow was missing when Ikkaku came round. We don’t know where he is but I’m going to find him. You just take it easy alright?” Ichigo leaned in and pressed their foreheads together for a second before parting and trying to walk off but Renji wouldn’t let him go.

“You need to stop and listen for a minute. I’ve not told you everything and you need to know something before you barrelling into trouble. Are my clothes somewhere? You need to find my phone.”

Ichigo frowned, wanting to get moving to find Grimmjow but he went into the plastic bag under the bed and found the man’s jeans, searching the pockets to turn up the phone, getting mildly disturbed at the red marks on the fabric. He held the device out to Renji who unlocked it and opened a contact. He held it out for Ichigo to take back before closing his eyes for a moment, his breath coming hard for a second or two. “Call him, he’ll explain better than I can. Tell him you’re a cop and give him your badge number or he’ll just hang up on you. You can take over; probably do a better job than me anyway. I didn’t leave you by choice, just remember that.” Renji held a hand up and Ichigo took it, holding it in his own. Renji pulled him weakly down, Ichigo bending and he closed his eyes as their faces came close, Renji’s hand on Ichigo’s cheek as their noses touched. “Come back to me?”

Ichigo jerked back for a moment, registering the words and frowning. “I don’t get you guys; you have each other, why the hell am I involved?”

“You’d have to be _not_ you to understand. Be careful and we’ll work it out alright? Call the guy, try and keep your temper.” Renji closed his eyes again, Ichigo taking his leave with the scowl still in place.

Ichigo felt Kenpachi come alongside him as he walked and he looked down at the number on the phone, just the name Urahara alongside it, no other contact details. He pressed the call button and held it up; following Kenpachi’s lead out to his car and sliding into the passenger seat. Kenpachi liked big cars and had a few to choose from. The one he’d brought that day was a big Dodge Ram pickup with big enough wheels to make just getting into the cab interesting for someone in a splint but there was plenty of room to stretch his leg out when he was in. The phone rang six times before it was answered by a strange, singsong voice.

_“Hello Abarai, didn’t think I’d be hearing from you.”_

“This isn’t Abarai, this is Detective Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai told me to call you. He was in an accident.”

“ _Detective Kurosaki, I have hear of you, Abarai speaks highly of you. How can I help?”_

 _“_ You can start with identifying yourself. Renji told me to call you for details before I go and start breaking people.”

_“Ah, just as precocious as I had been led to believe. My name is Special Agent Kisuke Urahara, and I work for the Criminal Investigations branch of the FBI. If Abarai has asked you to call me I am imagining it is in reference to Sousuke Aizen no?”_

Ichigo nearly dropped the phone, wondering why Renji had a direct line to the CID. “Yeah, what’s going on? Why do you know Renji and what has it got to do with Aizen?”

“ _Abarai has been working for us for about three years now, trying to release Aizen’s claws in the justice system but I hear you are responsible for ultimately bringing him down, not that he’ll stay that way.”_

“He’s already taken someone, and I need to get them back. You need to start helping me or I’ll just do it myself and that probably won’t end well.”

“ _Well, I am happy to assist in any way. Why don’t I meet you back at your department, that is where you are headed no? Renji’s phone is jacked, if you were wondering.”_

Ichigo ended the call after agreeing to meet with the other just as Kenpachi pulled into the staff car park and Ichigo streaked out of the car, moving faster than he should have been able to as he headed into the building. Kenpachi directed him to where they were keeping the interviewees and told him where the other group were being kept as well, the ones that were in a bit more trouble. Septimo, Diez, Segunda and others were all getting sent down for a very long time because of what they had been involved in and Aizen was obviously at the top of that fairly long list, multiple sentences being heaped on the man.

Ichigo opened the door of the social area of the good guys and identified all of them with a quick sweep of his eyes. Deroy and a few others looked delighted to see him, calling out to him and others nodded as his eyes swept them. Ulquiorra waved lightly, his face not changing but it was stuck in a computer screen and Ichigo knew the man well enough that it was a big deal for him to have just noticed him entering the room. He identified Starrk and headed his way, knowing the former leader of the group was a good place to start.

“Shiro, it is good to see you on your feet. We had been led to believe your recovery time would be longer.”

“Well, I might be here against doctor’s orders but I need your help, Grimmjow’s been taken.”

Starrk’s usual sleepy demeanour changed instantly, his back straightening and his face adopting a frown. “What do you mean taken?” Others had heard their conversation and had drifted closer, Nnoitra being easiest to identify out of the corner of an eye.

“Grimm’s been snatched? He was coming to confess his undying love to your skinny ass though.”

Ichigo threw an incredulous look at the other, shaking his head before turning back to the former primero. “Someone forced Ikkaku’s car off the road and snatched Grimmjow from it. I’m going to find out who and I’ve got some help but I was wondering if I could get more.”

“You do not have to ask.”

_iiiiiii_

Ichigo didn’t know what to expect from Kisuke Urahara but the man sitting behind the large conference table was definitely not it. Scruffy blond hair topped with a ridiculous hat nearly hid the goofy grin he cast towards Ichigo as he stepped inside the room followed by Kenpachi, Starrk and others from the gang. They fanned out and took seats of their own, Nnoitra looking at Urahara’s companion appreciatively. Sitting beside the blond was an exotic looking woman with long purple hair pulled into a high pony tail and a curvy body coated in black, almost indecent. Her face was very pretty and her eyes held a wicked glint in them.

“Kurosaki! You’re definitely cuter than I thought you’d be; come, sit next to me.” Kisuke patted the seat next to him, Ichigo’s face flushing at the sideways compliment before obeying, Nnoitra eagerly taking the seat on the side of the woman. “This is my partner, Yoruichi Shinhouin; young man I need to warn you that she does bite, and it will hurt.” Kisuke turned briefly towards Nnoitra who backed off when the man started to speak to him. The lady in question just smirked at them, leaning on her hand.

Ichigo briefly introduced the other people round the table before turning to the agent, needing answers only he could give.

“I know you think Abarai left the police without a thought but actually he came to work with me. I demanded he leave his old life completely so that it could not be used against him and he did so reluctantly. He moved in with us briefly and after a few glasses of saki he did divulge your name a time or two. I would have thought a boy of Japanese descent would have been able to hold his saki.”

Ichigo grinned, rolling his eyes. “It’s not really easily available in the US. I had it growing up and can take it; Renji’s got a poor alcohol tolerance anyway. I’m surprised he didn’t vomit on the table drinking saki.”

“Ah, good to know, you will have to join us for a drink sometimes. Anyway he was planted in the company, into fifth division with yourself Nnoitra Gilga isn’t that right?” Kisuke turned to Nnoitra who snapped his attention from the lady’s chest.

“Yeah, didn’t know he was a fed seed though.”

“No, well it wouldn’t have exactly been undercover if everyone knew, would it?”

Ichigo’s mind was reeling with the information and he started to wonder if Grimmjow knew about Renji’s federal help. “I was brought in by Grimmjow Jaeggerjaques to try and get him out, if you guys were involved, why was I brought in?”

“The best answer I can give you is that clearly Jaeggerjaques didn’t know that we were involved as well.” Kisuke paused as the door opened, Ichigo groaning inside as his boss walked in, Byakuya looking very unimpressed with the gathering.

“Kurosaki, I realise you live to wind me up but I assumed when on sick leave, you would cease. Care to inform me what is going on?”

“Where is Aizen, right now?” Ichigo had this funny suspicion but he’d yet to see anyone to ask.

Byakuya frowned, not happy his question wasn’t answered first. He is in the holding area; I believe he was on the list today though. Captain Tousen is in charge of his interrogation.”

Ichigo saw Kisuke close his eyes then bang his forehead down on the table in front of him. His voice came from under him, muffled slightly by the position. “Kaname Tousen?”

“Yes, along with Ichimaru.”

Kisuke’s head snapped up, smile back on his face as he lifted his phone out. He held it up to his ear after pressing a few buttons and turned from the group. Ichigo glanced around and saw the looks the others were giving the weird agent, Ulquiorra raising an eyebrow even at the mad man’s approach. Apart from a delighted opening to the conversation, Kisuke kept his voice down too low for any of them to hear and Ichigo sat back on his seat, tapping the desk lightly.

Eventually the man re-joined the group, still grinning stupidly and called the attention of the room. “So, little Grimmjow has been taken, and coincidentally, Sousuke Aizen also relieved himself of police custody. Handy that. Now, Mr Schiffer, if I get you net access, can you pull up the accident reports and images from the incident officers as well as any cameras nearby?”

Ulquiorra nodded at the man but Byakuya butted in, not happy he wasn’t getting acknowledged. “We can get those reports officially you know, and actually speak to the officers involved.”

“Yeah I know, but he’ll get it quicker without having to bother those busy men. If you could get him the access he needs Captain Kuchiki. Now Coyote Starrk, always wanted to meet you, do you drink saki, you could join Kurosaki and myself sometimes perhaps. Anyway, you are the one that was deepest into Aizen’s domain, what can you tell us?”

Ichigo got to sit in the back ground, feeling a little ignored but he didn’t want to get in the way of these clearly professional men. Ulquiorra had not only pulled up the official reports, unofficially of course, he’d found three street cameras that basically recorded the even as well as a video uploaded to social network that shows Grimmjow getting grabbed by two unknown men and led into the van. The men didn’t have to subdue the large man who outweighed them and that struck a chord in Ichigo immediately.

“Why is he not fighting them?” Ichigo spoke up, stopping the others in their conversations and they all turned to the screen. Ulquiorra rewound the feed and played it through again. It showed one of the men speaking to Grimmjow for a second before they held him and walked him back to the van. “They’ve got something on him, said something to him to make him come quietly.”

“Possibly threatened a small injured friend currently in hospital?” Kisuke speculated while looking at Ichigo with one eye. It made the smaller man flush and he dropped his head.

“More like they’ve got his sister. Grimm’s been trying to keep them away from Nel for years, she’s his only family and the _only_ reason he didn’t just walk. Aizen knows where she is and has used her against him before.” Nnoitra also saw his friend going without a fight and he’d seen it before as well.

“Younger sister?” Ichigo was now worried that a young girl was in trouble as well, having two little sisters of his own just made it more real to him.

“Nah, Nel’s older, some lawsuit in a skirt. Lives in DC, they’ve not seen each other in years. Apparently they hated each other growing up. Nel used to kick his ass until he got bigger than her.”

Ichigo smirked at the thought of a female version of Grimmjow beating him up. A girl with long blue hair would be cool and if she’d also got the gorgeous gene of their parents then she’d be a knockout.

The feeds also gave them a licence plate to work from but it was just a work van that was traced back to a rental place. They could go to the business and get who’d rented the van but it would just be a cover. Starrk suggested a few places he knew of that they could have gone to and Ulquiorra did his best to trace the van’s path in the city’s cameras but it was a nearly impossible task with so many possibilities.

Ichigo was thinking over all the possibilities and looked near the bottom of the list, seeing the original compound as one of them. Glancing at the map and seeing Ulquiorra’s red line trace where he’d managed to find the vehicle, the compound should have been higher in the list compared to some of the locations. “Why is the compound so far down the list?”

“I hardly think they’d return to their base of operations, it would be the first place we’d look.” Byakuya was assisting Ulquiorra in his search, not even glancing up at Ichigo when he spoke.

“And yet it’s going to be seventeenth. Look it might sound crazy but what if he double bluffed us. He would know we’d think he’d definitely not go there because we’d definitely look there, and yet he’d know we wouldn’t bother. I think we should check it out.”

“And I think you should head back to the hospital. Ichigo you are still recovering and though you have brought a good group together I think you should make the decision to step back and let us take care of it.”

Ichigo frowned at his boss, he’d never been pushed to the side before, always had his views held in high regard. He could feel it in his bones that he was right, those damn spidey senses were jangling away but if he couldn’t get the boss to listen then it was useless.”

“Kurosaki, Yoruichi will escort you to the hospital, in case you get yourself into bother along the way.” Kisuke spoke quietly, winking at the other before returning to his own work. The exotic beauty stood and approached him, smirking at him and gesturing to the door with her head. Ichigo turned to Nnoitra and glanced to the door as well, the tall man grinning his wide, piano toothed smile as he followed.

As they left, Kenpachi joined them; he’d not been involved in the searching as he’d had no input to give. “So, where are we going and when do we leave?” He rubbed his large hands together with glee.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little warning that i've not really read over this chapter before posting, it's very late at night but i wanted it out. Will revise when it's daylight. If there is any glaring errors please forgive me.

Chapter 13

Grimmjow winced as he rotated his hand; the cable tie seemed to be getting tighter by the moment. It was a little humiliating to be tied to a pipe in the toilet but at least it gave him access to it if he needed it.

When he’d spotted the van he’d instantly recognised the driver, the passenger was a stranger though. He’d have to try and find out how Yammy got out of police custody, when he got back into it of course. Yammy had hit that gorgeous car twice before the car wrapped itself around a post on a sidewalk and everything went fuzzy for a few moments. Grimmjow remembered getting yanked out of the car and he basically fell into the van, he had the graze on his forehead as testimony to his less than graceful entry to that vehicle. The bitch was the bruise on his shoulder from the seat belt. Gorgeous car or not, not only did it not have air conditioning, it didn’t have air bags.

The thought about air conditioning reminded him that Renji had been in the car and he didn’t know how his lover or the bald headed cop had fared in the accident. Hopefully they’d suffered like him, just bumps and bruises. And he guessed his conversation with Ichigo was going to have to wait as well, at least until he got out of the toilet.

He was still in the dark as to why he’d been taken, but he had a few ideas, mainly revolving round Aizen and his long fingers extending out of his prison cell. He knew the risk in bringing in Ichigo and by now everyone who had been part of the company knew it was he was responsible for bringing it down. Obviously everyone on his side was grateful but the others clearly wouldn’t be.

The room he was being kept in lacked a window so it was difficult to track time and the only light came from the small window above the door and the line of light under it. When the door finally creaked open, the light stung his blue eyes, always more sensitive to extreme changes anyway and he turned away to blink out the black spots.

“Didn’t think you’d sink lower than me; good to see you in your proper place though.” He didn’t have to see who was talking to him to recognise that voice, Yammy’s slur and poor education affecting his speech. Grimmjow turned towards the door and saw the grotesquely large man just standing and grinning down at him. “Nothing to say Sexta? Isn’t like you really. Boss just wanted me to tell you that he’ll be seeing you tomorrow, after me and Segundo have had a little chance to get reacquainted of course. Aizen’s not happy with you dude, bringing a pig into the company? When did you get such a taste for bacon?”

“Fuck off Yammy.”

“I was so close to having him you know? I was going to split him down the middle and hear him squeal the whole time. Guess I just get to play with you instead?”

Yammy pulled a set of metal cuffs out of his back pocket, grabbing Grimmjow’s free hand, the other trying to pull it free but the cuff clicked over it easily, Yammy pulling him up and to the back to that the two hands were behind Grimmjow before Yammy clicked the other cuff closed. He cut through the cable tie with his knife before pulling Grimmjow along with him.

Grimmjow kept his cool for the most part. There was no point in escaping if he didn’t know where he was or what was waiting for him just outside the toilet. Once pulled along a fairly familiar white corridor and pushed into a room he vaguely recognised, he realised he was in Segunda’s area in the compound, they had actually brought him back to the place he’d been living for years. Not only did he know it well just from living there, he’d been watching every inch of it as a job, he knew it better than anyone else, knew most of the little squirrel holes and every single exit; incredibly stupid of them to trap him there. Baraggan and one of his little boys was standing in the room waiting for them, Grimmjow wanting to wipe the smile off Vega’s face but he sucked it up, knowing this was going to be challenging. He’s seen the state of many prisoners coming out of Baraggan’s domain, what they had done to Ichigo had been mild really compared to what they could do so he knew this was going to be extremely unpleasant.

“Hello Sexta, one of our original employees. Aizen thinks your training has slipped a little and you‘ve forgotten where your allegiances lie. I get to remind you.” Baraggan’s face remained emotionless but there was a glint in his eyes that made Grimmjow wince.

_iiiiii_

Ichigo got over the wall with a little difficulty, his crutch left in Kenpachi’s car. His knee was throbbing a bit but he could handle it for the evening. The female special agent, Yoruichi was right by his side and unconsciously gripped his elbow at times when he needed a little more assistance and had been there to slow his descent to the ground after Kenpachi gave him a leg up on the other side of the wall. The large man landed at Ichigo’s side moments later, still grinning. He hadn’t stopped ever since Ichigo had outlined his brief plan. Go in, get Grimm, kick the shit out of anyone that got in the way. Nnoitra was next over the wall, his extreme height allowing him to get over unassisted. The four were soundless as they approached the building, Nnoitra leading them to one of the shipping port entries that would get them in at sector seven fairly undetected. He’s been adamant that all of Grimmjow’s people were on their side and the system had a lock out that only someone from section six could access it so the surveillance was useless at least.

The shipping port had a roller door that was up about two feet, normal for that door according to Nnoitra but the door was level with the back of a truck. Nnoitra pulled himself up and put a hand down for the lady, Yoruichi accepting and climbed up gracefully. Kenpachi turned to Ichigo and actually lifted him, sitting Ichigo on his high shoulder so he could scoot onto the step and stand himself before the bigger man got himself up. They scrambled under the door, Ichigo having to pull himself with his arms and already feeling way more strain on his body than he should, before making their way to the main corridor, Nnoitra leading the way and Yoruichi bringing up the rear.

Ichigo recognised the corridor and gripped the tall lanky man’s arm to halt him before nudging him the other way. Ichigo took the lead and ended at Grimmjow’s office door, punching the code in before opening the door and entering.

“They might be locked out of the system but I can get us in. It might give us an edge if we can track them.” Ichigo sat in the hot seat and pulled the control on to his lap, opening the server and lighting the screens up.

Nnoitra was over at the filing cabinets and pulled a few boxes out, taking them to the desk before stripping them out. He’d found the ear pieces and handsets to the walkie talkies Grimmjow had got for his team and was checking if they were still operational.

“Hey, this is why Urahara had groaned at Tousen’s name. That ass wipe is here, just entered Aizen’s old office. Seriously? They’re even using the same rooms? Not sign of Grimmjow though, or anyone else really, I guess he could be there.”

Nnoitra walked over and dumped a handset on Ichigo’s lap. “Right, you track their movements from here and we’ll go and investigate.”

“Hell no, I’m not sitting here like some kid. I can go and look as well.”

Nnoitra just looked down at him, one eyebrow raised over his only working eye. “Seriously? Your leg is trailing, even if you’re trying to hide it you were struggling just walking along the corridor. You’re a liability. God knows what state Grimmjow could be in if Baraggan is here and we don’t need two invalids to carry out of here. This room is secure and is close to several exits; we can come back and get you. Plus we need someone who knows how to work this shit to help us out. Do you have any better ideas? Ones that recognise that you aren’t fit for shit?”

Ichigo scowled, not arguing really as he knew the other was right. They didn’t need him slowing them down. If they could get Grimmjow out then that was enough, he could help from here. Ichigo turned his handset on. “Channel three. Think you’ve got a pretty clear run of things, can’t see anyone moving around. Oh, there is some movement at Segunda’s, that little fuck Vega’s there, nursing his hand.”

“Probably tried to punch Grimm in his concrete skull. If you ever get in a fight with the guy, don’t go for the head, he doesn’t feel it. Keep us right kid.”

Ichigo flipped Nnoitra off as the three dashed out of the room, Yoruichi squeezing his shoulder as she passed and winking before closing the door. The woman had to get changed before they’d left the police department but hadn’t told the men, just pulling clothes out of her bag and stripping off. Ichigo’s face had turned purple and he’d turned away but Nnoitra and Kenpachi had been quite happy to watch. She’d been looking at him wickedly ever since but she didn’t say much.

He watched them on the screen, following their motions over several screens while having others looping through the rest of the feeds. Segunda’s area was on a different level and they couldn’t take the elevators so that left the stair cases some where they really didn’t want to get trapped. Nnoitra’s voice came over the radio very quietly, asking if they were clear to enter the stairway and make their way up. Ichigo quickly tracked the stairs as well as all the entrances on the different levels and didn’t see anyone close, sending the all clear through to the others. The three were quick to clear the two turns in the stairs and were at the door to the next level much quicker than they would have been with Ichigo there. Movement on a screen made Ichigo turn his head, his face paling quickly as he saw Grimmjow getting hauled out of Segunda’s main door and towards the elevators, and therefore right towards Nnoitra and the others.

“Nnoi, incoming, stay in the stairwell and out of sight. Grimm, Baraggan and Yammy heading your way.”

Ichigo saw the three press themselves against the wall backing onto the corridor, Nnoitra craning his head round to see the window above him. Three figures passed, Ichigo seeing them in the corridor and their shadows passing the window in the stairwell at the same time. He released a breath when they hit the up button on the elevator and waited till the car arrived, entering when the steel doors opened.

“Ideas anyone? Follow them or something else?”

Ichigo scanned near Aizen’s office. “There are more bodies up on that level, not just the captain and Aizen.” Ichigo zoomed in on one unknown man, just a blank face in a suit really but the jacket was bulging in the right areas to let him know they were armed. “Guys are packing and there are at least six of them hanging about now. I think the best option would be to wait. Maybe head back here.”

“No, we’ll hang here. Could get into Segunda’s and hide out in there. Plenty of rooms in there.”

Ichigo watched as the lift opened on Aizen’s floor, trying to see Grimmjow better and figure out if he was injured in anyway. He was limping slightly on his right hand side and his face had some smudges of red on it but as his hair was wet, the real damage could have been cleaned away already. He looked like he’d been roughed up a bit but it could have been a lot worse, Ichigo rubbing at his knee at that thought. All twenty four screens in front of him were focused on the upper levels, none of the feeds near him were in view at that point and only when he heard noise outside his door did he click one screen over.

Approaching his door was Vega and Abirama, Ichigo quickly muting the handset and almost holding his breath. He watched them approach the door, the bigger man laughing and shoving the smaller one, Vega scowling a bit, rubbing at his hand again. When Vega stopped outside the door, Ichigo stopped breathing, knowing that if they got in the room there was nowhere for him to hide. Vega lifted his hand and pushed at the door, Ichigo hearing it swing open as he watched it from the camera feeds. He slunk down in the seat, the large chair would hide him from a quick view from the door but not if they walked in. Deroy was nearly invisible in the chair at first but he wasn’t as long as Ichigo.

Vega stepped into the room and out of the camera feed first, Ichigo watching the screen to stop himself from peering over the chair. His breath sounded so loud in his ears but he knew it was just the adrenaline starting to pump round his body. Abirama entered after a second, pushing the door all the way open. Ichigo slunk down further, pulling his legs up and squeezing them in, ignoring his knee’s protest. Unfortunately, Abirama’s height let him see over the chair back to spot Ichigo’s glaring hair and he stomped over, grabbing a handful of the bright strands and pulling Ichigo up. Ichigo had the sense to click the handset on and hold it for a second.

“Let me go Abirama.”

“Not a chance Shiro, the boss is going to be so happy to see you.”

Ichigo dropped the handset, kicking it into the cushion on the seat as he was dragged over by his hair. Dropping to the floor at his feet, Ichigo kicked out with his good leg, knowing there was little point but he wasn’t going without some fight. As Abirama released him in surprise, Ichigo turned and punched him straight in the groin, smirking as he hit the ground at Ichigo’s side. Vega then got involved and kicked Ichigo on the side of his head, stomping on his cheek to hold him there a second later. Ichigo tried to struggle out from under the foot but the pressure just increased.

“Are you going to behave now Shiro?”

“Probably not.” Ichigo did wonder why he answered like that but it was an impulse. It was the last impulse for a while as Vega stomped down again, making Ichigo’s head swim, his mouth fell open and a puddle of drool escaped without his consent as he tried to keep his last meal from making an appearance. He was lifted from the floor and flung over Abirama’s back, the motion not helping him control his nausea and he just hung there as his head swam. He didn’t even feel the elevator lifting them or remember getting into it but he noticed when they left. The short walk to Aizen’s room made his head throb with every step and when the door was opened; Ichigo was dumped on the floor in the middle, his arms not responding to ease his descent.

He vaguely heard someone shout his name but the fall was too much and the black spots in his vision over took everything else, his eyes drifting shut on their own.

_iiiii_

Grimmjow tried to stand as he saw Ichigo over the back of one of Baraggan’s men. The man hung there like he was unconscious but when Grimmjow was his face, his eyes were open, if unfocused. That didn’t last long though, Grimmjow watching Ichigo’s body impacting with the floor, his limbs bouncing with the force and his eyes shut slowly. Grimmjow could see his chest still rising and falling but his face had a clear boot print on it along with other swellings. Grimmjow glanced up and saw Aizen’s amused face and Yammy’s disturbing grin.

“Ah, looks like your little friend missed you. Well Grimmjow, go and see to him.” Aizen smirked as Grimmjow fought against the binds around his arms holding him to the chair. Aizen nodded to the tall silver haired man at his side, the creepy looking guy heading over to the downed man, kneeling at his side. Grimmjow didn’t know who the guy was, he’d turned up with the black skinned man and they appeared to know each other. “Is he alive Ichimaru?”

“Very much so Aizen, tenacious little guy.” Ichimaru pulled Ichigo onto his back, being surprisingly gentle with him and Grimmjow was grateful for it. He straightened the injured limb out before standing, glancing up into Grimmjow’s eyes before turning back to the brunette behind the desk, his nearly closed eyes opening for a second with the rise of an eyebrow, leaving Grimmjow to question which side the man was on.

“So, do you want to expand on your answer, now that we have more company?”

Grimmjow frowned, realising what Aizen meant. After being dragged into the office and his arms bound to the chair he was sitting on, Grimmjow had been asked several questions, each around the idea about why he’d gone to the police. He’d been silent for each of his answers, not even really looking at the other but now with the collateral here, Grimmjow was in trouble.

“You know how much fun the Segunda had the last time he got to play with our little Shiro, you might want to start talking. What made you go to the police? Clearly your sister’s welfare doesn’t bother you anymore.”

“You can leave Nel out of this, she’s a big girl. And do you _really_ have to ask why I’d want out?”

“You have room and board, a job with clear prospects, more money than you can spend coming your way and a partner and friends, all under one roof. Surely you can see my curiosity at why you’d want to leave.”

“No freedom, breaking the law, seeing good people be harmed for no reason. A working whore house the floor below my bedroom and a friend in love with a man there who has no choice but to keep selling his body, even if he doesn’t see the money. You tell me Aizen, why would I want to stay?”

“I didn’t realise I’d offended your delicate morals. _You_ came to me if you remember Grimmjow. You were just a stupid young man with nowhere to go and I took you on. And now you actively try to hurt me. Thankfully you picked a police department that I’d been working with and had friends in. Have you met Kaname Tousen and Gin Ichimaru? You should have known better than to run to the local police. You did pick a good one to bring in though. Do you think he could go through it all again? Perhaps that would be a better lesson for you than any I could inflict on you. Watching someone who trusts you, someone you obviously care about go through the worst moments of their lives, for a second time. Only this time, Rage won’t be there to stop Diez from finishing; he’s stuck in the hospital, in Intensive care I hear. Hope it’s nothing serious.” Aizen grinned as Grimmjow paled, his struggling starting again as Abirama grabbed Ichigo by his arm and dragged him out. Gin and Vega came up behind Grimmjow and released the bindings to the chair, keeping the cuffs on his wrists and their hands on his arms and shoulders.

Grimmjow allowed them to lead him back down to the second section, only starting to protest when Ichigo was taken into a room and the door was closed. He shook off the small Vega and stepped over to the door, setting his shoulder into it. Gin pulled him away, gripping his arm tightly and pulling him close. Grimmjow tried to get away but the man gripped his chin, pulling his head round. His eyes crept open again, the deep blue trying to tell him something but Grimmjow wasn’t even trying to read him. Vega managed to get his grip again and the two men got him into the adjoining room, Grimmjow getting thrown onto the floor. He glanced around to see a very basic bedroom set up, with a sink at the foot of the single bed frame, a metal/spring version without a mattress. The window was set high in the wall at the head of the bed and the rest of the room was bare. All that Grimmjow could say about the place was that it was better than the toilet. Vega didn’t stay in the room, exiting and slamming the door shut behind him.

Grimmjow looked up at the creepy man standing over him, wondering if he could take him out with just his legs.

The guy clearly read his body language and stepped back, out of reach of Grimmjow’s legs and he leaned against the door, grinning down at him. “Tetchy man. It’s not nice to kick people you know.”

“It’s also not nice to tie them up and beat the crap out of them but that’s happened already today. I need to go through that door and you’re in the way.”

“So, little old you with your hands behind your back is going to go next door and beat down at least three able bodied men before lifting your friend, with no arms and I actually want to see that, before walking out of here against countless others? Sounds good. Carry on.” Gin stepped back, gesturing to the door with a long delicate hand. Grimmjow made to get up but struggled to just get to his feet with his arms bound. “Or on the other hand, you could wait for a bit and let the three others in the building come and help. Might even your chances.”

Grimmjow paused on his knees, frowning at the man. “Three others? Who else is here?”

“Oh, just one extremely tall friend of yours, a large scary cop with one eye and a sexy death goddess friend of mine. Did you really think that little cop came here alone? I think they found where he’d hid himself away. The others are nearby I think, haven’t heard from them yet though. My boss has been a bit quiet.” Gin’s smirk widened, his eyes completely shut.

“Your boss? Isn’t Aizen your boss? If there’s a team here why haven’t you told him?”

“Are you really that dense or did you take one too many hits to the head? Let me try the boss for a second and see if he’s got any information.” Gin pulled his phone out and held it up to his ear. He started talking again, this time into the device. “Hello _sir_. Yes I’m with Jaeggerjaques right now. Well to be honest, he’s a bit temperamental. And grouchy. No sir, they’ve got the Kurosaki kid, he was caught. I don’t know where Yoruichi and the others are but you might want to give them a heads up if you can. Righto, yes miss you too.” Gin pressed a button on his phone before turning back to Grimmjow. “Done, now we sit tight. I’ll pop out and see what’s happening in a bit.”

Grimmjow fell to his ass and leaned against the wall, his eyebrows nearly at his hair line as he tried to make sense of what was going on. A scream broke the quiet and Grimmjow nearly leapt to his feet, Gin holding him in place. “You can’t help him right now. I don’t have keys for those cuffs and I can’t take them all. I promise helps on its way.”

The promise did little to block out the next scream, or the one after that. Grimmjow knew Ichigo, knew he was as tough as nails and didn’t show pain so to hear him release like that nearly broke Grimmjow’s heart. He didn’t know what they were doing to the man but it was happening through the wall for one reason only, as punishment to Grimmjow.

It felt like hours before the screams stopped coming, Grimmjow counted each one up, the pauses between them differing at times as well as the volume and intensity. Seventeen was too high a number but the silence was almost worse than the screams. Gin sat next to him on the floor, a silent support at his side but it did little to help him. He heard the door next door opening but his didn’t open afterwards and the long pause before anything happened was too much for him, Grimmjow getting to his feet and diving for the door. Gin caught him as he turned to use his hands on the knob.

“I’ll go and see what’s happening. You have to stay in here, it’s non-negotiable. I’ll lock the door on the outside if you want but whatever it takes, you can’t leave this room.”

Grimmjow agreed and he watched the other leave, sinking onto the springs on the bed. Moments passed before the door banged open again, Gin in the doorway along with Abirama. Gin opened his eyes slightly to warn Grimmjow to act dumb before both of them grabbed him and hauled him along. It didn’t take long before Grimmjow realised where they were headed, the smell of the chlorine getting thicker the closer they got.

The dead pool was at the end of the hallway, the pool itself not much bigger than a double bed and about seven foot deep and it was surrounded by blacked out two way screens so that people could watch the victims lose their minds. Grimmjow was pressed to one of the screens, seeing Ichigo floating in the dark water, his arms loosely at his side as he floated in the salted water. It was actually quite relaxing to float in there if the other tortures weren’t in force. The ear plugs to cancel the sound, the room in darkness and of course the muscle relaxant that kept the mind awake but removed all use of your limbs. Grimmjow had never been placed in the pool as a torture but had seen it being used before. He also knew how badly Ichigo had reacted the last time he was in and Grimmjow had to get him out of it as quickly as he could.

“You can’t leave him in there, he’s terrified of it.” Grimmjow knew it was useless but at least Gin would now know the situation.

“Kind of the point Sexta. Maybe a few hours of it, or maybe a few days might be enough. Either way make yourself comfy; boss said you’re staying here for the night.” Vega motioned to the chair next to him, grinning at the man as the two holding him pressed him down. “Diez told me to tell you the kid was sweet.”

Grimmjow couldn’t hold himself back, leaping at the other and landing on his lap, head-butting him before sinking his teeth into his neck. Vega started to scream, making Grimmjow bite down harder until he could taste blood, worrying at the wound like a dog. He released the other, Vega’s hands going to clutch at his bleeding skin as Grimmjow got dragged off the other, grinning like a mad man with the blood running down his chin. He lashed out with his strong legs and caught Abirama in the thigh, second kick hitting his knee and taking the joint out, the big man hitting the floor. Gin was at his side a moment later, punching the bigger man before grabbing Vega by the jeans and pulling, Vega still whimpering as Gin searched his pockets. Finding a small set of keys, Gin pulled Grimmjow round and unlocked the cuffs. The skin under them was red and raw but it didn’t stop Grimmjow using his strong hands to throttle the small man, knocking him out before stamping on the bigger one, making sure neither was going to get up anytime soon.

“Well, I guess if we’re going to make a move, this is as good a time as any. Aizen and that lot are back upstairs; let’s get the kid out of there.”

Grimmjow stood before dashing to the door, shoulder barging it when he found it was locked. “Do either of them have the key?” Grimmjow continued to abuse the door as the slimmer man searched the unconscious men, coming up empty. He held his hands out, showing they were empty and Grimmjow tried harder to force the door but it wasn’t budging. He picked up his chair and threw it at one of the screens but it bounced back, hitting him on the leg. He picked it back up and used one of the legs as a ram, trying to break the screen but it just splinted, none of it falling away.

He swore loudly, throwing the chair away then pulling at his hair. He went to the next screen and looked through, seeing Ichigo’s slack face and thinking he saw terror in the brown eyes but it was unlikely. Gin’s phone went off and his eyes snapped to the other. Gin looked back at him, his face grim but he nodded as he spoke, answering yes as well before heading for the door back to the corridor. He pressed the phone to his shoulder and turned back to Grimmjow. “Stay here, watch him and I’ll be back with the key. Yoruichi’s making a mess apparently.”

Grimmjow stood at the screen, seeing Ichigo’s body bob in the water, his hand twitching every now and again and his bottom lip moving slightly. Grimmjow remembered Ichigo talking about how he sang to himself in his head to keep himself calm last time and it made Grimmjow start to sing gently under his breath.

The door opened once more, Gin’s creepy grin back on his face and he wasn’t alone. Grimmjow was genuinely glad to see his friend Nnoitra and he recognised the cop Zaraki as the one who was protective of Ichigo. The woman that sauntered in with keys swinging round his fingers was a stranger however and she hip barged him out of the way so she could unlock the door to the pool.

“Well? Are you just going to leave him in there?” She smirked at him, her golden eyes teasing as he scowled, moving into the pool room and kneeling at the side. There was a small, four inch ledge round the pool to keep the side dry and it was small enough that Grimmjow could reach out and grab the man’s arm, pulling him in and out again, the small body heavy with water. Nnoitra was at his side with towels and helped Grimmjow lift his body gently out of the water and lay him down. Ichigo was totally nude and his skinny frame had taken a lot of damage. There wasn’t an area that didn’t have a mark on it, mostly bruises but his lip was split and there was a bite mark on his chest that was weeping slightly. Not as bad as the one Grimmjow had inflicted on Vega but still not pleasant. His knee was puffy and swollen again, his knee cap out of place once more and Grimmjow grit his teeth to avoid losing it in front of the others. They dried him off before covering him up, Grimmjow pulling his button up off, leaving him in a vest and gently pulling Ichigo’s arms into the sleeves and buttoning one button mid chest to hold it on. One semi dry towel was wrapped around his lower body before the two men got him out of the room, Grimmjow holding his shoulders and Nnoitra gently holding his hips and ankles to get him out of the narrow doorway.

Ichigo’s eyes were still open and they were blinking rapidly in the bright light, darting to the sides. His body started to tremble as his senses were overloaded, Grimmjow and Nnoitra setting him down again. Nnoitra walked over to a cabinet, pulling a needle and bottle out before returning. He ripped into the steri-pack and pushed the sharp tip into the bottle top, filling about a quarter of the syringe before stopping. “It’ll bring him round quicker. Counteracts the other shit they put in him. Gives a bit of a hangover but I think he’d prefer that to staying like this. Pull his plugs gently and keep the noise down for a bit.” Nnoitra pulled the towel off his thigh before pushing the needle into the muscle and pushing the plunger. Grimmjow gently worked the ear plugs out, soothing Ichigo’s face as it jerked with the sounds now hitting him. The trembling increased for a while before dying down, Ichigo’s arms wrapping around himself and rolling onto his side. Grimmjow recognised the motions and pulled the man up, sitting behind him and pulling him into his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

“I’m here Ichigo, you’re alright.” Grimmjow laid his face on the damp orange spikes, hating the chlorine smell blocking Ichigo’s natural scent.

A quiet “Grimm,” was enough to sooth him, knowing that Ichigo knew he was there helped him a lot and when Ichigo’s hands came up and held the arms around him, Grimmjow squeezed him, just a bit.

“What happened? Is it over?” Grimmjow looked up at his friend, worried that they were still in danger.

“Yup, a nice man named Kisuke Urahara is having words with Aizen right now. And I think that Kuchiki guy is upset that one of his colleagues was involved and has taken it personally. Turns out he’s a bit scary. All in all a bit boring to be honest. Think you got all the excitement. Is the kid going to be alright?”

“He is now.”


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ichigo was almost expecting the hospital room when he woke up. It did seem to be the place he was in most often at the moment. It was an odd, though not unpleasant sensation to wake up pain free however. He felt a little stiff, like he hadn’t moved in a long time and he rolled his shoulders and hips to shed the heavy feeling in them. It didn’t seem to help however and with his head feeling numb and fuzzy he realised he must be on some strong pain killers.

Blinking his eyes, the gritty feeling not really leaving them, he looked around his room, recognising the bland décor and wondering if it was the same room or a different one to where he’d been staying. A glance at his bedside cabinet told him his belongings were in the room at least, the bunch of flowers looking a bit worse for wear and the two get well cards sitting up in front of the vase.

There were other things he recognised in the room as well, one with blue hair supporting the other, Renji half lying on the sofa with one leg in plaster from the knee down. Renji’s long bright red hair was loose and lying on Grimmjow’s white t-shirt and they both looked comfortable and carefree. Obviously Renji didn’t escape the car accident unscathed and Grimmjow still had shadows of bruises on his visible skin but they both still looked perfect as they slept, Grimmjow’s long arm holding Renji to his chest. Ichigo just watched them breathe for a few minutes, not wanting to disturb them when they looked peaceful. He didn’t really want the stress that waking them would bring anyway; the conversation between them could wait a while.

Ichigo thought back over his recapture, thinking about the feeling of having his knee put back out as well as having his shoulders wrenched when he fought back at them. The pain killers were clearly strong ones if even his dislocated shoulder wasn’t hurting as he shuffled around.

The door swung open slowly, grabbing his attention. He was expecting his partner or possibly a doctor but his blood ran cold as Aizen walked in, smug smile over his handsome face, Baraggan at his side. Both stood just inside the room, smiling as they gazed on him. They turned to each other and spoke, very quietly only glancing his way a couple of times. Aizen raised his hand and gestured for someone else to enter the room, the door opening more to admit the person. Ichigo felt his blood run cold at the sight of his abuser; Yammy’s licking his lips as he approached Ichigo’s bed side. Ichigo tried to move but his heavy limbs were still not responding, pinning him to the bed.

Aizen and Baraggan stood at the doorway, door still wide open as Yammy ripped Ichigo’s blanket off, exposing his hospital gown and bare legs. Ichigo turned to the sleeping pair on the sofa and screamed out for them, neither moving even as he pleaded. Yammy dragged him further down the bed and pulled his legs open, sliding between them, squeezing his thighs till they spotted with bruises. Yammy’s breath hit his neck as the large man hovered over him, one hand opening his trousers and releasing his grotesque cock. The bulbous head was out of proportion to the rest of it and the little pearls on the shaft stuck out like boils. Yammy pulled one Ichigo’s legs up and propped it over his shoulders before holding his hard member and just shoving his way inside Ichigo, the large helmet tearing the skin and muscle slightly before the pearls started to open Ichigo up in strange ways, pressing against parts of him that weren’t normally touched before pulling at them as Yammy pulled out. As the pistoning continued, Ichigo felt like his inside walls were being yanked out, his screams and pleas being ignored as Grimmjow and Renji slept peacefully on. Aizen and Baraggan still stood at the door, still smiling as they watched his torment, Ichigo getting pulled round the bed until his head hung awkwardly off the side and his arms lay out at the side of him. He realised that there was no noise around him, even his screams hadn’t made real noise and the clatter that should have happened as things fell off his cabinet with Yammy’s violence was missing as well. It was almost like he wasn’t there, like he was suspended somewhere and just remembering it.

It was then he realised he was back in the dead pool, the darkness encroaching on him as all sensation drifted further. Even the heaviness in his limbs was missing, just an eternal nothingness stretching out forever. The exposed skin tingled slightly, before the crawling sensation started again. It was almost like his body couldn’t handle the lack of sensation and had to create some.

As he floated in his nothing space the crawling sensation made its way along his arms and up his neck, pinpricks tingling across his face. He opened his mouth to try and breathe easier, the panic flooding his system but the tingling invaded it, running alone the lining of his mouth, coating his tongue until he couldn’t breathe past it, his wind pipe blocked. He could just about feel the water level rise up his neck and across his face as he sank beneath the surface, his eyes not closing even as he was submerged.

_iiiiiiiiii_

Grimmjow jumped up as Ichigo twitched, hurrying to his side and running his hands over his exposed skin. Ichigo’s pale skin had visible goose bumps that he smoothed over with his warm hands as he spoke softly to the unconscious man, trying to calm him in his sleep. Four of them had been taking turns to not leave Ichigo alone for even a second, Renji and Grimmjow staying together, one sleeping at a time and Ikkaku and Yumi were doing the same.

When the police and ambulance crew had arrived at the compound the second time, they’d whisked Ichigo away fast, his skin so pale and he was totally unresponsive from the moment Grimmjow had sat him down. The only word he’d said had been Grimmjow’s name; spoken so softly before his system had taken him down, crashing after so much torment. Grimmjow hadn’t been allowed to go with him, Grimmjow joining Nnoitra and the others with the police to contain what had happened and do some basic investigating. When they’d discovered Grimmjow had also been subject to abuse they had moved the investigation, Grimmjow being taken to the hospital accompanied by the exotic woman Yoruichi and after being given the medical all clear, just bruises and small wounds that didn’t need any care, he was allowed to go and see his partner Renji. Ichigo was still in the emergency room when Grimmjow got in to see the now awake red head, Renji frowning as his lover walked into the room.

“Where’s Ichigo?” Renji’s stress level was visible, his muscles tense and the cords standing out.

“He’s here, down stairs. They got him again, he’s a mess.” Grimmjow took the seat at Renji’s bed side, sinking his head into his hands, fingers gripping blue strands. Renji scooted up in his bed and reached a long arm out to pull Grimmjow closer, the blue head resting on his mattress. Renji curled up to it, stroking through the strands.

“Hey, he’s here, he’ll get better.” Renji gently stroked Grimmjow’s proud cheek bones, the smooth skin marred by a bruise over the bone.

“It’s my fault though. He came to get me; they got him again because of me. _Yammy_ got him because I was so fucking stupid to be taken.”

Renji’s hand clenched for a second when Yammy’s name was mentioned, what had happened to the smaller man evident. “We’ll get him through it, he needs us both.”

“I had to pull him out of that fucking pool again, he was so cold and still.” Grimmjow rolled his face round, letting Renji see his eyes were full. “He said my name when I held him; he knew I had him before he fell unconscious.”

“And that’ll be why he let himself go. He felt safe finally. Be strong for him and he’ll make it through.” Renji pressed his lips on Grimmjow’s just exchanging a touch before he lay down, his head still dizzy with too much movement. He adjusted his cast ankle slightly for comfort as he lay down, thinking about how much both men had just been through.

Ikkaku had been furious when he’d saw Grimmjow for the first time, but not at the blue haired man for a change. He’d gripped Grimmjow’s chin in one hand and turned his face to see the contusions better before his scowl deepened. He’d been very vocal that he was _not_ happy that his friend was hurt worse but he didn’t blame Grimmjow. Yumi had told the two larger men in a quiet moment that Ikkaku actually took the blame for the whole incident on himself as he’d been the one driving. If he had noticed the van he could have avoided the accident and Grimmjow being taken altogether.

The four had got a little closer, Grimmjow and Ikkaku still rubbing each other at times and Yumi still flinching when Grimmjow’s temper built but their mutual goal of helping Ichigo brought them together. With his knee in traction, being pulled by a weight to keep it in place, no one could join him in bed and hold him, just sitting at the side and holding parts of him. Yumi could just about squeeze onto the side and snuggle for a while but he cramped up in a small ball after a while.

It had taken several hours to get Ichigo into a ward bed, even if he actually had one already. The doctor had spoken to Ikkaku, the cop being good enough to allow Grimmjow and Renji to stay in the room with him and Yumi. Ikkaku was registered as Ichigo’s next of kin since his family were so far away and had medical rights over the man, just as Ichigo had the same for Ikkaku.

The doctor had detailed Ichigo’s many injuries, his knee being the worst of the lot and even after the cap had been put back, there was too much damage for the body to heal naturally, he was going to need a joint replacement. He also had a fairly major head trauma with mild brain swelling, something that was the major reason for keeping him asleep till it faded. When the doctor had spoken about the damage he’d sustained to his rear, Grimmjow had gripped Renji’s arm tightly, hating to hear the extent of injury the small man had endured from the beast of a man.

Obviously the doctor was concerned about Ichigo’s mental and emotional trauma as well, his previous reaction to the same torment had been bad, they couldn’t tell what kind of reaction he’d have this time. The doctor spoke of a few triggers for them to watch out for, commenting that the extreme reactions, suicide attempts, were a possibility. After the doctor left, the four of them agreed that Ichigo wouldn’t try that, he was stronger than that but inside they just didn’t want to admit to themselves that it was even a consideration.

Two days of looking at Ichigo’s slumbering face, his pinched tense face and his flushed agonised face was too much for Grimmjow and when the doctor said they weren’t going to drug him again the third day, just let him come around himself, Grimmjow planted himself right at the bedside, holding Ichigo’s hand until he woke.

It was Ichigo’s tensing fingers that told Grimmjow he was waking up, Grimmjow standing and putting his free hand on Ichigo’s cheek. Ichigo leaned into it automatically, a frown crossing his face as he shook off his anaesthetic. His big brown eyes blinked open slowly, flicking around until they focused on Grimmjow, the eyes almost comically wide as Ichigo’s body started to tremble. He mouthed something a couple of times before trying to clear his throat, panic coming over him as he reached for his neck. Grimmjow lifted his upper body up a bit into his arms and held a small white plastic cup to Ichigo’s lips. Ichigo sipped at the liquid before leaning into Grimmjow for a second.

“Am I awake? Is this real? Please don’t tell me if it’s not.” Ichigo lifted on trembling hand onto Grimmjow’s arm, his voice very soft.

“You’re awake, you’re back here.”

“Don’t let me go, please?” Ichigo pressed his head closer to Grimmjow, one of the big hands coming to cup the back of it to hold it in place.

“Never, seriously.” Grimmjow perched on the edge of the bed and held Ichigo more comfortably. It also meant the others could approach the bed slowly and see Ichigo face, the man smiling softly back at them. Yumi stood at Ikkaku’s side, holding his hand and laying his head on Ikkaku’s shoulder. Renji approached him, keeping his distance at first until Ichigo held his hand out, Renji quick to take it and press a kiss to the palm before kneeling on the floor at Ichigo’s bed side with the hand pressed to his cheek. Grimmjow laid one hand on Renji’s shoulder, tilting Ichigo’s head up to they were looking at each other. “Can we keep you?” Ichigo nodded before tucking his head back onto Grimmjow’s chest, Grimmjow closing his eyes as salty tears stung them, the droplets running down his face.

None of them noticed when Ikkaku and Yumi made their exits, leaving the newly formed threesome in peace. Ikkaku had a quick word with one of the nurses to let them know that Ichigo was awake but to give him a minute with his boyfriends. The nurse had blushed at the mention of the multiple partners but she said she’d let Ichigo’s doctor know and he’d take a little time to get to the ward.

Ikkaku took Yumi to the day room to give the men a little privacy, surprised when he found the room empty. He sat on the couch, pulling his smaller boyfriend down with him. Yumi pressed himself against his lover, running his straight nose up Ikkaku’s neck and nuzzling at the little hollow behind his ear. Ikkaku ran his hand over the skinny jeans on the other’s legs as he leaned back on the couch, just enjoying the attention. Yumi decided to take things a little further and straddled his lover, pressing his lips to the space his nose had been before sucking on it slightly. He pressed little kisses and nips around the area before moving across Ikkaku’s throat. When he reached the Adam’s apple he sucked it into his mouth, making Ikkaku hiss and hold his partner down, hips rising to meet hips. Yumi straightened with a naughty grin on his face, smile widening at the mirror expression on the other.

“Any of these beds around here free? Could really do with some private time.” Yumi ground his hips down into Ikkaku’s hearing a low groan escape the other.

“Behave, now that Ichi’s awake we can take the night off, no way are those big thugs going to leave his side. And I’m going to take you home and gobble you up.” Ikkaku pulled Yumi down into a searing kiss, Yumi clutching the smooth head to his body.

“Promise?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naughtiness ahead.......

****

Chapter 15

More PT, more counselling sessions and more police interviews followed, each harder than the last until Ichigo could barely cope. The PT hurt, his new knee taking some getting used to, the counselling was hard as he didn’t want to discuss what had happened, or how he was _feeling_ about it. He _didn’t_ want to feel about it, he wanted to forget. The police interviews were the worst however, having to play the victim and give statement after statement to his colleagues, having to let them know the horrors he’d been subjected to, and the nightmares he’d been suffering since. His boss was good enough to have taken most of his details, Ichigo didn’t want to pitying looks of his other colleagues on his mind and Byakuya was the expert at controlling his emotions. The only sign of caring he’d given was a squeeze to Ichigo’s uninjured shoulder before he left each time.

Not that he was lacking caring gestures at the moment. Yumi was always attentive, lying on the bed next to him and snuggling up as they chatted away together. Even though they lay intimately, with Yumi’s head in Ichigo’s shoulder and his arm slung across Ichigo’s chest, Ikkaku had no issues with the two. He knew Yumi loved him and Ichigo already had his hands full. Grimmjow had taken a lot of convincing to go and rest properly, not wanting to leave Ichigo for a moment but with his other visitors, Ichigo was getting very little alone time. Renji had been fairly silent but his presence alone was a small amount of bliss to Ichigo, Renji’s handsome face and powerful frame being the thing he’d been dreaming of for years.

Speaking of dreams, not all of Ichigo’s nights had been filled with trauma. He’d had at least three extremely graphic dreams featuring both of his new boyfriends, starting with only the two of them, him as an observer but he had progressively become more active in them and his imagination had no problem filling in the gaps his experience lacked when it came to three in bed together. If the real thing was even _half_ as good as his dreams then he’d be a very happy man.

His most recent dream had the two strong men holding him up as they filled him from both sides, Ichigo hanging in their grasps, one hand in blue hair and the other clutching vibrant red. With two mouths attached to his neck, sucking and nipping at his skin as the solid lengths moved in him, he could do nothing except wallow in the pleasure. Four large hands caressed over his frame, teasing at his straining erection. Just as he could feel himself getting close, his dream ended with his shoulder being shaken and a worried voice calling out his name. Blinking to clear his vision as he had woken up, his partner came into view standing over him.

“You alright man? You looked like you were having a bit of a nightmare, you’re sweating and twitching. Was it a bad one?”

“I’ve had worse,” Ichigo answered truthfully.

But after three weeks in hospital, nineteen PT sessions and six counselling visits he was getting to go home. His replacement knee still needed a lot of work but he was walking for short distances and his shoulder was strengthening as well. The rest of his injuries had faded in the weeks he’d been kept in but he had many new scars on his body, his least favourite were the half-moon shaped ones round his hip bones where someone had dug their fingernails in too deep, gouging his skin away. The doctor said they were still shallow and would fade with time but it was a visual reminder of what he’d been through.

One of his favourite irregular visitors had been Ulquiorra, the socially awkward man able to ignore the glaring obvious questions that everyone stumbled round and was able to straight out ask things no one could. On the second visit he began to speak about Ichigo’s relationship with the ex-Sexta and Rage, coming out and asking if he’d be able to indulge in sexual acts with a man after what happened. Ichigo had gone quiet for a while, Ulquiorra wondering if he’d been too blunt as usual but when the smile broke on Ichigo’s face he realised that Ichigo needed to speak about it.

“I need them to help me over it. Two men that love me would never be like that beast and they’ll give me the time I need anyway.”

Three weeks wasn’t a long time, he knew that but the small caresses and gentle kisses he’d exchanged with the pair were becoming not enough and he wanted to feel them, to see them both in their glory and he wanted to see if he could handle them near him like that.

His chance was coming as he got home, Grimmjow and Renji now staying at his apartment after being released from custody. Ichigo was being kept fairly out of the loop when it came to the investigation but he had other things to worry about, plus he was planning on returning to work and therefore the case the following week anyway. He could handle desk work for a while as his knee strengthened.

Kenpachi had offered to give him a lift home, the man had been over attentive since he’d been kidnapped and with the offer to help him regain his fitness, Ichigo knew he’d be back in shape quickly; he’d have to be or Kenpachi would cream him when they sparred.

Kenpachi parked outside Ichigo’s building, grabbing his bag out before Ichigo could hobble down from the pickup’s passenger seat and get it himself. Rolling his brown eyes, Ichigo led the way with a slight limp. His knee was extremely weird. They’d trimmed his big thigh bone back and capped the end of it with the socket joint. His shin bone fit into it and gave him the hinge he needed but it was plastic and he swore it squeaked slightly when he bent it. The doctor had laughed gently at him when he’d mentioned it and said it just felt _squeaky_ , it would become second nature eventually. There were two killer scars running down either side of his new knee, with the staple marks on them still red and angry looking but again, they would fade to silver like the rest of his scars. He’d been unable to see his back in the crappy mirror in the bathroom in the hospital but from what he could feel, the whip marks were healing nicely as well, a little pink still but it hadn’t really been long since he’d got them either.

Kenpachi insisted he took the elevator, even though it was only two floors and Ichigo could manage stairs but the larger man just led him into the metal box by the upper arm and turned to face the door. Ichigo invited his friend in for a drink or something but Kenpachi shook his head, a creepy grin on his face as he knocked on the door, dumping Ichigo’s bag on the floor before walking off, waving over his shoulder as he disappeared down the stairs.

Ichigo had given Grimmjow and Renji his key so he had no way to get into his own house unless the pair was in and that wait for the door to open was a little worrying. He’d told the men he was getting out that day and had sent Grimmjow a text when Kenpachi had arrived but he’d heard nothing back.  The door finally opened and seeing Grimmjow’s face with the grin spreading across it was definitely worth the wait at the door. Grimmjow lifted the bag, wrapping his other arm around Ichigo’s shoulder and pulling him in for a hug. Ichigo nuzzled into Grimmjow’s neck, his arms wrapping around the man’s trim waist and gripping the soft cream sweater covering Grimmjow’s back.

“Welcome home, come on and sit down.” Grimmjow led him over to the couch and backed him onto the soft cushions, gently setting him on his ass. Ichigo felt a bit of annoyance at the molly coddling but he bit back his remarks, knowing the bigger man was just worried for him.

Renji poked his head out of the kitchen, grinning when he spotted Ichigo, disappearing for a second before coming out, drying his hands on a towel before slinging it over his shoulder. He approached the couch, sinking to his knee before leaning in and capturing Ichigo’s lips in his own, pressing the smaller one back into the cushions. Renji’s leg was in a walking boot but wasn’t giving him much pain anymore, just annoying him at times. Ichigo sank his hands into the wild red strands, pulling handfuls of them out of the braid to hang loose as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. His knees opened, accepting Renji against his body more and the red head pulled him down, laying him along the sofa as he explored Ichigo’s mouth. Renji’s tongue was soft against Ichigo’s and he let out a soft moan as it disappeared from his mouth, gasping as it ran down his neck. Renji wrapped his long arms around Ichigo’s waist and tucked his head into his chest, just holding him. Ichigo stroked the shiny strands on his head, holding the head against him. “Not letting go.”

Ichigo sniggered. “Whatever you’re cooking is going to burn.”

“Don’t care. I’ll eat you instead.” Renji lifted his head again, pressing his lips on Ichigo’s and slipping his tongue in, Ichigo eager one meeting it in the middle.

Grimmjow perched on the arm of the chair, seeing the two men going at it was arousing him but he was worried about Ichigo rushing himself too much. He reached out a hand and stroked Ichigo’s kitten fur like hair, getting him noticed again, Ichigo breaking from Renji’s kiss to smile up at him. “Want to join in?”

“I want you to slow down. Do you want to go for a sleep before you get something to eat?”

Ichigo took a breath, temper held in check as he gentle pushed Renji off him. He stood, flinching slightly as his knee straightened before rounding on Grimmjow, sliding onto his lap on the arm of the sofa, arms going around Grimmjow’s neck. Grimmjow placed his hands firmly on Ichigo’s thighs as they straddled him, thumbing the muscles through the loose sweatpants. “The only way I’m going to bed is if you are both joining me. Otherwise the couch will do.” Ichigo prevented Grimmjow from arguing by sealing their mouths together, Grimmjow’s hands tightening on his legs.

Renji knelt up on the sofa to observe the men closer; Grimmjow’s strong jaw working as he practically devoured Ichigo. Ichigo’s hands were pulling at the blue hair while Grimmjow’s mapped out Ichigo’s ass and legs. Renji wanted to get involved but with the two men’s precarious position at the end of the sofa, he didn’t want to unbalance the pair. He gripped a handful of orange hair and turned the head to him, stealing a kiss before speaking to them both. “The bed sounds like a good idea. Ichigo we’ve got a little surprise for you.”

Renji got up and started walking towards Ichigo’s guest bedroom, opening the door and standing with a smug grin. Ichigo went to get up but Grimmjow held him tight, standing with the smaller man in his arms and walking over. Ichigo had left the spare room in a bit of a mess, it was kind of a dumping ground with a fold out futon for Ikkaku when he stayed over on weekends in but the clutter had been cleared and the futon had been replaced with an enormous bed, decked out in grey covers with black pillows. “We didn’t want to replace your bed without asking you but that tiny double would never be big enough for all of us. So we upgraded.”

“Is that a king size?” Ichigo just knew it was bigger than his.

“Nope, emperor. Bigger than super king. Bitch to get sheets for but I think it’ll be worth it.” Grimmjow walked over to the bed, his burden not affecting his movements at all. He crawled onto the bed, one arm holding Ichigo against him before depositing him in the middle of the enormous bed. Grimmjow retreated, standing at the foot of the bed and glancing back at Renji. The red head joined him, both looking down at Ichigo with feral looks on their faces before turning to each other. Grimmjow gripped Renji’s face before pulling him in for a kiss, Renji grabbing his flank. Ichigo watched wide eyes as the two gorgeous men attacked each other, hands gripping tightly. Renji was quick to pull Grimmjow’s sweater off, glancing at Ichigo with a grin before he swooped down and sucked a nipple into his mouth. Grimmjow arched back, his eyes screwed close as his sensitive nub was nipped and licked. He gripped handfuls of Renji’s t-shirt, pulling it up his back and revealing the inked skin to the air, pulling it off the man so that Renji had to break away from his chest to dispose of the offending shirt. He straightened and pulled Grimmjow into him, tilting his head down and stealing Grimmjow’s breath for a moment with a searing kiss.

Ichigo sat up on his elbows, his good knee bending that leg out to the side to not trap his erection as he watched, eyes drinking in the exposed skin, tracing the black lines of Renji’s tattoos and following the chiselled muscles on Grimmjow. Both men were ripped, Grimmjow carrying more bulk round his shoulders and their abdomens were sculpted like a marble statue. Ichigo dropped his gaze for a moment, realising how inferior he was to these two men. Even at his physical peak, just before he met Grimmjow, he never had the physique the other men had; his body wasn’t built to carry muscle no matter how he tried. He couldn’t maintain the weight to develop muscles and with all that had happened in the last two months he had lost the little tone he had. He wasn’t soft like Yumi but he had nothing on him. The other men noticed when he stopped looking and they dropped onto the bed, surrounding him with their fit bodies. Renji pulled Ichigo to face him while Grimmjow spooned him from behind, pressing his lips to Ichigo’s neck, gripping his hips when the small man arched back into him.

“What’s wrong pet? Did you not enjoy watching us?” Renji ran his hand down Ichigo’s face, thumbing his cheek bone and tilting it up until Ichigo looked him in the eye.

“Too much.” Ichigo reached out a trembling hand and traced it down the jagged black line on Renji’s chest. Renji bit his bottom lip as he followed that hand with his eyes; just the knowledge that it was _Ichigo_ touching him was getting him harder. Ichigo’s hand travelled over the rises and dips in the muscles, feeling his eyes burn and he blinked to prevent them tearing. He wasn’t quick enough though and one fell, a silver line being drawn on his face.

Renji pulled him close, holding his face against that sculpted chest. “Talk to us Ichigo, we don’t know what you’re thinking. If this is too much then we stop.” Renji looked over at Grimmjow, the blue haired man having halted his intimate touches.

Ichigo shook his head, lifting it and looking over his shoulder before pulling his body away and up the bed a bit, sitting on his ass and raising his knees, circling them with his arms defensively. Another tear escaped, following the same path as the first as Ichigo trained his eyes on the grey cover, the soft feeling telling him how much it cost. “I don’t want to stop; I just don’t want you to be disappointed.” His voice was very quiet and even though his gaze was down, he still felt the pair’s shock at his words. He looked up, the two handsome faces looking back at him, the two perfect torsos still on display. “I’m hardly a comparison to either of you.”

Renji tried his best to not roll his eyes, they’d both heard Ichigo’s disbelief that either of them would look at him twice but his lack of self-confidence wasn’t improving. They’d have to _show_ him how they felt for him. “Well, I don’t know. To make a real comparison, you need to see all the evidence. You know, just to make sure.”

“I agree, let’s do it properly.” Grimmjow picked up on what his lover was getting at and crawled up beside Ichigo, nipping his neck once before gripping the loose t-shirt. “You said it Ichi, we need to compare so off with the shirt.”

Ichigo cracked a small half smile as he allowed Grimmjow to remove his top, straightening his artificial knee as he leaned back on his arms. He glanced down to his pale, slim torso, the three scars from his youth shining back at him. He had very little body hair and he was glad of it, it was ridiculous enough to have _orange_ hair on his head, to have it on his chest and legs would just be embarrassing. Grimmjow stalked round him, his long arms surrounding Ichigo a moment later and pulling him into the broad chest behind him. Grimmjow was leaning against the black leather headboard and had Ichigo in between his legs, his mouth pressing wet kisses along Ichigo’s shoulder. He pulled the lean arms up and round his neck, Ichigo resting his head back, exposing his neck more to Grimmjow’s mouth.

Grimmjow used his legs to part Ichigo’s more before Renji settled between them, arms holding his upper body up as he laid it onto Ichigo’s cool skin, nibbling at his ear. “I think it’s a tie.” Renji laid his weight gently against the other pair, freeing his hands to encircle Ichigo’s waist. “I definitely like this part of you, so tight and I think I’ll like the rest, but that might need further investigation.” Renji pulled Ichigo into a kiss as he man handled the slim body under him. Grimmjow ran his big hands over every inch he could find, leaving marks on the pale neck with his mouth.

“Time for a full comparison.” Renji reached for Ichigo bottoms, pulling them free before sitting up and shedding his own jeans, both pairs landing on the floor before returning, Ichigo whimpering as he felt the rod in the other’s underwear pressing against his own. Renji lifted Ichigo up slightly, letting Grimmjow wriggle out of his own jeans, Ichigo settling back down to find that either Grimmjow had removed his underwear as well or he didn’t wear any, a thick cock now pressing against his lower back. Renji sealed their mouths, swallowing the little noises Ichigo was releasing while he used one hand to touch and squeeze every inch of skin he could find. He lifted his weight for a second to allow him to palm Ichigo over his underwear, Ichigo pulling his mouth away to press his head back into Grimmjow. Renji turned his attention to the thick scar on Ichigo’s shoulder, the skin smooth over it and slightly rough at the edges. He nipped and sucked on the different textures as he worked Ichigo’s solid length through his boxers. Ichigo arched into him, sneaking a hand round and gripping Grimmjow’s cock behind his back, fisting it firmly and drawing a short yelp from the man who wasn’t expecting it. Renji spotted what he was doing and used Ichigo’s boldness as a measure of what he was ready for, sinking his hand into the other’s underwear and getting to grip the silky skin and thumb the head, smearing the beads of liquid around it. Ichigo certainly felt like he had nothing to be worried about, Renji’s large hand needed to encircle it and he felt the length as he pumped up and down. If anything, Ichigo was about equal to his own. Grimmjow was bigger, longer and thicker but not stupidly out of proportion.

Ichigo tensed up, his legs twitching and moving around Renji’s hips as he neared his end. Renji knew exactly how he wanted to finish it and hoped Ichigo was going to be alright with it. The underwear took seconds to dispose of before Renji had his mouth around the throbbing dick, groaning at the taste slightly and at the hands in his hair, pulling the braid out completely and holding the strands tightly. Ichigo didn’t last once he was inside Renji’s mouth and though he tried to pull the man off him Renji was insistent and Ichigo spilled down his throat, sobbing in relief as he relaxed back against Grimmjow, the larger man grinning at the look on Ichigo’s face. Renji pulled up once Ichigo had softened and Grimmjow reached out, pulling him in and kissing him thoroughly, tasting Ichigo himself and licking the traces out of Renji’s mouth as Ichigo lay between them. Ichigo returned his hand to Grimmjow and reached out to plunge the other into Renji’s underwear, one large dick in each hand. Both men groaned into the other, two pairs of hips thrusting into Ichigo and making him gasp. He laid his head onto Grimmjow’s shoulder to give him a good view of the two men kissing, their chiselled faces moving round each other with knowledge coming from years of intimacy. They broke apart only to lie quietly, Renji against Grimmjow’s other shoulder and Grimmjow having a hand around them both.

“Are you sleepy yet?” Renji grinned as Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

The bed really was a god send, not only was it long enough that neither six foot plus men got cold feet when they slept, they could lie across it without any of them hanging off. This meant when Ichigo lay over Renji, French kissing him as their lengths lay together; they had no worries about falling off. Grimmjow had excused himself for a moment and the other pair had just adjusted till they were comfortable.

When Grimmjow returned and saw them entwined, he mounted the bed and caged them in with his long arms and legs, standing on all fours over them. It allowed him to nip and tease Ichigo’s neck and let him run one hand over the expanse on Ichigo’s back. He traced the scars from the whip, taking each as a personal insult but at the same time loving the way Ichigo shivered and goose pimples rising from the gentle caress.

“Is your knee alright like this?” Grimmjow ran his hand down the injured limb and stroked at the scars there. He did like the silky feel of scar tissue. Ichigo just nodded without breaking his lop lock, making Grimmjow grin. He reached to both legs and raised him slightly so he was on his knees more. “How about this?” When Ichigo nodded again, Grimmjow pressed down on the small of his back more, turning his hips so that the little pucker he was after was displayed clearly. “My turn to taste you.” He swooped in and licked at Ichigo’s entrance, feeling the man freeze before whimpering at the sensation. Grimmjow knew it wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea to put their mouths _there_ but he’d always loved it, not worrying majorly about the _other_ function of the orifice because he knew his partners were hygienic people. Plus it got the hole wet for fucking later and that was kind of the point after all.

Ichigo clearly had never been licked there before and Grimmjow was planning to make it as good as possible, using his tongue flat as well as spearing it to flick around the little creases. He felt the area relax slightly, letting him enter with his tongue, just the pressure he needed to do that made him moan quietly. He wasn’t planning on making love to Ichigo that day, he wanted to take things slower but he was looking forward to it when it did happen.

Ichigo had to just lay his head on Renji’s shoulder and surrender himself to the feelings at his rear. The wet, hot sensations along with the probing pressure was so unlike anything he’d had before, almost delicate in the touches but still extremely arousing and just plain weird at times. When Grimmjow’s tongue went inside him he cried out against Renji’s neck, seeing the red head grin at the corner of his eye.

Renji gripped both of their erections in his hand and started to gently pump them together, just enjoying the little thrusts and twitches from his partner as Grimmjow ate at him. Renji knew from experience how good Grimmjow was making Ichigo feel, the smaller man seemed to be having difficulty dealing with the sensations though.

Grimmjow pulled away after planting a kiss directly onto the little o, rubbing Ichigo’s ass cheek as he leaned over the smaller man and nuzzled at his ear.

“Grimmjow, please I need you. Please.” Ichigo’s voice was breathy and quiet but full of need.

“No, I’m not rushing you. You need time to process this.”

“I need you balls deep inside me. Please, I feel like I’m falling apart.” Ichigo arched into Grimmjow, feeling his steel rod run up against Ichigo’s ass.

Grimmjow ran his finger around Ichigo’s hole, desperate to plunge it inside but so scared he was going to hurt the other or traumatise him. Ichigo made his mind up for him, pressing back on the finger and since it was sopping from Grimmjow’s saliva, the finger sank in easily, Grimmjow hissing from the pressure and couldn’t stop himself pulling it out and pressing it back in again. Ichigo arched tighter, letting out a shout as his head lifted. He screamed as Grimmjow started to move his finger faster, Renji picking the pace up between them to torture Ichigo more.

“You want me inside you?” Grimmjow pulled Ichigo against him, thrusting in with his finger still. “You want me to fill you up, push you apart so that every inch of me is inside you? What about Renji? Have you thought about him? What if we both filled you? I’d love to feel his huge cock against mine inside you, rubbing against each other as we fucked you. We’d both cum so much you’d be sloshing inside, so wet from both of us spilling into your guts.”

“Fuck Grimm, please I need you inside me.” Ichigo rutted against the men, desperate to feel them.

“I said I wasn’t going to fuck you Ichigo, I don’t think you’re ready.” Grimmjow slipped another finger inside Ichigo, pulling him tighter as he pistoned in and out, the soft warm walls loosening slightly.

“I’m ready for you, for both of you. I need to feel you both, help me please. I want you to.”

Grimmjow looked down at Renji, trying to keep his integrity together as it crumbled in the sight of the needy Ichigo with his ass perched perfect for fucking. Ichigo was flushed and trembling over Renji, his dick leaking over the red head under him and Grimmjow just wanted to line his own dick up and thrust in. “If you’re thinking of taking us both you need more prep. I _will not_ hurt you.” Grimmjow used his free hand to open the bedside drawer nearest him and he pulled out a little bottle of clear, scentless lube, using it to get four fingers inside Ichigo as he stroked his own neglected organ. Ichigo was opening up well, his hips moving moments after the size was increased to heighten his own pleasure. When Grimmjow could tuck his thumb in he knew the other was ready, five fingers just about inside the other man, moving fairly freely.

Grimmjow lifted Ichigo up, using his lubed hand to stroke Renji’s cock before holding it and sinking Ichigo down, Ichigo shrieking as he was penetrated. “Renji, god please move. Fuck.” Renji gripped Ichigo’s hips, guiding him up and allowing him to drop back down again, moaning lightly in response to Ichigo’s loud exclamations.

“I knew you’d be a screamer. How does Renji’s dick feel? Talk to me.”

“It’s huge, it’s rubbing inside me, I can feel it, it’s so hot.” Ichigo had started bouncing of his own accord, dropping violently and making Renji pant under him at the sight and sensations of _Ichigo_ fucking himself on top of him.

“Right, we’re going to try this but you have to promise you’ll stop me if this is too much.” Grimmjow forced Ichigo down onto Renji’s chest, Grimmjow crouching with his feet on either side of the men. He used his hand to pull one of Ichigo’s ass cheeks to the side before using a finger to probe around his rim, pushing in to see if the pucker would accept more. He managed to get two in easily enough so he lubed up and positioned himself. The feeling of being up against Renji as he breached Ichigo’s ring, the rim clinging to him as he pushed through gently. Renji wasn’t moving as he seated himself, Ichigo whimpering at the feeling inside him. When the smaller man started to tremble he froze as well, moving his hands to sooth Ichigo. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you moving inside me.” Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow thrust in for the first time, stealing the breath from the two other men before starting to fuck properly. Renji took the hint as well, pushing up as Grimmjow pulled out so that a rhythm was formed.

The rhythm didn’t last long however as Ichigo’s cock spluttered then exploded all over the pair around it, Ichigo screaming out and clenching down on the two men inside him. Neither lasted long after, Grimmjow pounding his own end out first before Renji got to finish, Renji gripping Ichigo’s hips tightly as he came inside the man. Ichigo had collapsed down on top of Renji, not caring about his mess for the moment as he processed the amazing sex he’d just had with his two men. The whole situation was a bit puzzling but the feelings inside him that moment made him care less. He’d figure it out eventually.

Grimmjow had slumped down next to them, stroking Ichigo’s back as they got their breath back. “Are you tired yet?”

Ichigo turned his face towards him, his cheek lying on Renji’s inked chest. He shook his head, smiling cutely back at his lover. “Nope, now I’m hungry.” Ichigo’s smile broke into a grin at the deep chuckle in the chest under him. Ichigo sat up, looking down at Renji who smiled back. “What’s for dinner?”

“I made soup and there is some fresh bread from the bakery as well. Didn’t know what you’d want.”

“Homemade soup sounds about perfect after weeks of hospital food. Who’s in the shower first?”

Grimmjow had stood up and chuckled darkly at the question. “I think you mean who’s going in with you?”

Ichigo frowned then tried to get up, his lower back screaming at him as his knees buckled. “Oh my fucking god that aches. Yumi wasn’t kidding.”

“Come on kid, I’ll wash you up then we can get some food. No promises about not taking advantage in the shower by the way. Perks of being a personal nurse.”

“Oi, what does the cook get?” Renji shouted after the pair as Grimmjow scooped the smaller man up and started to walk out.

“On top next time.” Grimmjow winked over his shoulder as Ichigo’s face flushed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ichigo didn’t wake well the next day, just the change of location being enough to freak him out. He jerked awake then when the arms around him tightened in protest of the rude awakening, he screamed out and lashed out with his long legs. The arms released him as he connected with the body and he scrambled out of their reach, not seeing where he was or who he was with at first. He was against the wall, sliding to his knees as his breath came in short pants.

“Ichigo!” Renji was on his knees in front of the smaller men, the rude awakening and the subsequent kick to his thigh had him wide awake and the sight of Ichigo cowering made him panic. “Ichigo, hey you’re alright, come on love calm down.” Renji lifted his hand and stroked it down Ichigo’s cheek. Ichigo flinched away, still not looking at the other, trapped for a moment in his own head.

The shriek had drawn Grimmjow back to the room and when the door banged open, making Ichigo jump, Grimmjow cursed under his breath. He watched the slim arms wrap themselves around Ichigo’s skinny frame, the fingers digging into the pale skin. He reached out for the other, using his superior strength to stop Ichigo pulling away and Grimmjow sat where Ichigo had been, holding the smaller man on his lap, Ichigo’s head pushed into his neck and the smaller man clutching at him. He stroked the soft hair and shushed the man, feeling the trembling lessen. Grimmjow spared his other lover a glance, seeing the torment in Renji’s eyes at his uselessness at the situation. Grimmjow held up his arm, gesturing for Renji to curl up with them and he did, his head on Grimmjow’s other shoulder, looking over at Ichigo who was finally looking back.

“I’m sorry.” Ichigo’s voice was very quiet and sad, his gaze dropping immediately after he spoke.

Renji ran his thumb down Ichigo’s nose, bringing the bright brown eyes back to his own, Ichigo crinkling his nose at the touch. “Don’t apologise, you got a fright. I’m sorry I couldn’t help more.”

“Sorry I kicked you.”

“Nah, you can kiss it better later.” Renji smiled, showing he was only joking. His smile widened as Ichigo blushed, his bottom lip slipping between his teeth. Renji thumbed it back out, Ichigo catching his thumb with his teeth and nibbling it gently.

Ichigo lifted his head and looked at Grimmjow who was frowning, still not having said anything since he came into the room. “Grimm, are you alright?”

“No, I’m annoyed. Are you alright?” Grimmjow carded through the soft hair again, Ichigo leaning into it.

“Annoyed with me?”

“No, I’m annoyed with myself. You’re still recovering and I pushed you too soon.”

“We,” Renji wasn’t letting Grimmjow take all the blame. He was the one to attack Ichigo as soon as he saw him the day before.

“We pushed you too soon.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes. “Is this why you’re always rolling your eyes at me? Do I sound as dumb as you right now? Yesterday was the best time ever, and unless you don’t want to, I want a repeat of it, often. I just kinda freaked out being in such a big bed and having someone with me. It’s totally on me, honest.”

Ichigo leaned up and gave Grimmjow a light kiss, pecking on Renji’s cheek as well before getting up, groaning as his aching body protested. His knee creaked as he stood and his lower back and ass was still reminding him he’d had two substantial cocks in him last night. Of course thinking about it reminded him just how good it felt to be totally owned by the two men, be surrounded by them as _he_ surrounded _them._

He shuddered for a second before extending a hand to Renji, pulling him up, Grimmjow standing by himself. Grimmjow leaned forward and planted a kiss on Ichigo’s crown. Ichigo walked out of the room with the men, the smell of breakfast hitting his nose. He’d not been overly hungry since he’d been free, his appetite just not there but he’d had two plates of Renji’s soup the night before and the smell of sausage made his stomach flip.

All he wanted was for things to return to ‘normal’, whatever that was going to be now. Normal was a relationship at his age, but a threesome kind of cancelled that. Normal was a job, his being slightly out of the ordinary just due to his personality and his tendency to rush into things with his equally hot headed partner.

Thinking about jobs, Ichigo wondered about his two men, what they were going to be able to do now after the criminal record was solidified. Renji should walk away fairly clean due to him being technically undercover but Grimmjow was a bonafide bad guy and no matter how much he repented or how charming he was he’d still been involved in bad stuff. He made enough to keep his apartment but three fully grown men couldn’t be supported on his wage alone.

Byakuya had kept him fairly in the dark but Ikkaku had let a few things slip on purpose just to keep him in the picture about the case. Ichigo was heading into the station to be briefed on the trial arrangements and to allow the defending lawyer interview him for the first time. He wasn’t looking forward to that but the evidence was stacked in his favour so a victim statement should be enough even without his undercover findings. His main hope was to avoid having to go over his tortures in court but that was longshot. He really didn’t want to go into the dead pool in detail. He wasn’t able to talk about the second session after he was caught in Segunda’s offices or really about the third after being snatched when trying to release Grimmjow. The details were still fuzzy in his mind, the clear picture only being the damage to his stupidly frail body.

He’d excused himself after breakfast and had headed for a shower alone, stripping down and sighing at his reflection. He had slight discolouration where Grimmjow had held him a little tight last night but he stroked those marks fondly, preferring them a million times more than the little scars on his hip bones from Yammy. Renji had suggested a tattoo to cover them but Ichigo didn’t want a _permanent_ reminder of them, even just the knowledge of why he had the tattoo done was too much.

It was an odd situation; he’d dealt with rape victims before, always feeling rage on their behalf and coddling them, especially the young female ones thinking they were too near his sisters’ age for comfort. There were a series of different reactions, some not able to even be in a room with a man left alone be able to speak to one about what happened. There were the teary ones who kept talking, whether it was taking the blame for the whole situation or throwing the blame around freely. It had always been the quiet ones that Ichigo had worried the most about. The ones that answered the questions neutrally and just stared into the distance, like they were almost hollow inside. It was one thing to be shell shocked immediately after the event, it was almost expected but in the subsequent weeks they had to start purging the venom from their memories.

Now that he was in their shoes he understood that third group more, knowing he didn’t want to talk about it with anyone either, and the thought of doing just that made him shut down too.

Grimmjow was clearly aware of what should happen with a rape victim but Ichigo didn’t want it to define him, even the label was unwanted. He certainly wasn’t going to be a victim his whole life.

His shower didn’t take long and he sat next to Renji at his little table, Grimmjow standing and leaning against the kitchen counter as he sipped at a mug of coffee. “So,”

Ichigo glanced over, his mouth filled with breakfast as he waited or Grimmjow to continue. When the blue haired man didn’t Ichigo swallowed and began to speak himself. “So?”

“Us, you; are you still alright with it all? Tell me what you are thinking?”

“I’m thinking I like having someone make me breakfast.”

Renji snorted into his own mug, dragging Ichigo attention to him, Ichigo sending him a wry smile. “Grimm, you’re not going to get a straight answer out of him in this mood. He’ll do anything to wind you up. Ichi, you want us to come with you today to the station?”

Ichigo took another bite of breakfast as he considered his answer. “You can come if you like; don’t know if Byakuya will let you sit in.”

“Would you want us to?” Grimmjow asked his question seriously. He didn’t want to overstep any boundaries and Ichigo had been fairly closed about his feelings.

“Grimm, I’ll never _not_ want you there; both of you.”

Ichigo drove them to his work later, after the two bigger men had showered and changed and was greeted by many of his old colleagues as they walked the halls, Ichigo keeping his face down for the most part. Renji was looking around and seeing that it hadn’t really changed much. All he’d seen till now had been the detention area below them and now he was back in his old office space, it was a bit strange. At his old desk sat Ichigo’s current partner, Ikkaku, cast in place as he struggled to use a mouse with his wrong hand. Across the office a door opened, Byakuya’s head appearing with a scowl on his face.

“Maderame, my office now.”

Ichigo smirked, happy to see his partner was keeping up the good work in his absence. Ichigo trotted after his partner, his knee twinging at the increase in pace. “What the fuck have you done now?”

Ikkaku turned to him and stared for a moment before grinning widely and jumping on his friend, Ichigo stumbling backward slightly. Grimmjow and Renji had caught up by that point and Grimmjow reached out and gripped Ichigo’s elbow just to steady him for a moment until he regained his balance. Ikkaku clocked the two taller men and his smile dropped a fraction but it strengthened at the sight of Ichigo’s smile.

_“Hey man, god it’s good to see you back on the floor. Did you have to bring the bodyguards?”_

Ichigo rolled his eyes and smirked, Byakuya’s reappearance stopping him from replying.

“Maderame how long does it take you to walk across the floor? Ah, Kurosaki, I should have known. Why don’t you _both_ just come in?”

Ichigo exchanged a wry look at his partner before the pair filed in, Byakuya holding the door open for them before stopping Grimmjow and Renji from entering. “Abarai, Jaegerjaques help yourselves to the coffee and tea facilities as I speak to my officers.” The door was firmly shut in their faces, Grimmjow trading a look with Renji before the walked away.

“Was he always like that?”

“That was polite for him. He didn’t glare.”

_iiiii_

Ichigo felt almost normal, standing behind the captain’s guest chairs next to Ikkaku, both of them with arms folded across their chests.

“Gentlemen, you both know you aren’t in trouble so what has got you so defensive?”

“Just practicing for old time’s sake boss. What’s up anyway?”

I have news, I’m not sure if I can call it _good_ news but it is interesting. Please take a seat.”

I’m not sure if you are aware Ichigo, but Aizen has been involved in bigger things than the company you were investigating. Working with Kisuke Urahara has been _interesting_ to say the least. He’s been working for years to weasel Aizen out of the government and police services, you seemed to have just been an opportune thorn in his side. Something I’m sure you are aware of now that you and Abarai are _close_.”

“To be honest sir, we’ve not really spent time chatting about that yet.”

Ikkaku’s dirty laugh made Ichigo blush as he realised what he’d just implied.

“Well, whatever you have been doing you seem to be looking well. Keep it up.” Byakuya managed to say his piece with a straight face, Ichigo’s face deepening. “Back to the point. Abarai left us to bring down Aizen from the inside, he had to be seen to defect from the police totally and abandon his life. He was promised many things including a future career and what seems to be a very healthy salary. That aside his evidence that wasn’t complete was to find out just how far into the police and courts Aizen was to that he could be prevented from weaselling out of his sentence. Your untimely interference in their plans was unfortunate but between you and your other partner, you seemed to have completed his job for him. Not only did Aizen escape from our custody and kidnap Mr Jaeggerjaques, he did it with the help of individuals that had previously been unattached to investigation. In short, the case has become fairly cut and dry and with the exception of your evidence as a victim of their methods, you do not have to be involved in the process any further.”

Ichigo glanced out of the window, seeing his two lovers sitting at his desk, Renji continually glancing up at the office, winking back at Ichigo as their gazes met. “Sir, I just want it over with. You tell me what I need to do and I’ll do it.”

Ichigo and Ikkaku left the office, Ikkaku chatting animatedly as they walked but Ichigo wasn’t really listening. He perched on his desk out of habit, half smiling towards Renji as the red head’s hand stroked his knee. “Oi, what’s up kid?”

Ichigo scowled at the nickname, glancing up at Ikkaku who looked pissed at Renji for interrupting him. “Nothing.”

“Bullshit, what you thinking about?”

“Giving a _victim’s_ report. Not exactly my style and doing it in front of everybody isn’t going to be fun.”

“Hey, we’ll be there, him too I imagine.” Renji gestured towards Ikkaku who rolled his eyes at first but nodded.

“Look, I’ll be there if you want, I can be behind the scenes and pretty much next to you. Best part the boss man didn’t say, Aizen’s under high security meaning he’s pretty much in isolation and did you know the air con is pretty fucked in that half? Don’t know how that happened, will have to have maintenance look into it. No rush of course. He’ll get moved to the secure unit this weekend in preparation for the trial.”

“Do you know where Yammy is?” Ichigo’s voice was very small when he asked, making Renji squeeze his knee, standing before perching on the desk next to him, wrapping an arm around him.

“He’s in the general holding cells, causing a few issues as far I I’ve heard. Thought he’d try and be someone in there. They kinda cut him down to size.”

_iiiii_

Ikkaku didn’t elaborate on his statement, not wanting to concern Ichigo with the petty problems in the containment area when he was still in recovery but he’d let him know eventually, maybe sit with him with some popcorn while they watch the playback from the security cameras.

Yammy had entered the prison containment expecting a fairly cushy time of it due to his boss’s connections but when faced with a bare cell and a cell mate with a longer rap sheet than his own, he’d dropped to earth quickly. His cell mate was a continuous offender that didn’t cope well with the outside world and was waiting for his eighth sentence for assault, this one promising to put him where he needed to be for a much longer time. He also happened to have a relatively friendly relationship with a certain one eyed cop who had a colourful past and a soft spot for orange hair delinquent cops.

“You are Llargo?”

Yammy had preened at someone knowing his name inside but his face dropped when two other, equally large men stood at the cell door.

“Little message from Zaraki, you shouldn’t have touched the kid.”

Ikkaku had found out from that little experience that it was possible to nearly die from blood loss from an injury _there._ Each of Yammy’s little baubles had been removed, none to gently either. It also appeared that his slightly abnormal helmet had caused offence to these men, as they removed it, leaving Yammy with a stub of a penis that required surgery to staunch the blood.

Ichigo didn’t need to know this to recover and since there was a slight chance he’d take it badly, there was little point in telling him. Later perhaps when he’d see the justice in the actions.

_iiiii_

Little did even Ikkaku know but Aizen wasn’t having much of a party in his containment cell, overactive heating or not. Just as Yammy had thought he’d have an easier time, Aizen had been so sure he’d be walking just as quickly as he had previously but when they delivered him to the actual cell block, he’d immediately demanded his lawyer. Unfortunately for him, his rights were being denied due to his unexplained release/escape and he would be able to make an appointment at the discretion of the officer.

A cold damp cell at night and an overly hot public area during the day made for an unpleasant environment and Aizen wasn’t used to being around the more overt criminal types. A couple of the more brash ones had sat either side of him at lunch, eating off his tray and slopping their food all over him and the table between them. He’d held himself back from retaliating verbally but he seethed inwardly at their audacity. He knew he had to contact his friends to get him out of there.

Three days into his internment he managed to have a conversation with one of his contacts in the police headquarters but he didn’t think it was going to be over the breakfast table, sharing the morning slop together. Some greyish mush that perhaps used to be oatmeal was all that Aizen managed to get that day and when another bowl was placed opposite him he glanced to see the person he’d hoped to get him out, sitting opposite him in a matching jump suit. That was just the first of the surprise meetings and as each one joined him or reported on others being found out it became more and more evident that Aizen wasn’t going to get his clean and easy out he’d expected.

The night before Aizen was being transferred to the court for the start of the hearing he had a visitor, Kisuke Urahara. Aizen knew Urahara from his more honest past but it wasn’t a pleasant reunion.

“Sousuke, you’ve seen better days.” Kisuke had his hat tilted to shadow his eyes and his face displayed his usual cocky grin.

Aizen didn’t reply, turning towards the window in the interview room.

“Aw, that’s not very nice, after I’ve done so much work to get you here. Some of my best men were working right under your nose and you didn’t even realise it.”

“Shiro was one of yours I assume?” Aizen had to ask even if he didn’t really want to engage with the other.

“Actually no, he was a little spanner thrown into the mix. Good kid, I like him. That doesn’t bode well for you though, considering the things you allowed to happen to him.”

“I have no idea what you mean; I wasn’t involved in anything that happened to him.”

“And that’s your defence? You didn’t know it was happening? Well we’ll see how well that works. Anyway I just wanted to visit, say hello and see you one last time. Enjoy your sleep Sousuke.”

“What do you mean, one last time?”


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ichigo had issues waking up even from a small nap. After weeks of waking up in bad places and in pain meant his body was tense and already pumping adrenalin before he was fully awake. He’d clipped his two partners several times with fists and feet as they tried to sooth him in wakefulness but they were very understanding and calmed him down with their soft words and strong, gentle hands.

The times he’d woke gently, either from a nap or from a night’s sleep is when he’d been curled in Grimmjow’s grasp, Ichigo tucked into Grimmjow’s neck and the large hands on his body. Renji was sometimes curled on Grimmjow’s other side or wrapped around Ichigo’s back and the two men just felt right to the smaller one. An ideal world would allow them to stay connected like that through the entire night but nature made them turn and move meaning Ichigo woke up scared.

The day before Ichigo was due to attend the court case for evidence; he’d been working himself a bit too hard. Entering the flat panting, sweat pouring down his back and staining his grey t-shirt, he couldn’t even manage a greeting to Grimmjow who was sitting on his lap top on the sofa.

“What the hell have you been doing? I thought you went out for a walk to stretch your knee?”

“A walk turned to a jog, and then a run. Felt good at the time, now not so much.” Ichigo put his hands on his waist and bent over, leaning his ass on the wall behind him, still panting.

Grimmjow closed his laptop up and stood, heading over to the smaller man, placing a hand on his back. “You’re an idiot. Come on, shower time you stink.” Grimmjow gripped a handful of damp shirt and pulled him towards the bathroom.

Ichigo couldn’t even protest as he was dragged along, his knee telling him he’d totally overdone it. His physio had started him on the treadmill but was supervising him and hadn’t exactly given him the green light to exercise anyway he wanted. Not that he’d be sharing that fact with Grimmjow.

The taller man helped him strip and turned the shower on, making it hot enough to relax the other but not enough to scald him. Ichigo still had issues with tepid water and Grimmjow was extremely sensitive about his needs.

Grimmjow stood silently as Ichigo washed, holding the towel as the damp man got out and wrapping him up, arms around Ichigo as he held him close. “I love you.”

Ichigo looked up, smiling warmly at the other. When Grimmjow bent his head slightly and pecked him on the nose, he sniggered and tried to pull away. “I love you too.”

As Grimmjow released him, Ichigo winced as his knee creaked and Grimmjow clocked it, raising an eyebrow at the action. He didn’t say anything, just took Ichigo’s wrist and pulled it round his neck, bending to put his shoulder at Ichigo’s waist and standing, Ichigo now draped over his shoulder, free hand beating at Grimmjow’s ass.

“Oi, what the hell; Grimmjow put me down.”

Ichigo was deposited onto the bed, a pair of sweats getting thrown at him. He dried off quickly and pulled the trousers on, laying back on the bed.

“Whatcha thinkin?” Grimmjow lay down next to him, looking him in the eye.

“Nothing, just about stuff.” Ichigo held a hand out and ran his knuckles over Grimmjow’s bare arm.

“Is it about tomorrow?” Grimmjow knew Ichigo was dreading giving evidence in court.

“No, it’s actually after tomorrow?”

Grimmjow frowned before turning towards the other man and propping himself up on an elbow. “What’s happening then?”

Ichigo mimicked him, tracing the check pattern on the cover as he answered. “That’s the thing, I don’t know. I don’t know if things are going to return to normal, or if I even know what normal is now. I’ve got you two, I don’t know what _we’re_ going to do, what you pair are going to be doing while I’m working, if we’re going to stay here, move or what. And work, am I going to be able to cope with this stupid plastic knee?”

Grimmjow grinned at the other, loving his attitude at the same time as being exasperated by it. “What is normal in the first place, did you ever meet that level? You’ve got us and we’ve got you. I couldn’t be happier having two people to care about. You’re so independent but innocent at the same time.” Grimmjow ducked as Ichigo threw a weak punch. “Nah, you know you are. You don’t _need_ taken care of but you let me anyway. And I know you’ll take care of me too. I trust you with the most important thing in my life, which was Renji but now I’ve got two important things and I am blessed with having two people to put up with me.”

“Grimmjow, you don’t have to tell me this.” Ichigo didn’t like being laid so bare.

“Why not? It’s all true. I love it when you curl up to me; you’re head feels right on my shoulder. Renji and me don’t have that kind of snuggly relationship. I need it, he doesn’t. As for the money thing, I’ve got enough to keep me going for a while, Renji’s got a job with Kisuke and you seemed to be doing by yourself before us, we’re certainly not freeloaders, mooching off you while you work hard. And do you want to move? This is a sweet little apartment, it’s not like we’re going to end up with a kid out of the blue.”

Ichigo glanced up at the other man at the mention of children. “Do you want kids? Obviously I’m not having them with you but is it something you’ve thought about?”

“Nah, not really. Starrk always wanted kids and Nnoitra was always the opposite but I never really gave it much thought. I’ve never had the urge to have kids of my own and I like kids enough, but I like handing them back as well. Are you wanting kids? Adopting or something?”

“Not particularly, I’m the same as you, hand them back when they cry or smell. So no kids then, for the moment. We can just be someone’s favourite uncles.”

“I like that, teaching some kids the worst pranks and then sending them home hyped up on sugar.” Grimmjow’s grin widened when Ichigo laughed out loud.

“I’d like a dog? Or a cat maybe.”

“Cats are cool, and it’d have to be a big dog, none of the shitty barky little dogs that fit in a purse.”

“Get a fit breed that I can take running. That’d be nice.”

“Done, we’ll get a dog. We’ll speak to Renji first though.”

“He likes girl dogs, doesn’t like watching a boy dog cock his leg to pee. He always says that when he sees one.”

“He’s just jealous that they have better aim than him. He gets to clean the toilet by the way. It’s how we worked.”

Ichigo looked a bit disgusted before shaking his head. He pushed Grimmjow flat so he could curl up in his favourite position. “That’s gross. He can just sit to pee if he’s that bad.”

“Maybe we can house train him, when we’re doing the puppy. They could have a race to see who gets it first.”

Ichigo burst out laughing, glancing up when the bedroom door opened, Renji walking in quietly and smiling at the sight of the two curled on the big bed.

“Hey guys, what are you up to in bed fully clothed?” Renji raised one eyebrow at Ichigo lewdly.

“Shut up, we were talking about kids, and pets. Would you like a dog?”

“Oh hell yes. Some cool fluffy thing that looks like a wolf. Has to be a girl though, boy dogs weird me out.”

Ichigo had to turn his head into Grimmjow’s chest to hide his face and he saw Grimmjow turn away as well. Renji broke out into a run and jumped onto the bed, the mattress lifting under Ichigo and Grimmjow as he curled up at Ichigo’s back. “Are you all ready for tomorrow?” He planted a soft kiss on Ichigo’s shoulder.

“As ready as I can be. My suit is a bit loose still but it’ll have to do. Can’t go in in full uniform yet. Still need to polish my shoes. What’s for dinner anyway?” Renji had taken over the cooking happily, he enjoyed it and Ichigo’s skills were slightly lacking after years of living alone.

“I’ve got some fresh fish, going to make a couple of small things and have a bit of each.”

“No prawns I hope?” Grimmjow shuddered hard enough, Ichigo felt it.

“Of course. They give him the creeps.” Renji felt he had to explain to Ichigo.

“They’ve still got eyes and long dangly bits. And the poop is still in them. It’s just not right.”

“You two are both weird. A girl dog, brilliant and no prawns. I can live with that.”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

“Sorry sir, can you repeat that?” Ichigo leaned back onto the wall, his legs feeling a bit shaky. He was dressed in his slightly baggy suit, ready for the trial but his boss clearly had different information.

“It’s alright Ichigo,” Byakuya exchanged a glance with Renji who moved to support Ichigo at his side. Ichigo instinctively tucked into the larger man for support. “Let’s move into the room and we can discuss it further.”

Ichigo didn’t really notice if he walked into the room under his own power or if he was dragged in by Renji but he was soon sitting on an uncomfortable bench, Renji sitting next to him, long arm still over Ichigo’s shoulder and Byakuya on one knee in front of him. “Right Ichigo, I need you to really listen. You do not have to give evidence today until the accident is investigated further.”

Ichigo heard what Byakuya had said but took his time processing it, meaning he missed anything else his superior told him.

Aizen had been on a transport, heading for the court building when the bus was involved in an accident. All Byakuya had been able to tell him, or all Ichigo had been able to pick up, was that the driver had escaped relatively unharmed and the other prisoner who’d been on board was in hospital but from all accounts would be fine as well. The man in question however wasn’t looking so promising, severe spinal injuries and internal injuries that hadn’t been identified were all Byakuya could list. Ichigo’s adrenalin soaked body that had been winding tighter and tighter all morning had stalled at the news and he was still recovering. His head was spinning slightly and his whole body was trembling in Renji’s grasp.

“Is he going to be alright?” Byakuya would have normally given Ichigo some physical contact to ground him some but with one of his boyfriends present it didn’t seem to be helping anyway.

“I think so, just the shock. He didn’t sleep well last night and has been wired all morning. Can you go out and see if Grimmjow is in yet?” Renji stroked a hand through Ichigo’s soft hair, noting he didn’t lean into it like normal. Byakuya nodded, standing up and opening the door. The blue haired man had been their driver that day with Ichigo too stressed for it and had been parking the car when Byakuya had spoken to Ichigo.

A moment later, the door opened again, Grimmjow entering fast and clocking Ichigo instantly. He was on his knees, one hand on Ichigo’s cheek and the other gripping his pale hand. “Ichi, what’s wrong, Ren what’s happened?”

“He’s fine Grimm, just got a bit of a shock, Aizen’s been in an accident and it looks like he’s not doing well. Ichigo’s just trying to absorb the information.”

Ichigo felt his body tremble, unable to stop it and to his horror he felt his eyes fill and overspill down his cheeks. Renji pressed him in harder and he just hid his face away as he tried to control himself.

“So what’s happening now? Is the trial still going ahead? Does this mean Ichi doesn’t have to give evidence?” Grimmjow kept one hand in Ichigo’s hair, stroking through the spikes as he spoke to Byakuya. A little part of him wanted to be the one holding Ichigo but he was mostly glad that Ichigo found comfort in both of them.

“The trial will continue in Aizen’s absence. He can be charged even if he does not recover and Ichigo can claim his victim compensation that way.”

“I don’t need that fucker’s money.” Ichigo’s voice was wet with tears but his face was like thunder.

“Ichigo, it’s not about needing it, it’s about it being yours. You’re already being compensated by the department for hazard pay as well as your medical bills being covered. Just take it without a fuss, buy a new car or go on holiday with your partners.”

Renji clapped a hand over Ichigo’s mouth before he could retort again and brought the scowl on himself but he just met it with an amused smirk. “Glare all you like; a holiday would be great for you. Get some sun on your pale ass.”

Ichigo’s face bloomed with colour at Renji’s choice of works in front of Byakuya and turned to his boss with an apology on his lips. Renji’s had still had not moved however and all h could do was mumble.

“What Ichigo is trying to tell you is that he understands and will be fit to give evidence in a little while after he composed himself, isn’t that right Ichi?”

Ichigo rolled his eyes but nodded his head, licking his lips as Renji drew his hand back with a smirk. “ _Asshole.”_

 _“Yeah but I’m your asshole so you have to put up with me.”_ Renji took the gouge to the ribs without complaint before pulling Ichigo closer and burying his face in the orange hair for a second. Ichigo let a small smile creep onto his lips. He hadn’t spoken to Renji in Japanese for years and the ease they fell into it made him happy. He wasn’t as fluent as Ikkaku but for learning it as a second language he did not bad keeping up with Ichigo’s native talent.

Grimmjow shook his head at the pair of them, getting the gist of what they had said even if the words were meaningless to him. He was just happy to see them smiling at each other.

“Ichigo, you’ll have about another hour to calm yourself and get a drink before you’ll be expected to stand witness.” Byakuya left after that, his words sobering Ichigo and making him slump slightly. Renji still hadn’t let him go and when Grimmjow perched at his other side and laid a big hand on his lap, he relaxed a bit.

“Nothing to worry about kid, the judge is nice enough and our guy is out for their blood. Aizen’s guy seems to know his stuff but he’s on the back foot a bit here. We’ll be out front if you need us and Baldy is around here somewhere. He’ll be standing in front of you, and probably giving all the defence a good glare.” Renji had been up in court three times so far, as witness but he knew it was different for Ichigo. Renji’s initiation had been nothing major, a bit of sensory deprivation and a bit of roughing up but he’d shown the right signs of panic at the right times and was allowed to enter at the low level, working his way up into Nnoitra’s division within a few months. His size and aggressive attitude made him perfect for security detail.

The hour passed too quickly in Ichigo’s opinion but he was clean faced and as confident as he could make himself before he marched in, standing in the little port as the councillor brought a bible forward and had him sworn in.

The district attorney went first, going over the circumstances first before asking Ichigo to elaborate on certain things, calling up his initiation and subsequent injuries as well as the first week or so in the compound. Ichigo got to skirt over the Yumi incident but each little injury or fight was laid out, drawing a picture of him as a total victim, fighting to survive in the situation. When it came to the rescue gone wrong, Ichigo started to falter, not able to give as clear a picture of what happened. He spoke of the parts up to him being discovered in the office and hauled off by two of the men currently in custody but after that was where things got fuzzy in his mind. He knew he was taken into a room, his knee getting hurt, being violated by Diez and eventually dumped back into the dead pool but the order, which was there and what else happened he didn’t know.

Grimmjow had already faced his time in the witness box, him already getting the green card and not being prosecuted so he was just there to give information. He spoke of sitting in the next room and hearing Ichigo scream, seventeen times over a period of time before getting moved into the dead pool. Ichigo’s story didn’t cover half of what they did to him but if he didn’t remember it, there wasn’t much anyone could do about it.

Ichigo answered the DA’s questions as best he could before it was the defence’s turn. He focused in on making Ichigo appear as less of a victim and more of an accomplice who’d gone bad and was internally punished. There wasn’t much they could do to deny his injuries but he was clearly trying to down play the initiation and punishments Ichigo had received. One thing he did zero in on was Ichigo’s ‘use’ of a prostitute while there. The evening with Yumichika was painted a completely different picture; Ichigo blinking as his resistance was ignored and made out that he’d used the young man. Ichigo glanced out into the crowd and saw his lovers’ eyes, brows drawn down in fury at the insinuation.

“Objection, the facts are being twisted. The man in question has already testified as to what happened and that Ichigo was basically helpless in the situation yet still maintained his morals.” The judge ruled in Ichigo favour, meaning he didn’t have to reply to the questions but they rattled him and he held his hand clenched in front of him, his head now dropped rather than up and clear.

The lawyer still wasn’t finished however, talking about how reckless Ichigo was in sneaking back in with his injuries which were clearly not as bad as he was trying to make out. Ichigo’s shoulders slumped and he drew one hand up his other arm, clutching at his bicep with his fingers. He started to shake as his rape was detailed, Yammy’s testimony being relayed to him for the first time and he had to grip at the wooden side to keep his feet.

Ikkaku turned slightly, even though he wasn’t supposed to and he saw Ichigo’s pale complexion and fast breath, putting his hand up to the judge. “Your Honour, I need to request a break for Detective Kurosaki.”

The judge looked at the man in question before breaking for a recess, Ikkaku getting to his friend’s side the second the gavel fell. Ichigo kept his feet all the way out of the room but sank to his knees as he entered the little room again, arms now round his body, shoulders dropping to the floor until his forehead brushed the carpet. His two lovers barged into the room in a hurry, both sinking down with him and tearing his arms away, Ichigo locking them around Grimmjow’s neck when the man leaned closer.

Renji leaned his head forward, planting it on Ichigo’s shoulder blades as he rubbed at his arms and side. He could feel the silent sobs wracking the too thin frame and Grimmjow reached out and took a grip of Renji’s hand, conveying his anguish at the same time. To watch someone they loved fall apart was hard, even after all the rude awakenings and quiet moments they’d witnessed.

Grimmjow shushed Ichigo gently as he held him, waiting for the trembling to stop and the breathing to even out but it just kept going, Ichigo clinging tighter and tighter to the large man as he began to hyperventilate. Grimmjow swore under his breath before reaching up and breaking Ichigo’s death grip on his neck. It wasn’t overly difficult but he didn’t want to hurt the other man if he began to struggle. He pulled Ichigo round till he was sitting side on and spoke slowly and deeply, encouraging him to take slow deep breaths, exaggerating his own breathing to help get Ichigo into a rhythm. Renji perched on his feet, one hand on Ichigo shoulder as he looked into the panicking brown eyes.

“You’re alright Ichigo, we’re here.” Renji turned as the door opened, the cleric’s eyes widening at the three men on the floor.

“Is everything alright in here? The judge is calling us back in.”

“We’ll need another couple of minutes.” Renji looked at Ikkaku who turned the cleric around and guided him out to talk about what was happening away from Ichigo, they didn’t want the smaller man to panic again.

Renji pulled Ichigo chin up, seeing the watery eyes looking back at him helplessly. “You’re alright. Soon we get to go home and decide where we’re going to go on holiday. I fancy the beach.”

“Nah, we should go to Europe, go culture bashing around the cities.” Grimmjow rocked Ichigo gently, happier now his breathing had calmed.

“Disney World.” Ichigo spoke very quietly but both men hear him and looked down at him incredulously. “Well, I’ve never been and I want to try it. And the other parks there too. I know there isn’t exactly culture but there are beaches and other things to do in Florida.”

“If you want to go to Disney World then that’s where we’ll go. You have to wear the ears though.” Renji grinned as Ichigo scoffed.

“I’ve never been on a roller coaster,” Grimmjow admitted, frowning slightly as he thought about it.

“I’ll hold your hand.” Ichigo gripped his hand then as well, squeezing it gently.

“Deal.”

Ichigo managed to get up and see the rest of the day through, paling a bit as his experience was laid out once more but he took a deep breath, thoughts of Grimmjow on a roller coaster pulling him through. He made his point loud and clear, he’d been doing his job, nothing more and had suffered because of it. The judge thanked him and wished him well when he was dismissed, Ichigo’s knee wobbling as he made his way down the two steps. Ikkaku was at his side, one hand on his elbow as he wordlessly made his way out of the room. He turned his back on the worst experience of his life as he moved onto the next, and best time of his life.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ichigo was surprised when he got the invitation to join Renji at the gym, he didn’t think either of his boyfriends would have let him exercise yet but he was keen and got changed quickly. The trial had been two days ago and he’d been shaky the day he came back, happy to sit between the two bigger men and have them touch him and comfort him but after a day to chill out, he was now starting to get bored and he needed something to exhaust him.

Renji had thrown on a pair of grey jogging trousers and a black vest that showed off his broad shoulders and tattoos, Ichigo just in a baggy t-shirt that he was pretty sure was his but could possibly have been either larger man’s, and a pair of basketball shorts. Again he could feel them being a bit loose even though he was doing his best to eat his fill. Grimmjow had a meeting with Byakuya about some legality with his freedom along with Ulquiorra and a few others so he was busy most of the day, giving the boys time to take a jog to the local leisure centre.

Ichigo was moderately impressed that he kept the pace with the taller man and that Renji was rosy cheeked and breathing heavier when they arrived; he really didn’t want coddled anymore. Ichigo had been a member at the centre sine he’d moved to his apartment three years previously and he recognised the receptionist who smiled warmly.

“Good morning Detective Kurosaki. It’s been a while since we’ve seen you. Do you have your member’s card?”

Ichigo gave her a polite greeting as he fished his card out of his wallet, the girl taking the number off it before passing it back. “And I’d like to sign a guest in as well.”

“Has he been a member of gym before?”

Ichigo looked at the woman in amusement, the sight of Renji made him think of weightlifting, no way was it just nature. “Eh, yes but he’s just moved in with me so he needs a new place.”

“Right sir, just pick up the membership forms on your way out and he can join.”

“Eh, can we get another one please, for my other boyfriend.” Ichigo blushed as he admitted to having more than one.

“Of course detective. We’ll look forward to the three of you working out with us.”

“Eh, Ichi don’t you need to declare the knee?” Renji wasn’t letting his lover get away with keeping it under wraps. Ichigo just wanted to be treated the same as anyone else.

“The knee sir? Has something happened?” The girl leaned forward, looking over her desk at Ichigo’s legs. They were very nice legs in her opinion, a bit slim for his height but lovely and long.

“Eh yes, I’ve had to get a replacement knee put in.”

“How long ago, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Um, about a month?” Ichigo flexed his leg as he thought about it, making it creak.

The girl’s eyes bugged out. “Eh, sorry, can you just give me a moment.” She picked up a phone, holding it to her ear and speaking quietly after a moment. Minutes later a tall man in the centre’s staff top appeared with a smile, holding out his hand to shake both Ichigo’s and Renji’s.

“Hi, I’m Kensei. I’m just here to talk about your injury and what you should and should be doing. We’ve got to be careful with insurance and things like that but I promise I won’t get in the way.”

Kensei walked with the men, chatting lightly, asking a couple of polite questions about them and where they lived as they approached the fitness suite. Ichigo was sat down to discuss his knee but Renji went over to the running machines, jogging lightly at the beginning and working up to a full run.

Kensei asked questions, took a look at Ichigo’s scars and asked him to do some simple movements to judge his range of movement. He was told to avoid the knee press, funnily enough and to take it easy on any lower half work at all; no rowing machine, not much treadmill and only light on the bikes. Ichigo’s mood darkened as more and more restrictions were put on him and his scowl deepened. Jamie could clearly tell he wasn’t happy and called him on it, Ichigo admitting to wanting to get back into shape. “Well, if it’s not too presumptuous then maybe I could help you work out a program to help. Can I ask how you hurt your knee? Your record is totally clean of any joint problems so it wasn’t a long term problem.”

“I hurt it at work, I’m a police officer.”

Kensei’s eyes widened, glancing down at his knee again. “Did some bad guy kick your knee in or something?” He instantly blushed, knowing he’d crossed a major professional line he’d been dancing round for several minutes.

Ichigo dropped his eyes, knowing he needed to get used to talking about it. “Honestly, yeah, like three times. It was too damaged to fix the last time. Apparently I walked on it too much when it was hurt.”

“Shit man, right you can have me for a personal trainer, free of charge. Anyone who’s gone through that as a public servant can get a bit of help. I’m surprised your friend hasn’t been offering the same thing.”

“He’s a cop too, and also my partner so him training me could end up with too many arguments. But if you think you can get me fit then I’ll take all the help I can get.”

Kensei had Ichigo work his upper body out with light amounts of cardio, just not wanting to push his knee. Ichigo loved the burn in his arms and shoulders but it was a different ache that was becoming an issue. Renji had popped to his side now and again but had mainly worked independently, giving Ichigo his space and had fallen in to conversation with a couple of other buff guys. Currently he was in the boxing ring, shadow boxing with one of them, no contact but striking and dodging around each other. Ichigo was using the chest press and just watching Renji move around. His pony tail had fallen out and he’d braided it down his back, pushing his ever present bandana up a bit to keep the shorter hairs back out of his face, revealing his facial tattoos more than normal. His body moved under the form fitting shirt and his tattoos just made his muscles ripple more, able to track the motion even from metres away. All in all Ichigo was nearly pitching a tent in his loose shorts as he all but drooled in Renji’s general direction.

“I’m assuming when you said partner, you meant boyfriend? You look like you’re about to walk over and molest him on the spot.”

Ichigo blushed, looking up at the grin on the other’s face. It was answer enough, the taller man clapping him on the shoulder.

“I think you’ve done enough for the day anyway. I reckon three times a week is enough for now but you have to let me know what else you’re doing outside, any jogs or swimming and tell your physio to give me some instructions for you. He can send them to the centre with your name on them and I’ll get them alright. I’ll go and get your man, you head to the showers.”

Ichigo shook his head, knowing he was just going to walk home and get one there, he always did and it meant he didn’t have to bring a kit bag with him. Renji was at his side moments later, dropping a small press of the lips to his cheek before his long arm went around Ichigo’s shoulder and walked out with him. Ichigo reluctantly wrapped his arm around Renji’s waist, not sure about the PDA but he’d get used to it. They grabbed the two sets of registration forms from the desk, sending a farewell to the girl before heading home.

Ichigo’s hand snuck up Renji’s top, rubbing over his smooth skin and fingering where the black lines started with a slight ridge. Renji’s skin was damp with sweat but Ichigo didn’t mind, his hand wandering and squeezing every now and then.

“You keep that up and I’ll be joining you in the shower.” Renji nibbled on Ichigo’s ear after he spoke.

“I nearly joined you in the ring; I haven’t seen you move like that in a long time.”

“Heh, maybe you’ll seem more, looking up at me from the flat of your back.”

Ichigo felt his groin stir with the insinuation and he bit back a groan, nibbling on his own bottom lip. “Grimm won’t be home for another hour or so.”

“And? We’ll be able to go again by then. You really think he’ll be bothered if we play around without him? I know it wouldn’t bother me if I was out.”

Ichigo looked up at the other, wanting to indulge a bit but really not wanting to leave their third out.

Renji rolled his eyes before pulling his phone out of his pocket. He sent a quick text off, only having to wait seconds before it was replied to. He handed the phone to Ichigo who read both messages. **–Hey Grimm, me and Ichi are gonna fuck, that alright with you?**

**-Hell yes, just be ready for round two when I get home.**

“See, no problem.” Renji pulled his house keys out of his other pocket, letting them in the main door and up the stairs to their little home before grabbing Ichigo and pinning him to the front door, not opening it yet. He gripped Ichigo’s tiny waist before pulling himself closer to devour the other’s lips. Ichigo tiled his head, accepting the aggression and affection pouring from his old friend turned lover.

“So, are you really going to fuck me up against this door?” Ichigo smirked at the glare he received before widening his eyes as he was yanked up and against Renji who then opened the door and walked in with Ichigo in his arms. He went straight to the former guest room, now main bedroom as they couldn’t be bothered to move the massive bed before dropping Ichigo on the bed and covering him with his larger frame. “I’ve dreamt of you and me so many times, I still can’t believe I’ve got you.” Ichigo brushed a stray scarlet hair back, running his hand down Renji’s chiselled face.

“Oh you’ve got me, and I’m about to have you, any way I’d like. You think you’re the only one who’s had wet dreams? You used to perch on my desk with those long legs just curled up, I wanted to pin you over the desk and take you in front of everyone.” Renji smirked as Ichigo groaned, turned on by his words.

“And how are you going to take me now? There is no desk to pin me over.” Ichigo smirked back as Renji’s eyes darkened, letting out a yelp as he was flipped over, Renji wrapping a hand under Ichigo’s hips and raising them while keeping his torso pinned.

“Oh, like this I think, for a while at least.” Renji flipped Ichigo back round, lifting his legs and pushing them up and over, Ichigo’s back curling until his feet were over his head. “Then like this perhaps.” Renji pressed his groin horizontally over Ichigo’s ass, thrusting in roughly. Ichigo moaned slightly, he could feel Renji’s rod hard up against his ass. Renji put a hand behind Ichigo’s neck, pulling him up until he was straddling Renji’s waist, one of the red-head’s big hands at his ass and the other staying behind his head. “I think I could manage you here for a moment or so.” Renji bounced Ichigo up, having to bite back his own noises at the face Ichigo was making. Wrapping both of his arms around the smaller man, Renji lowered him to the bed gently, lying over him in between his legs. I definitely want to finish where I can see your face. I want to see you unravel under me. Any problems?”

“Fuck no.” Ichigo pulled Renji down for a heated kiss before tearing at his clothes, Renji discarding them quickly before doing the same to the other. Ichigo groaned loudly as Renji wrapped their dicks together in his big hand. A few strokes was all he got though before Renji reached and grabbed the bottle of clear, scentless lube off the nightstand and quickly thrust a damp finger into Ichigo.

Renji ducked his head against Ichigo’s shoulder; the tight feeling of the other around his finger was very intense, especially since their third wasn’t there. It was the first time he’d made love to Ichigo alone and it was a little frightening. He worried that he wasn’t going to be enough without the bigger man to satisfy Ichigo.

Ichigo lost himself in the feeling of one, two then three fingers pulling and pushing at his insides, all thinking of the moment he’d be filled by Renji and get truly fuck by him. He ground down on the three fingers inside him, hoping it was sign enough for the other and he didn’t have to begin to beg.

“Alright sweetheart, I hear you loud and clear. Just remember you asked for this.” Renji removed is fingers gently; stroking the excess lube over his member as his other hand guided Ichigo’s long leg over, pulling his ass up. Ichigo kept his front down, knowing it was how Renji wanted him. “God I’m going to fuck you through the bed. Have you any idea how sexy you look right now?” Not waiting for an answer, Renji lined himself up before gently entering the other, slowly thrusting a little at a time until he was seated inside. He wasn’t the seme often before Ichigo joined him and Grimm but he did enjoy it. Ichigo’s whimper and hip wiggle brought his thoughts back to the job in hand, leaving him with one thought. Would Ichigo fancy a swap?

Holding the narrow hips firmly, Renji pistoned deeply, building up his speed gradually but Ichigo’s noises and motions didn’t keep things slow for long, flesh hitting flesh the only other noise. Renji kept quiet only to appreciate Ichigo’s voice more. Soon he was pulling out and turning Ichigo over, standing on the bed so he could fuck down into Ichigo, the long legs up and over and Ichigo’s hand wrapped around his own dick. Renji held the back of Ichigo’s knees, watching the hand move back and forth quickly, over the top to collect the beads of fluid before returning. He watched Ichigo twist his hand every now and again and squeeze just below his helmet on each pump and he locked those little secrets away for further experimentation later.

Ichigo shouted out in shock as Renji pulled him up, not even pulling out before Ichigo was over him. Supporting Ichigo’s weight in one hand he managed to thrust up a little but Ichigo didn’t take long to start to help, using the leverage of his long legs to drop harshly on the rod inside him.

Renji gripped Ichigo’s shoulders, halting his motions as the larger man caught his breath. “Shit, I’m not going to last if you keep doing that.” Ichigo managed to do it once more, even with Renji’s hands still holding him down and he smirked at the other. Renji laid him gently, looking down into his warm brown eyes before starting to move again, the eye contact making the whole situation more intimate and intense. He deeply kissed the lips below him, Ichigo’s mouth opening under his with no insistence and he kept up the strong, slow thrusts for a while. One hand reached between them and gripped Ichigo’s member, him taking a sharp breath before groaning into Renji’s mouth. Using all the little pointers he’d picked up moments ago, Renji started to draw Ichigo towards his end, the other starting to tremble as he squeezed at the right moment, twisted a bit at the base and twirled his fingers around the smooth head.

“Renji, please, faster.”

“What? This, or _this?”_ Renji squeezed Ichigo’s dick once before thrusting in strongly.

“Me, faster, tighter.”

Renji understood, maintaining his harsh but slow pace with his hips but upping the speed of his hand. Ichigo writhed under him, trying to escape at the same time adjusting himself to get the best feeling. His rhythm faltered for a moment before he gripped Renji tighter and thrust up into the hand, calling out loudly before relaxing back on the bed. Renji ducked his head, dealing with the splatter of the warm fluids between them while trying to thrust into the constricting channel around him. “Fuck Ichigo, you’re going to snap me off. God you are so tight.”

“You want to fuck me right? Cum inside me? Well I want you to flip me back over and really show me you love me.” Ichigo whispered his words into Renji’s ear, the red head sitting up a bit and looking down wide eyed. Renji saw Ichigo’s eyebrow quirk in an almost dare before he pulled out, flipping one of the long legs over and mounting his lover from behind.

“You want me to fuck you? Baby, you only have to ask.” Gone were the slow firm thrusts, Renji return to his early speed, ramming in and having to hold Ichigo’s hips so he could pull out just as quick. He could feel his end approaching and he leaned over Ichigo’s back, nose in the bright orange hair as he gasped and thrust in for the last time, holding still as he emptied himself inside. Ichigo let out a low moan as he felt the other go, it was definitely better than his dreams.

Renji held him for a few moments after falling onto his side, his softening dick still inside Ichigo and Ichigo managed to enjoy a few moments but his front was sticky and cold, Renji had his wet bits op against Ichigo’s warm body. “Can we go get cleaned up please? I’m cold.” Renji chuckled from behind him, pulling the other up with him, his dick falling down, Ichigo grimacing as the worst part began before he made it to the toilet. Sex was amazing, and he certainly wasn’t going to let the clean-up stop him doing it but the feeling of moist things escaping a cavity was unpleasant.

They washed the evidence off their stomachs and Ichigo’s thighs before stripping the sweat off their bodies and leaving the shower. Ichigo was trying not to wince as he knew he’d get coddled but his knee was a bit tight, not sore yet but seemed to be heading that way. He flopped onto the couch, pulling his laptop out as Renji planted a kiss on his crown before heading to the kitchen. Both men had pulled their sleep trousers on and had left their upper bodies bare, Ichigo getting to admire the dimples at the top of Renji’s ass as he walked away.

Grimmjow came home about an hour later, grinning wolfishly at the half naked man on the couch, kneeling at his side before planting a kiss on Ichigo’s lips. “So, how was it?”

Ichigo blushed, not knowing how to answer. “Good,”

“Good? Is that all I get? Fucking hell, need to try harder next time.” Renji was standing in the kitchen doorway, grinning to show he was only joking.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the other. “If you’d let me finish! It was amazing.”

Renji came could behind Grimm, turning the larger man and pushing him until he was down and Renji could straddle his legs. Grimmjow ran his hands up Renji’s thick thighs, curving them round his solid ass as the red head gave him a hello kiss. “It was better than amazing, he’s so fucking bendy. Started him from behind, his ass up and just begging to be fucked.” Renji paused at the whispered protest from Ichigo. “Then I flipped him, bending his legs right over and screwing him down into the bed. He started to fist himself then, I got to watch and it nearly made me cream there and then.”

“Oh fuck I’d say go on but I think I’d like an action replay. You guys should’ve taped it for me.”

“How about instead, we try something a little different.” Renji disappeared into the kitchen for a second, turning the stove off before walking through the living room, past the other two men and standing at the bedroom door. He leaned against the frame, hands holding his waist band out before dropping them, stroking himself in full view of the other two. “I was wondering if Ichigo would like to fuck me, for a change.”

Renji was on his back, Ichigo between his legs moments later Grimmjow having snatched the smaller man up and pushed the third onto the bed. Renji stopped the kiss for a second, holding Ichigo at a small distance. “Well, would you like to?”

Ichigo nibbled at his bottom lip, glancing over at Grimmjow who had just pulled his shirt off.

“Up to you babe, I can vouch for how good he is but if it’s not your thing then we’ll not.”

“Is that how you guys did things, before me?”

“Mostly, Grimm doesn’t really enjoy being penetrated but sometimes we would. But right now I’d like you to fuck me; I want to feel you inside me.”

“What about Grimm? You’ve just joined us, or are we going together?”

Renji’s eyes widened, making Grimmjow laugh. “Ichigo, not everyone is a natural sub like you. Yeah Renji likes getting fucked but we didn’t actually do much penetration together.”

“Lots of blow jobs.”

“Fuck yes, but don’t worry about me, I’ll enjoy just watching you both.”

Ichigo hadn’t prepped or fucked anyone in years, he’d found his preference quite young and he liked to lose control. But he did want to try it with Renji. Knowing Grimmjow didn’t really enjoy it made it silly to even try with the bigger man but he’d love to make Renji scream out. Feeling Renji’s tight passage round his fingers was intense but knowing it was going to be clamped round his dick in a moment was almost too much.

He wanted to keep things simple, lifting Renji’s ass enough so that he could slip in, his forehead coming down on Renji’s breast bone as he started to move. Renji threw his head back, feeling Ichigo’s hard cock in his ass was amazing, Ichigo’s two hands holding his cheeks up to smoothly enter and exit him.

Grimmjow lay to the side, naked and touching himself as he watched the muscles in Ichigo’s back and ass move. Ichigo leaned forward more, getting himself in a better angle to deeply thrust into Renji but it meant when he was fully out, his little pucker was on display to Grimmjow, the larger man licking his lips as it appeared each time. It was slightly reddened from their earlier sex and should still be loose enough to not need as much prep.

Grimm pulled the bottle of lube out from the other two and coated two of his fingers. Moving faster than the other two could realise, Grimmjow wrapped his arm around Ichigo’s upper body halting his actions and leaving the pair breathless. “I’m sorry, I know I said I was only going to watch but I’ve got a better idea.” He pushed both fingers into Ichigo, feeling the other react instantly, trying to fuck his fingers before he even moved them. Grimmjow slicked his member before entering with a jolt, Ichigo crying out before Renji echoed him, Grimmjow’s forward thrust having repercussions for the man on the bottom.

“I thought I was on top this time.” Renji wasn’t really complaining but he had got a shock when Grimmjow joined in. He glanced at Ichigo who had paled quickly, unable to handle what he was feeling. The two large men exchanged a glance before starting to move on either end of Ichigo, the smaller man shrieking out as he was fucked. He thrusted forward but that meant he pulled from Grimmjow, who quickly thrust forward himself. It took a few moments to get a rhythm but Ichigo could barely register what was happening, his base instincts taking over as he found oblivion inside Renji. Grimmjow took pity on the red head, gripping his dick and fisting it in time with his own thrusts, Ichigo’s still semi hard dick moving inside Renji. White ribbons painted Ichigo’s chest but he didn’t even flinch as they landed, Grimmjow gripping Ichigo’s hips to find his own end at last, biting down on Ichigo’s shoulder as he came in a rush.

Ichigo came back to himself as Grimmjow pulled himself clear, Grimmjow smoothing his hand over Ichigo’s lower back to sooth him. The larger man flopped onto his ass next to the other, a silly grin on his face at what they’d just done. “Come on, time to clean up. What’s for dinner?”

“Curry, I just need to make the rice. Ichi, you alright to get up. We can snuggle for a bit if you want.”

Ichigo didn’t want to move, but it wasn’t about snuggling, though he did like that. His knee was throbbing now that he’d come down of his high and he knew it was going to really hurt to move it. He kept his head down as he guiding his soft member out of Renji and backed off the bed, only his hand on the cover keeping him upright.

“You alright babe? Still a bit shaky?” Renji sat up, exchanging a quick kiss with Grimmjow as he watched Ichigo make it vertical.

Ichigo turned from the other pair, knowing he couldn’t answer without them knowing he was in pain. He made it three steps before he cried out and started to fall, Grimmjow grabbing at him and stopping his face plant to the floor. “Fuck Ichigo, what is it babe?”

“My knee, it’s so fucking sore.” Ichigo buried his head in Grimmjow’s chest, hating the pathetic tone his voice had taken.

“Then why the hell are you walking?” Renji bent down at the others’ side, running his hand over Ichigo’s cheek. “We’re here for you; you don’t have to tough it out in front of us. Come on, a quick bath before dinner I think. Want me to nip to the takeaway for naan?”

Ichigo shook his head, knowing his appetite would be almost nil when he was in pain but allowed the other two men to take care of him, Renji lifting him as Grimmjow ran his bath, Grimmjow sinking in first before Renji laid Ichigo over him. “Just in case you drown,” was the only response he got when he asked why Grimmjow was in the bath with him.

Grimmjow washed him carefully, reaching most of his body with the long arms before just holding him in the hot water. Grimmjow knew Ichigo wouldn’t like the bath when he was in pain but his knee would benefit. They really didn’t need a flashback to the dead pool when he was already physically down.

Grimmjow stood holding Ichigo like a small child before grabbing his towel and wrapping it around him, gently setting him on his feet. A quick rub of his own towel and Grimmjow helped Ichigo dry properly before stepping into his sleep trousers once more, Renji having supplied both bathing men with them, folded on the toilet lid.

Ichigo was surprised when there was a large naan sitting in aluminium foil in the centre of the table but he didn’t ask too many questions, tearing a chunk off to chew on, he really did like naan. Renji placed a bowl with a medium sized portion of curry and rice in front of him before returning to the kitchen to bring two more bowls heaped with the meal.

“It’s not a lot so please try and finish it. We can ice your knee down afterwards.” Renji looked over as Ichigo picked his fork up, glad the other was willing to try. He only hoped he was more mobile for the weekend. He’d heard there was a lot of walking when in Disney world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have another chapter, think i want to see Grimmjow on a roller coaster!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Renji stood to the side as he spotted Grimmjow making a rookie mistake, trying to carry Ichigo’s stuff. He knew Ichigo would snap that he wasn’t a chick even if his knee was still aching and he smirked as he watched the smallest of their three turn to the biggest, Grimmjow cowing almost immediately. Renji was watching his gait for the slightest sign of pain and when he spotted it, he pushed off the wall next to the elevator and approached Ichigo snatching the bag out of his hands.

“You’re fucking limping, be glad I’m not lifting you up.” Renji glared back, hauling Ichigo’s bag over his shoulder so that Ichigo couldn’t reach it.

Ichigo fumed as they waited for the lift, trying not to look at either man, knowing Grimmjow would be biting back laughter and Renji would just be smug. His bag wasn’t even heavy, they were going for ten days and he always packed light. Plus he wanted room in his holdall for anything he might get. The elevator dinged before the doors opened and the three men entered in silence, their mood not boding well for a holiday away together.

“You know damn well we’re only taking care of you, it would be a lot more pleasant if you’d stop snapping at us for it. You take care of us without thinking about it.” Renji kept his eyes forward as he spoke, just wanting to put his point across, not start another argument.

Ichigo took a deep breath, releasing it in a sigh. “Yeah, I know that but I don’t want to be the female of the group, needing my two big men to take care of me. Just cause I’m the smallest doesn’t mean I’m the weakest.”

“Babe, you’re the fucking strongest. I’m not talking about your muscles or anything but you’ve taken everything and just faced it. I don’t think we could have done that alone. But you’ve got to realise you’re not alone anymore, relationships work by all parties caring for all parties, not you taking care of us, us taking care of you but each of us taking care of the others at the same time. If I had a fucked leg, both of you would be coddling me so I don’t get why you get your panties in a bunch when we do it to you.” Grimmjow was a bit miffed that he’d got chewed out upstairs but he was getting used to the firecracker’s temper.

“Plus, acting all pissy just makes you seem female.” Renji stared Ichigo down as he said his final piece, daring him to disagree. Ichigo dropped his face, red staining his skin as he realised they were right. “Love, don’t fall out with us before we go away. I love you, and your pissy ways.” Renji pulled Ichigo’s chin up and pecked him on the forehead.

“Grimm I’m sorry. I just hate being weaker than you guys.” Ichigo leaned in for an embrace from the larger man, Grimmjow nuzzling his hair.

“It’s only temporary. But don’t expect me to ever stop caring.” Grimmjow squeezed Ichigo tighter, feeling him push closer.

The lift had been on the ground floor for a while by then the doors having opened and closed again as they spoke, Grimmjow hitting the button to open them. They left the building, Grimmjow looking around and grinning as he spotted their ride. “This way guys.”

Grimmjow greeted their driver with a gruff hello and Renji exchanged a fist bump with the guy having worked with him when in the police. “Ichigo, this is Otaku, he works for the prison service and offered to give us a run to the airport since he’s on leave at the moment.”

Grimmjow had met the man when in custody himself and like his devilish humour. Otaku was friendly with Kenpachi as well and knew about Ichigo, even if they had never met.

“Nice to meet you Otaku, and thanks for the ride. Why are you on leave?”

Otaku exchanged a quick look with Grimmjow, the blue head shaking ever so slightly. “Eh, I was involved in a fairly bad accident a little while ago, totalled the van but I’m alright, just a few bruises; been signed off for three weeks to recover. I’ve got the ok to drive though.”

Ichigo nodded his head as he climbed in the minivan, the others tossing their bags into the back. Grimmjow sat up front with the driver while Renji sat in the back, Ichigo leaning against the red head as he looked out the window.

Grimmjow knew what had happened, Kenpachi was very unhappy with Ichigo’s treatment and the escape of the culprits and after meeting Kisuke, who also had a soft spot for the earnest young cop, the pair of them had come up with a solution to the problem of how you kept a well-connected man in jail. You don’t.

The airport was busy when they got there and once they were through security, their bags checked they sat on the floor, just watching the world go by.

“Want to swing by the shops for some sweets for the plane? I’ve got a deck of cards but we could pick a couple of magazines up?” Renji was looking around with interest, Ichigo leaning on him with his arm wrapped round the smaller man, Grimmjow holding Ichigo’s hand on the other side while fiddling with his phone.

“Yeah, but we’ve still got about forty minutes. Let’s just sit.” Ichigo smiled up at Renji who plonked a kiss on his nose. Ichigo jerked back, glaring at the other before he snorted, chuckling at him.

“Fucking faggots.”

Renji’s face darkened as he realised someone was referring to them, looking around with his burgundy eyes narrowed. A man was shaking his head while looking at them, sneer on his face as he stood with a buggy at his side.

“Renji, what’s wrong?” Ichigo hadn’t heard the comment, looking around to see why his boyfriend was suddenly tense and angry. Grimmjow released Ichigo’s hand and reached around, squeezing Renji’s shoulder and catching his attention. When Renji looked his way he shook his head, knowing there was no point in getting pissed at narrow minded assholes.

“Come on, let’s nip to the shops, may as well get ready. Toilet break as well, I’m not using those shitty plane toilets unless I have to.”

“No plane sex then? Always fancied the mile high club as well.” Ichigo was just joking but he loved the shock that was on Grimmjow’s face for a heartbeat before he grinned.

Ichigo was still in the cubicle when Grimmjow and Renji were washing their hands, Ichigo needing more than a pee when he heard a loud voice on the other side of the door.

“Fucking fags everywhere, can’t even go for a piss.”

There was a bang, something hitting the wall but Ichigo was unable to get up and see what was happening due to its shitty timing.

Out in the main toilet, Renji had just been pushed to the wall by Grimmjow to stop him lashing out at the asshole antagonising him.

“Where’s your little twink buddy? Or did you snap him already.”

“Sir, just get to fuck will you. We’re not bothering you.” Grimmjow tried to be the level headed one but this guy was nearly asking for it.

Ichigo managed to exit the cubicle at that point, his face fuming at what he’d heard but going over to the sink as if nothing had happened. He washed his hands before shaking them and lifting a towel quickly.

“Oh I get it, a quick fuck in the toilets before the flight. Maybe the rest of the plane won’t have to listen to you guys in the bathrooms on board.”

Ichigo looked at the guy, slightly overweight, greying hair and really nondescript white male in his late thirties or early forties. Could have been anyone but he wasn’t taking this sort of verbal abuse from a stranger in a public place.

“Sir, I would ask you to vacate the restroom and go on your way, do not approach us again and kindly keep your comments to yourself. Not only are they abusive, they are offensive to not only us, but anyone else hearing them and the fact you are willing to use them in front of your own child is shocking. Keep your thoughts inside your head please.” Ichigo was vaguely proud of himself for keeping his temper thus far.

“And what the hell are you going to do about it if I don’t? You and your fuck buddies should not be out in public.”

Ichigo actually smirked in amusement, this man held no threat to him or his lovers, even Ichigo in his weakened state could take him down and Ichigo wasn’t impressed or that bothered about what he was saying. He was an adult and he knew name calling was an idiot’s weapon.

He wasn’t prepared for the man to take his smile the wrong way, the guy lashing out and grabbing Ichigo’s upper arm, shaking him. “Don’t know what you’re laughing at Twink, just cause you’ve got two big men to hide behind.”

By then two other men had tried to enter the restroom, one leaving immediately at the sight of the altercation and the other standing to the side, looking like he might try and help if things went one way, it just was a little unclear as to which way he was waiting for.

Ichigo shook his head, lifting his captured arm and twisting round, the man’s wrist getting tweaked sharply and he released Ichigo with a yelp. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him, Renji coming up to his side, face like thunder that someone had laid hands on Ichigo. “So, that would now be physical assault on a police officer as well as verbal abuse and harassment. Is there the same sort of punishments for verbally harassing an agent Ren? Oh, my boyfriend works for the CID.”

Renji didn’t let up his glare even when he saw the blood drain from the guy’s face. He stuttered for a moment, unsure what to say in his defence when airport security burst in, taking in the situation in a second.

Ichigo and Renji showed their ID’s and relayed the incident, the man to be taken to the local police and would not be making his flight that day. Ichigo was almost bouncing as they made their way to the shop, not really noticing his lovers’ dark faces.

“He got grabbed, and we just stood there.” Grimmjow was furious with himself but Renji’d had to swap places with him, holding Grimmjow back as Ichigo dealt with the idiot man.

“He took care of it, and we trusted him to. He knew we were there to support him if we were needed. And look at him now, he’s delighted. Come on, I want some gummy bears.”

The flight took around four and a half hours but with personal TV’s in the headrest in front as well as plenty of food and magazines; the men didn’t really get bored. The plane had three seats either side of the aisle and Renji sat at the window, Grimmjow at the aisle. Ichigo being the smallest for to take the middle seat so that both other men could lean in to his space a bit, their shoulders too broad. He didn’t have any leg room to spare however, his long legs cramping up as well.

Renji pulled his deck of cards out after two hours, pulling the tables down in front of each man and dealing out nine cards, three face up, three down and three for them to pick up. Ichigo looked up at him incredulously, remembering the game they used to play when bored at work.

“Shithead? Really?”

“Hell yes, taught Grimm a while ago. I’d like to see if you can still beat me after so long.”

They played the game out, Ichigo winning but it was a close thing for a while. Grimmjow demanded another game, he felt hard done by on the last one and wanted to have another shot. Renji declared that he was going to win this one as he dealt, predicting what was on the hidden cards as he laid them. He ended up losing that game as well, turning his last hidden card to find he had to lift the entire pile, leaving Ichigo to play his final card, winning again.

Ichigo dozed on Grimmjow’s shoulder for a while, Renji holding his bad knee up to stop it swelling but the bigger man gave Ichigo a shake as the started to approach the airport, the big theme parks visible from the sky. Roller coasters tangled on themselves and water rides were able to be seen as well, Ichigo’s delighted face making the other two warm inside.

“We have to go on everything; I’ve not been on a roller coaster in years.”

Renji sniggered, looking over at Grimmjow who scowled back. “Hey Ichi, did you not wonder why Grimmjow didn’t want the window seat?”

“Fuck off Ren.”

Ichigo looked between them, his brown eyes narrowing as he wondered where this was going.

“Grimmy’s scared of heights.” Renji shrank against the side of the plane to escape the hand reaching for him. “Hey, it’s nothing for a kid to be embarrassed about; you’ll grow out of it.” Renji yanked his leg up, keeping Grimmjow away from it.

“Shut up Renji, hey I’m not bothered about you being afraid of heights.” Ichigo stroked his hand down Grimmjow’s flaming face. “How about a blow job for every big ride you manage to go on? Or just an orgasm if you’d prefer?”

Grimmjow’s face lit up, turning his body toward Ichigo some more.

“And I’ll hold your hand on them as well.” Ichigo grinned as Grimmjow pulled him in for a quick kiss.

“Do I get one for going on the rides to?” Renji nuzzled the back of Ichigo’s neck, perching his chin on Ichigo’s shoulder.

“That depends on whether you’ve given Grimmjow a hard time.” Ichigo did scowl down at Renji but seeing him looking up, putting on a puppy dog face just made Ichigo smirk. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo round, making him lean back onto Grimmjow’s chest while he carded through the orange hair.

“You know what I really want?” Grimmjow dropped his head, murmuring into Ichigo’s ear. “I want to see you on top of me, riding me.” Grimmjow’s hand slunk down Ichigo’s side, hidden by the seat backs until he could slide his fingers into Ichigo’s trousers at the back. “I want to see you fuck yourself on me.” Grimmjow could see the goosebumps standing out on the other, Ichigo’s eyes dropping to half lid.

Renji could just make out what Grimmjow was saying, getting the gist just from watching Ichigo react, his face had been taken over by lust and his lower body undulated, his ass rubbing against Renji. The red haired man leaned over Ichigo, resting his arms on Ichigo’s chest as he leaned closer to listen.

“I want to try another double.” Renji looked up at the other two men, both with amused looks on their faces. Ichigo glanced about, seeing the stewardess’ moving and people packing things away and he realised that this wasn’t the best place or time for this conversation. He pushed himself back upright with some regret and sat on his seat properly.

“Save it for later boys. We can discuss it when we’re alone.” Ichigo leaned over to Renji, his breath hitting Renji’s ear. “I’m up for it.” Ichigo didn’t have to say anything else, Renji grinning like a madman.

The plane landed soon after and they carried their hand luggage out, waiting at the carousels for the big bags and then heading out to the coaches. Ichigo had got to use Renji’s government discount when booking their hotels and he had gone for an actual Disney Hotel, not the little princess castle one, but a basic modern one with transfers to the park. It was quite a walk away but the little train or the monorail would get them there. The big hotel prices had scared him, six to ten thousand pounds just for the hotel was unbelievable.

Climbing onto the coach, Ichigo paused for a second, both other men hesitating over who sat next to whom when Ichigo slumped onto a double seat for himself, putting his aching knee up to stretch it. He even groaned a little at being able to put it up. “God it’s good to have a bit of space.” Grimmjow and Renji looked at each other; their hesitance in the gangway had stopped the flow of traffic so they sat just behind Ichigo, Renji entwining their hands as they got comfortable. The lady in the Mickey Mouse blazer passed out brochures, Ichigo starting to flick through them while rubbing at his knee, seeing all the different hotels and wondering if there really was a big difference.

The coach took a while to get to the parks, the lady talking on the microphone about the park as they drove and Ichigo just looked out of the window at the dry landscape, all the palm tree studded streets and the clean and modern roads. They pulled into the first hotel, names getting called out and then those people getting out. When they arrived at the one Ichigo booked, he gave the other two the nod and stood up, gasping and going back down at the pain in his knee.

“Sir, are you alright?” The lady had approached his chair, the two larger men standing up at their chairs.

“Yeah, just got a bad knee.”

“And we didn’t bring your crutches.” Grimmjow grumbled, knowing this was a bad start to their holiday and Ichigo would be very not impressed at the attention he was getting.

“What’s your name sir and we can sort out a loan of a wheelchair or something.”

“Ichigo Kurosaki, we’re staying here.”

“Eh, no you’re not sir; you’re staying at the Yacht club resort. It’s further into the park.” The lady showed him her list, Ichigo frowning at their names being next to a much more expensive hotel, one he had definitely not booked. “Sit back down folks and we can sort it out once we’re there.”

Ichigo didn’t stop frowning, even when Grimmjow’s hand snuck through the seats and rested on his shoulder.

They pulled up to the Yacht Club, Ichigo’s eyes nearly jumping out of their sockets at the opulence of the place, it was a massive U shaped building that spread out to the sides at the edge of a lake. All decked out in nautical colours and things as well as the obligatory Disney sign.

“Right Mr Kurosaki, do you think you can manage the stairs?” The lady didn’t call out any names; they were the only ones on the bus staying at the expensive hotel.

Ichigo flushed before standing, trying to shoulder his rucksack but it was taken from him, slung over Renji’s shoulder before he could protest. “We’ll manage, thank you.” Grimmjow answered for him, stepping to Ichigo’s side and walking in front of him down the stairs, reaching out to help him as he struggled down the big step to the ground. Renji bounced down the stairs, darting his head around as he took in his surroundings.

“Look, it’s the big Epcot ball thing, we’ve got to go and see that!” Renji pointed off to the side before turning slightly and pointing at a roller coaster in the distance. “Just think Grimm, two minutes on that one might get Ichigo on you.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the red head, heading to the reception just behind the lady from the coach to try and sort out their room.

“Yes Mr Kurosaki, Mr Jaeggerjaques, did I say that right and Mr Abarai? We have you down for a one bedroom suite, lake view. Do you need any help with your bags?”

Ichigo gaped a bit, looking down at the hand holding their key cards without moving for a moment. “But I didn’t book this hotel, I don’t understand.” Ichigo really didn’t want saddled with a four thousand dollar bill at the end of the fortnight.

“No sir, you were upgraded. I am sure you will find this hotel more than adequate for your stay, there has been a table booked for the three of you in the restaurant this evening and there are refreshments in your room now.”

“But, how, why were we upgraded?”

“There is just a note on the reservation to say it’s signed by a K.U. I’m sorry I can’t help you any further. Now about your bags?”

“We’ll manage, thank you.” Renji leaned over and plucked the key cards from the receptionist’s hand, smiling charmingly at her. She simpered back, drawing her hand away slowly as Renji winked back before turning away, Ichigo under his arm. “Ever heard of not looking a gift horse in the mouth? Come on, I want to see if we’ve got a hot tub.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter to go folks, will be up soon.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

To Renji’s epic disappointment, they did not have a hot tub in their suite, the two rooms spanning more than double the size of a normal hotel room still being more luxurious that Ichigo had ever seen. The main room was set out like a lounge; two long posh sofas facing each other over a glass table set with a gorgeous bunch of flowers and a basket of goodies. Along the side was a bar, glasses lined up against the wall with a fridge and several bottles and the other wall had two other doors on it, one leading to a nice bathroom with a separate wet area to the large bath; the other leading to the large bedroom. The bed wasn’t as big as their emperor back at home but was still dominating the room. Renji winked back at Ichigo before running and launching himself onto the covers, bouncing up before landing on the now mussed bed.

“Now _this_ is a holiday. Come on boys, we need to christen this bad boy.”

Grimmjow stood at the doorway to the bedroom, Ichigo at his side. “You know, I didn’t think he could get any worse, he’s the horniest fucker I’ve ever met.”

“Well, if you think about it Grimm, I had the sexiest motherfucker as a boyfriend for years before getting to claim my old crush. Now I get to have the two most perfect men _ever_ naked with me every night, and you don’t want me to be thinking about sex every minute?”

“He’s got a point you know.” Ichigo just shrugged after he spoke, walking slow enough not to limp before pulling Renji’s head over enough to lay a deep kiss on his lips. Renji pulled him over, Ichigo hissing under his breath as his knee complained about the weight getting put on it. “I don’t think I’m fit for this.”

Grimmjow walked over, lifting Ichigo and sliding onto the bed, Ichigo now seated sideways on his lap. “Plenty of things we can do that won’t hurt your knee.” Grimmjow pulled him in, his lips stealing any words Ichigo might have said as the smaller man sank into his embrace.

Ichigo was laid very gently onto the bed, his long sleeve t-shirt getting removed before he got comfortable and the two larger men surrounded him, Ichigo turning his head left and right as they approached. Grimmjow kept his attention by running a large, warm hand down Ichigo’s face, one of Ichigo’s coming to rest on the back of it as Renji moulded himself along the side of Ichigo, and his face buried in Ichigo’s neck as his hands explored the pale skin. One of Renji’s hands sank down Ichigo’s body and under his waistband, teasing round the rough hairs but avoiding the sensitive flesh just beyond them.

Grimmjow pulled away before he started to remove his clothes, smirking at the two pairs of eyes following his every movement. He lay nude next to Ichigo, running his hand through Renji’s long hair, pulling the band out of it to release the length. Renji say up, his long hair lying on Ichigo’s chest as Grimmjow pulled Renji in, exchanging a passionate kiss over their third, Ichigo mesmerised by the sight.

“I want to see both of you.” Ichigo’s voice was breathy, drawing the attention of both men. Renji raised a tattooed eyebrow, smirking down at him.

“You want to see my body? Not a problem for me.” Renji slid back a bit, lying on the bed as he stripped his top off, his long back arching off the bed. His jeans went next, boxers with them until he was as naked as Grimmjow, one hand round his swollen cock. “Is that better? I think it’s your turn though.”

“No, I meant I want to see you _with_ each other, like before you had me. I don’t think I’m up for sex tonight, I’ll just hurt my knee more, but I want to watch you two making love, fucking each other.”

Grimmjow groaned deep in his chest at Ichigo’s vulgar language, locking eyes with his original lover who shrugged back lightly before launching himself over Ichigo and straddling the largest, Grimmjow’s groan louder this time as their members impacted.

“You want to watch Grimm fuck me? Sounds fucking perfect to me. Don’t worry pet, you won’t be getting left out.” Renji had broken his mouth away from Grimmjow to speak but Grimmjow didn’t allow him long, trading places with him and trapping him under Grimmjow’s larger frame.

Renji threw his head back as Grimmjow grabbed his cock, fisting it and squeezing it harder than either of them had dared with Ichigo involved. Both were big men and had found a slight like of rough play in bed. It was only ever play however and after Ichigo’s assault, they had made a point of keeping things gentle, for the most part.

Renji turned his head towards Ichigo, lust glazing his burgundy eyes already. “Play with yourself love; I’d like to see you.”

Ichigo sank a hand into his jeans, pulling his length up. It was already hard and had been trapped down one of his legs. Now it was free, it hardened more, Ichigo trailing a cool finger over the head and running his hand lightly over the length. His jeans were quickly disposed of, kicked off the bed by Ichigo’s good knee before he lay naked, fondling himself.

“Ichi, scoot up the bed, I want to see you too.” Grimmjow rose up from Renji, flipping his partner over and raising his hips. Ichigo did as he’d been asked, slumping at the headboard with the pillows pulled up and running his hand over his solid dick, the head dark and full looking as he squeezed himself just below it. Locking blue eyes to brown, Grimmjow smirked, sliding down a bit as he situated himself at Renji’s ass, licking up the red head’s perineum and sucking at his hole. Ichigo didn’t look away as Grimmjow ate at Renji, the red head’s chest on the bed so that Ichigo could almost see Grimmjow’s tongue entering his body. Ichigo was straining up, trying to see more while still lying on the bed, his own tongue wetting his dry lips. Grimmjow used one finger alongside his tongue, the length of it making Renji moan out as Grimmjow touched the inside walls. One finger quickly became two and then three, Grimmjow just using his tongue around the little pucker, ducking away to suck on one of Renji’s balls at one point before raising himself up.

“Ichi, you look fucking amazing, what does Renji look like?”

Ichigo moaned, having to swallow before he could answer. “He looks amazing. His eyes are watching me but every now and again they roll up when you hit the right spots.”

Renji smirked up at him, moaning out a little as Grimmjow continued to tease him. The teasing didn’t last that much longer however, Grimmjow sitting up and drawing Renji’s hips back. He smirked over at Ichigo who stalled his own motions to raise himself up, watching Grimmjow breech Renji. The large organ pushed against the tight muscle, stalling for a minute before the entrance finally allowed him entry. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow sank lower and lower into him, not stopping until his groin met Renji’s ass. Flicking his eyes down, Ichigo saw Renji trying to relax, his face down into the bed and his fists tight at the side of his head. With Grimmjow rubbing a gentle hand over his back, Renji managed to ease his breathing but he still had a frown on his face from the feeling of the huge dick inside him.

“Fuck it has been a long time Grimm.”

“Do you want me to pull out?” Grimmjow laid his forehead on the strong back in front of him, the tight channel around his dick making his voice a little high.

“No, I just need something to distract me for a while.” Renji reached out his large hand and wrapped it around Ichigo’s ankle on his good leg. Ichigo cried out as he was dragged down the bed, Renji easing the still healing knee to lie at the side so that Ichigo’s cock was right in front of Renji’s face. “This will do nicely.” Renji swallowed the organ whole, Ichigo fisting handfuls of the bright red hair lying around him, his head pressed back into the bed at the sensations.

Grimmjow’s face was on large grin, getting to watch Ichigo lose himself was just an added bonus to the evening. Renji’s distraction seemed to be working as the vice like grip that had been around Grimmjow’s dick eased slightly and he began to move. His strokes were gentle at first, drawing moans out of Renji which just vibrated round Ichigo’s dick but they didn’t last that long, Grimmjow holding Renji’s hips so that the red head didn’t move overly much with his strong thrusts and possibly hurt Ichigo. Renji punctuated each thrust with a heavy groan, Ichigo’s breath coming quickly at the sensations round his dick as well as the sight in front of him. Grimmjow’s fingers were dimpling Renji’s skin around his hips and his eyes were closed, sneaking open to watch Ichigo now and again but concentrating on pleasuring the man under him as much as he could in return. Ichigo watched both men, Renji’s face slack as he sucked Ichigo down like a straw and he could feel himself getting close. Grimmjow reached one of his long arms round to grip Renji’s dick, laying his front onto Renji’s back, his bright blue eyes connecting with Ichigo’s dreamy brown ones.

“If your knee was better you’d be playing small spoon as Renji fucked you with me inside him. I can just imagine what he’d be feeling like as he thrust deep into your tight ass, his would be gripping me close as well. I want you to fill his mouth while I fill his ass; I’m not stopping till he begs me to.”

Ichigo leaned his head back, his eyes tipping closed as he pictured himself on the very bottom, Renji and Grimmjow moving in unison above him. He knew it would be amazing and he could only bring his own experience of being the middle man into his mind and how amazing that was. He didn’t even notice his hips starting to thrust slightly, his groin moving as he approached his breaking point. His hands buried deep into Renji’s hair as he curled up around his head, crying out as he came hard.

“Oh hell yes, you are fucking stunning when you cum. Renji I’m jealous of you swallowing him down.” Grimmjow put his free hand round Renji’s front, pulling him up before pushing him forward, Renji lying in between Ichigo’s legs. Ichigo shuddered at the feeling of the rod hitting into his spent cock, his groin twitching as it considered another go. “Ichi, wrap your hand around Renji, I want him to coat you when he orgasms, pull him over for me.”

Ichigo did as he was told, wrapping his hand around Renji’s member, the red head hissing at the feeling. Tears were forming inside his burgundy eyes at the sensations in and around him as it was nearly too much for him to take. Ichigo’s hot skin coupled with his firm hand brought Renji shuddering to his end, the red head sobbing in relief as he relaxed into Ichigo’s arms. He still had to deal with the solid rod in his ass, rubbing him in all the right places but it was getting too much.

“Grimm, he’s had enough.” Ichigo was the one seeing the tears still held in Renji’s eyes.

Grimmjow paused in his thrusts, lying over the two men and nuzzling into Renji’s neck. “You alright babe? Is it too much for you?”

Renji wrapped one arm back, sinking it into Grimmjow’s blue hair. “Bring it on fucker, fill me to the brim.”

“Yes sir.” Grimmjow sat up again, twisting Renji’s ass up slightly before thrusting harder than ever, Ichigo holding Renji tight to his chest. Grimmjow’s thrusts faltered, his hands digging in more than ever as he growled out his orgasm, pumping in a few more times to empty himself completely. He saw Renji collapse more onto Ichigo, the long fingers of their smallest partner threading through the long red hair and he gently pulled out, soothing a hand over Renji’s back as he lay on his side next to them.

“Wow, you pair are something else. Not sure I could handle being on the bottom of that anyway.” Ichigo smirked down when Renji turned his head up, Ichigo pecking him on the nose.

“It wasn’t always like that. Slow and sweet is lovely. Well I think it’s clean up time again.” Renji got to enjoy the feeling of fluids escaping as he began to move around and the sticky half dried feeling between himself and Ichigo wasn’t altogether pleasant either.

Grimmjow had to support both of the others into the bathroom, Ichigo’s leg still complaining and Renji’s ass and back not forgiving him for the punishment left by Grimmjow. Grimmjow deposited both of them into the wet area, turning the cascade shower head on before going and looking for clean clothes from them.

After grabbing a quick shower when it was free, Grimmjow wandered back into the living area, Renji lying out on one of the sofas and fiddling with his phone while Ichigo sat curled up on the other. Renji was forever on his phone, reading news, sitting on social network and spent more time in cyber world than Grimmjow who didn’t have as much time for technology so Grimmjow left him to his device and joined Ichigo. The smaller man seemed happy enough to shimmy over, Grimmjow slinging an arm over his shoulders and pulling him to rest on Grimmjow’s broad chest, Ichigo settling with a sigh.

“I love you.”

Ichigo lifted his head, glancing up at Grimmjow’s smirking face. “I love you too, are you alright?”

“Yeah Ichi, I’m good. Better than that actually. Lying here holding you makes me happy.”

“Well you’ll just have to do it more often then, won’t you?” Ichigo snuggled back down, breathing in his lover’s smell mixed with fresh shower gel and laundry detergent.

“Forever and always. Are you happy? With us? With me?” The last part was said very quietly, as if Grimmjow didn’t want to ask it but couldn’t help himself.

“I love you; I want to be with you for the rest of my life, you and Renji. You saved me, you kept me safe. I am happiest with your arms around me.”

“Oi, I can hear you, you know.” Renji glanced over, winking at Ichigo in jest.

“Well if you’d get off that damn phone you could be snuggling with us. Your head on my chest with all that hair free would make all of this absolutely perfect Mr Interruption.”

“Well if that’s all it takes.” Renji slumped off the couch, still fiddling with his phone as he perched on the edge of the sofa, slinging his legs up and plonking his head onto Ichigo’s chest.

“Ignore Mr Interruption. He’s never been much of a snuggler.”

“I like snuggles, don’t know why.” Ichigo nuzzled Grimmjow’s chest as he closed his eyes for a doze, one hand buried in Renji’s hair.

Grimmjow’s hand tightened ever so slightly round Ichigo’s shoulders, knowing fine well why Ichigo needed touch. He pressed a kiss onto Ichigo’s temple, loving the small smile on Ichigo’s lips as he continued to doze.

After an hour or so their stomachs told them they should go an investigate the hotel’s restaurant, Ichigo blearily sitting up, pulling a strand of Renji’s hair from his mouth and grimacing at the feeling of it over his tongue. They went down to the main entrance together, not dressing up for dinner but Ichigo wearing one of his nicer polo tees with his slim jeans. It turned out that they had a reservation at the candle lit restaurant to the left of the desk, the maitre’d showing them to a small circular table with three chairs and two tall silver candle sticks. Ichigo hopped on one leg as he pulled his chair out, Grimmjow taking his elbow as he lowered himself and then helping him scoot the seat in. The way the chairs were around the table meant there wasn’t a ‘middle’ seat, each of them sitting next to the others. The meal was amazing for each of them, three courses all paid for as they found out from their waiter and the bottle of Prosecco that was split between them just finished it off. Ichigo giggled slightly as he sipped at the bubbles, the alcohol going straight to his head. Grimmjow and Renji ordered a beer each but Ichigo just hand another glass of the wine.

Full tummies meant sleepy men as they headed back to their room, Ichigo leaning heavily against Grimmjow as they waited on the elevator. When Grimmjow moved, Ichigo wasn’t expecting it, stumbling after the larger men and resituating himself against Grimmjow again when he stopped moving. He let out a moan of annoyance when they had to move again, Grimmjow taking his hand and dragging him along to their suite. Both larger men had to help the tipsy one get undressed and they just poured him into bed, curling up either side of him. Ichigo was already half asleep by the time the other two joined him and he turned towards Grimmjow magnetically, Renji pulling himself flush with the smaller body , his top arm slung across the other two men.

Ichigo didn’t have much of a hangover the next day but his knee was still giving him problems. He was walking fairly straight but the other two saw signs of pain in the tightness round his eyes. They hit the park after a quick breakfast and joined the first of many queues. Ichigo pulled them over to a medium sized roller coaster, telling Grimmjow that he had to _try_ , not give up half way along. Ichigo kept his promise and sat next to the bigger man, wincing slightly as the fierce grip pinched his hand. Grimmjow _did not_ scream. Well that is what Ichigo told him afterwards, elbowing Renji who’s been in the seats in front when he went to speak.

At the end of the day Grimmjow was due eighteen orgasms, saying he was happy with a group total of eighteen, even his stamina might falter if he tried for that high number. Ichigo paled at the thought of six orgasms but he’d take the challenge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely the end this time. xxx


End file.
